Not Broken, Just Bent
by AlyssKelly
Summary: Sequel to Bending the Rules. With their new lives together about to begin, Tony and Ziva still struggle with the challenges Emma brought into their lives. But when rules are broken, how long can the excuse of bent rules last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I had a little bit of a break, but I'm still in that situation. If this story takes a while to get rolling, blame my teachers, coaches, band director, and my sister's doctors. Please keep critizism to a minimum, because it's been a long day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS. Otherwise, Ziva wouldn't be leaving the show.**

* * *

"Why can I not stay?" Ziva asked. They were eating breakfast. "Because it has to be a surprise," Tony said. Ziva stuck her bottom lip out. "Ziva, I've tried that like... a hundred times," Emma said. She took a bite of her pancakes. "It's not going to work."

"Why do you have to do that? You have him wrapped on you finger," Ziva said. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "Wrapped around my finger, maybe?" Emma asked. Tony narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Just admit it, Tony," Emma said.

"You know what I meant," Ziva said. She crossed her arms and pouted. "What am I supposed to do for all that time?" She asked. "I have no one to keep me company."

"Gee, what am I? Chopped liver?" Emma asked. Ziva frowned at her. "Never mind," Emma said. Tony took a sip of his drink. "Emma," he said. She turned her head to look at him. "Have you ever gotten a haircut?" He asked.

"Why are you asking?" She replied.

"I wanted to know where you get your hair cut because if you want your hair to look nice for the wedding, we need to fix your split-ends," Ziva said.

"I think my hair looks fine," Emma snapped.

"She was just asking, Emma. You don't have to get defensive. Your hair is beautiful," Tony said.

"And I plan for it to stay this way. No haircuts," she growled.

"Emma," Ziva said. She reached out to touch Emma's hand. Emma pulled it away. "What is it?" Tony asked. Emma was glaring at him. "Just leave me alone," she said. She walked to her room and slammed the door. "What the hell did I do?" He asked.

"I honestly do not know," Ziva said. She stood up and walked to Emma's door. "Emma," Ziva said, knocking on the door.

"Go away," Emma yelled through the door. Ziva tried to open it, but it was locked. "Emma, can we talk about this?"

"No!" She said. Ziva sighed and walked to the rail. She leaned against it. "I am going to take a shower," Ziva said.

"Okay. I'm going to apparently clean up the kitchen and then get ready," Tony said.

"Sounds good," she relied. She backed into their bedroom. Tony cleaned up in the kitchen. He went upstairs to get dressed, but stopped at Emma's door. He knocked on the door. "I said leave me alone."

"What's the fun in that?" Tony asked.

"There is no fun, but it's a simple favor that I'm asking," Emma said. Tony tried the door. "It's locked, genius," Emma said.

"I can see that, smart-ass," Tony said.

"I'll unlock it if you don't come in here and ask what all that was about," Emma said. Tony rested his forehead on her door. "Fine, it's a deal," he eventually said. He heard the door unlock. He opened the door. Emma was sitting on her bed, looking at the picture of her dad and brother. "Wh-" Tony began.

"Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr., I promise you that if you ask me that question-" Tony cut her off.

"You'll what? You're seven," Tony said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Emma said. She gave him a death-glare. "Fine. What are you planning on wearing today, Emma?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. What's the weather supposed to be like?"

"It's March in D.C.," Tony said.

"So, a long sleeve shirt and a jacket would probably be wise?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"Yep, and I'm sure a pair of jeans wouldn't be too bad either," Tony fired back. He turned and walked out of her room. Emma rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do that you know!" She yelled. Tony turned around. He stormed back into her room. "Do what?" He asked.

"_That_ right there," Emma said. "You think you're so big and bad, but when you get shut down by someone, you act like that person is responsible for... World War Two or something."

"I do not," Tony said.

"Yes, you do."

"I don't mean to," Tony said. Emma stood up. "I know you don't, but sometimes, it is totally uncalled for," she said. She went to her closet and pulled out her outfit for the day. Tony walked out of her room and into his. "I swear, if she doesn't stop being around Taz so much..." he mumbled.

"She is not meaning to do that," Ziva said. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "Something we said triggered something," Ziva explained.

"You mean like one of those crazy panic attacks she has?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva said. "We just have to be careful about what we say."

* * *

"How's that project coming along, Taz?" Abby asked. They were sitting at a table in the park. "Well, considering I hate my partner... pretty good," she replied.

"What are you two doing it on?" Ziva asked.

"Turns out, our history teacher wanted everyone doing a different war. So we, of course, got stuck with the damn Civil War," Taz said. She had a fake smile on her face. "It can't be that bad," Emma said.

"Emma, my sweet little sister, I absolutely hate doing projects on the Civil War. It's interesting, but if you get one fact wrong with this teacher, he'll give you an F. And considering that he is a Civil War fanatic, the odds aren't exactly in my favor," Taz said.

"Okay. You didn't have to go all Hunger Games on me," Emma said. She looked down at the coloring sheet she had. "Life was so much easier at your age," Taz said.

"Why? Because dad was still alive?" Emma snapped.

"Emma, what is your problem today?" Ziva asked. Emma didn't look up or even stop coloring. "Emma, I asked you a question," Ziva said.

"And I don't want to answer it," Emma said. Taz gave her sister a glare. "What? You're disrespectful all the time," Emma said.

"But I'm not exactly a great role model," Taz replied. Emma shook her head. "Can I please go play on the playground?" She asked. Ziva nodded. Emma stood up and went to the playground. Ziva watched her, then turned to Taz. She was looking at the ground. "You know what is wrong," Ziva said.

"Was that a question or statement?" Taz asked.

"Statement," Ziva said. Taz nodded. "Today's the day they died," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Ziva looked at Abby. "They were kidnapped on my birthday, there for almost two months, and Emma's the only one that lived," Taz said.

"She's so defensive today because of that? Why?" Abby asked.

"Emma blames herself," Taz said.

"Why?" Ziva asked. Taz sighed. "She doesn't think it's fair that she survived, but the Marines didn't. She thinks that they died because of her," she explained. Ziva thought about what she just heard. "Why would she-" Ziva stopped when Emma sat down beside her. "Are you done playing?" She asked. Emma nodded. "It's too crowded," she said.

"Well, what are we going to do until Tony allows me to go home?" Ziva asked.

"Well, wedding plans?" Taz asked.

"Turns out, Breena can't be there all day, so now it's just us three," Abby said.

"What about Palmer?" Taz asked.

"He can't be there either," Abby said.

"So, it's just me, you, and Emma?" Taz asked. Abby nodded. "Well, that's a lot easier," Taz said.

"But who's all coming?" Emma asked.

"Well, not many people. My brother, Breena and Palmer can make it for the wedding, just not the pre-wedding stuff. Ducky, Vance and his children, your mother, Lewis and KJ..." Abby stopped.

"So, a few people, but not a lot?" Emma asked. Abby nodded. "That should be okay," Emma said. They spent the rest of the day out and about.

* * *

The group walked into the house. Every window was open and the exhausted members of the rest of the team sat on the couch. "Hard day?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," McGee said. Tony stood up. He walked over to Ziva and gave her a kiss. He covered her eyes and pushed her towards the stairs. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," Tony said. He led her up the stairs and to the bedroom. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you'll love this," Tony said. He opened the door and led her inside. He uncovered her eyes. Ziva's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God!" She exclaimed.

**A/N: Once again, if its a little rough, please just be calm. I always work out problems... So, cliffhanger with the first chapter? Kinda mean, but its latw and I have an early morning. **

**Please tell me what you think,( but don't be too harsh). I love to hear from you and hope that we can have another great time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the time, guys. I really need to get this worker out... I know. But my laptop was being retarded and I am NOT publishing from my phone. Thank you for the reviews so far! I am hoping this one is just as successful as Bending the Rules! **

**I have some important things at the bottom, but until then, please enjoy!**

* * *

Emma walked into the bedroom and had the same reaction as Ziva. "Wow," she said.

"I take it that you both approve?" Gibbs asked. He was leaning against the frame of the closet. "It is perfect," Ziva said. She admired the baby nursery that had been the project of the day. Two cribs were side-by-side. One was white and had pink design on it, the other was black with a blue design. "I'll put their names on there when you two finally decide to tell us," Gibbs said.

"You made them?" Ziva asked.

"Do you think I was going to let my grandchildren sleep in some store-bought crib that DiNozzo put together?" Gibbs asked. "That would be a major no."

"Thank you so much!" Ziva said. She hugged him. She looked at the rest of the room. Every piece of furniture in the room was made by Gibbs. The walls were painted half blue, and half pink. Ziva looked in the closet. All of the clothes for the twins were in there, ready to go. It looked like a perfect nursery. "This is amazing," she said.

"We didn't get bedding," McGee said. "Because Abby already had it picked out," he added. Abby smiled. "Hush, McGee!" She said. Ziva laughed. "Well, that's what you're getting from us at your baby shower, Ziva," Abby said.

"Baby shower?" Ziva asked. Abby nodded. "Of course. You always need things, don't you?" She asked.

"I guess we do," Tony said. He pulled Ziva into a kiss. "Alright now, let's keep it PG here," Emma said. She turned and walked out of the room. Tony smiled against Ziva's lips. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

* * *

Ziva, Tony, and Emma walked into the barber shop later that day. Emma didn't look very happy. "Why are we here again?" She asked.

"Because you need your hair to be cut," Ziva said. They sat in the waiting chairs. Before too much time passed, Emma was lead to a chair. She sat in it. The woman put the cover over her. Emma pushed it away. "What is that?" She asked.

"It's so the hair doesn't get on and in your clothes," the lady said in a nice voice. Emma leaned back and let the woman put the cover on. "My name's Maggie, what's your?" The lady asked.

"Emma," she said.

"That's a very pretty name," Maggie said. She started brushing Emma's hair. Tony and Ziva noticed Emma never did relax. She seemed to be okay... until the scissors came out. Maggie turned to Emma. Emma saw the scissors. She reached for the button to the cover and took it off. She got out of the chair and tripped on the way out. She fell to the floor. Maggie approached her to help her, but she still had the scissors in her hand. Emma scrambled back. She had tears streaming down her face. Everyone was staring at her. When she finally got to her feat, she backed up. She backed into someone. Hands grabbed her arms and she screamed. She fought to get away. "Tony! Just let go!" Ziva yelled. Tony let go of Emma. She ran towards the door. She opened it and shot out. Tony ran after her. His heart stopped when he saw her shoot across the traffic. He followed, but almost got hit.

"Emma!" He yelled. She kept running. A man stepped in front of her. She dropped to the ground and shot between his legs. Tony went around the man. "Emma! Stop!" He yelled. She turned the corner of an alley. When she saw it was a dead end, she looked around. She saw a ladder and climbed it. When she was almost to the top, something came lose. The ladder fell. Emma was dangling from a three story balcony. "Emma!" Tony yelled. Emma somehow managed to pull herself up. She sat in the corner of the balcony and cried. Tony heard a car pull up behind him. It was McGee and Gibbs.

"We saw you running and thought you might need help," McGee said.

"We were just in the barber shop. She was getting her haircut, then she started freaking out," Tony said. He looked up at Emma. Ziva came and stood beside them. "Gibbs, I think I know what happened," she said.

"And that was?" Gibbs asked.

"Today is the day her father and brother died. Taz said that Emma blames herself for their deaths. Something in the barber shop triggered a panic attack," Ziva explained. "Like the ones I had after Somalia." Tony looked at her. He didn't know about that. Gibbs nodded. He looked at the window of the apartment. He walked into the building. The others just waited. After a few minutes, Gibbs climbed out of the window and onto the balcony.

"Get away from me," Emma said.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gibbs said gently.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"You don't, but I see in those gorgeous eyes of yours that you feel guilty, scared, and sad. I won't hurt you, I want to help," Gibbs said. He took another step closer. Emma pushed her back into the bars. Gibbs stopped and sat down. "How can you possibly help?" Emma asked.

"Because I always thought it was my fault that my wife and daughter died," Gibbs said. Emma gave him a questioning look. "I went away, something terrible happened, and I never forgave myself," Gibbs said.

"But should you have died with them?" Emma asked.

"Yes, when I heard the news, I ran out into heavy fire and was in a coma for a very long time," Gibbs explained. He looked into her eyes. "What happened back there?" He asked.

"The cover made it feel like I was strapped in that chair. She came at me with scissors. I just lost it," Emma said. She didn't look as scared. Gibbs looked over the railing at Ziva. She nodded and came up to the balcony. Gibbs moved over so that Ziva could sit. "She said the chair and scissors reminded her of her awful experience," Gibbs said.

"Sounds familiar," Ziva said. "Emma, when I was captured, I was just like you, but my experience there was much different," Ziva explained. "I came back from that awful place. I could not be around people, it took me forever to trust anyone. I was sitting at a table one day and a man grabbed my wrist. I did not see who is was, but I lost it. Kind of like you. I had to learn that the people I used to trust, were still there for me. You have to learn that we will always be there for you," Ziva said.

"Thank you, Ziva," Emma said. Ziva smiled. They stood up and went back down to the alley. "I'm really sorry about that, Tony. I just had a panic attack," Emma said.

"Hey, it's okay. Now we know that you don't need haircuts," Tony said.

"I tried to warn you," Emma said. Tony smiled. They got back in the car and drove home.

* * *

**A/N: So, panic attacks are always fun, right? No, my sister has them all the time. I guess that's what she has against haircuts. **

**Okay, important stuff. I might not be able to post a lot like I used to. My schedule gets insane in September. **

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I wanted to have something up, but with this weekend being the first weekend of football... it didn't happen. I'm a southern girl, so that was like life itself starting. Sorry about that. So, that promo for season 11... I almost died. And I don't mean that sarcastically. I really couldn't breathe. **

**So, here's the third chapter. The story should get rolling soon. If not, I'm really sorry. I'm sick and not really feeling well. On the bright side, my sister is out of the hospital! Yay!**

**Thank you for your reviews and stuff. I love to hear from you guys. Please enjoy!**

* * *

After they had dinner, Emma, Tony, and Ziva decided to watch a movie. It was Emma's turn to choose, so they ended up watching Cinderella. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Emma ran in from the kitchen. She sat down on the couch by Tony. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn from her. "Please, take the popcorn," Emma said sarcastically.

"Okay," Tony said. She elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Emma sighed. They were watching the movie. Emma dozed off somewhere in the middle. Her head came to a rest on Tony's shoulder. He put his arm around her. She snuggled closer to him. Ziva looked up at Tony. He smiled. "I think she's tired," Tony said.

"I would say so," Ziva said. Ace jumped up and curled up. She rested her head on Emma's leg. "You're gonna get too big to do that," Tony said. Ace lifted her head up. "It's so hard to take you seriously when your ears don't stand up right," Tony said.

"She cannot help that, Tony," Ziva said. Ace rested her head back on Emma's leg. When the movie was over, Ziva sat up and stretched. "That was not awful," she said.

"I don't get it," Tony said. Ziva looked at him. He stood up, being careful to put Emma's head softly on the couch. He took the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. "What do you not get?" Ziva asked, following him.

"Certain parts of that movie," Tony said. Ziva leaned against the island. "Like the whole perfect story?" Ziva asked.

"No, because I totally believe in Cinderella stories," Tony said.

"Why? Fairy tales just set you up for more heartbreak," Ziva said. Tony stepped closer to her. He took her hands. "Then why did I get my princess?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled. "It is not quite a Cinderella story, but it is our fairy tale," Ziva said. Tony kissed her. He pulled back and went to the couch. He picked Emma up and carried her to her room. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. Ace came in and got in her bed. She looked at Tony.

"You don't get a kiss," he said. She gave him a look. "Fine, I'll leave you alone," he hissed. He walked out of the room. He turned to go to the nursery. He leaned in the door frame and looked at the amazing paint job. "Did good," he said. He felt arms wrap around him. "Yes, you did. I like the half-and-half paint," she said.

"That's good. It was McGee's idea," Tony said. He turned around and kissed her. "We still have names to decide on," he said.

"I thought we agreed on waiting until they were born," Ziva said. Tony smiled. "We did."

"While we are on the subject of decisions, I want to discuss the wedding," Ziva said. She saw worry instantly come into Tony's eyes. He pulled back a little from her. "Do not worry, we are still getting married," she blurted out. He relaxed a little. "Okay," he said.

"I want a traditional American wedding," Ziva said.

"But?" Tony added. He knew there was more to it. " I still want to keep something from my past," she said. Tony frowned. He thought for a minute. "You want to keep your last name," he said. She nodded. "It is just a piece I cannot let go," she said.

"I understand," Tony said. He rested his forehead against hers. "It would be kind of hard at work with two Agent DiNozzos," Tony added. Ziva smiled. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support you all the way," he said.

"Thank you," Ziva said. She looked into his eyes. "Have you even asked McGee to be your best man?" Ziva asked.

"No," Tony said. He totally thought it was just something that was assumed. "I asked Abby to be my maid of honor, and Gibbs to be the father of the bride. You have to ask these things," Ziva said.

"I will, tomorrow," he said. Ziva kissed him. "Now, my beautiful princess, I think we ought to get our beauty rest," Tony said.

"No matter how long you sleep, you are not going to be beautiful," Ziva teased. Tony laughed and kissed her. He backed them into the bedroom.

* * *

Tony walked down to Abby's lab. He was greeted with music blaring through the speakers. He covered his ears and walked to the back. He turned the music down. Abby peaked her head into the room. "I was listening to that," she said. Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry," he said. Abby smiled and hugged him. "Do you know where I can find McGee?" Tony asked.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Unless I interrupted something," Tony joked. Abby slapped his arm. "Yep, I deserved that," he said. Abby nodded. "He called me and said he was running late," Abby said. Tony got a text from Ziva. "Gibbs is going to kill him. We've got a case and it's his turn to get the coffee. Make sure he knows that," Tony said.

"Tell Gibbs to remember my Caf-Pow," she said. Tony turned around at the door. "That would involve you finding something," he said. Abby crossed her arms. "Don't I always?" She asked. Tony smiled. He started to walk out. "Forgetting something?" She called. Tony put his finger up and walked back in the room. He turned her music back up. "Thank you!" Abby yelled. Tony put his thumbs up. He turned around while he waited for the elevator to come. When he heard the door open, he turn around and ran into Palmer. He spilt something on Tony's jacket and tie. Tony didn't look down at his jacket. He stared straight at the wall above Palmer's head. "Autopsy Gremlin, you have five seconds to give me a damn good reason about why you're here, and why you just spilt what had better not be body fluid of any kind on my _very_ expensive jacket and tie," he said calmly.

"I-I just ne-needed to bring this down to Abby for-" Tony cut him off.

"Okay, time's up!" He pulled Palmer by his ear to Abby's lab. Tony turned the music down again and took his jacket off. "You'll need to take your shirt off too," Tony said.

"But it got on my pants," Palmer said.

"Then I guess you're screwed," Tony said. He was in the process of taking his tie off when Abby came back in. She froze. "Okay, I get that you have an amazing body, Jimmy. And Tony, you're... Tony, but considering you're marrying my best friend, and I'm dating your best friend-"

"McGee's not my-"

"Don't lie to yourself. Now, before I was interrupted... oh yeah! Why the hell are you taking your clothes off in my lab?!" Abby yelled. Tony looked at the phone in her hand. He pointed to it. She nodded. "Autopsy Gremlin spilt some mystery liquid on my shirt and jacket and tie. So, I was giving them to you for testing," Tony said carefully, knowing McGee was on the other end of her phone. It would be hard to ask him to be his best man if he was supposedly stripping in Abby's lab. "What was the mystery substance, Jimmy?" Abby asked.

"It's a... I'm not really sure. Doctor Mallard just told me to bring it down to you," Palmer said. Tony turned to him. "Really?" He asked. Palmer nodded. "Sorry," he said.

"Oh, you're gonna be," Tony said. He charged at Palmer. Abby ran and got between them. She held her phone with her shoulder and head. She put her a hand on their chests. "Tony... I'm not going to make a judgement here, but compared to Jimmy, that's just sad," she said. Tony glared at her. Her face fell. Tony knew McGee was going off about the fact that her hands were on other men. "Timmy..." she said, trying to be patient. "Tim..." she said again.

"Timothy McGee! Listen to the woman!" Tony finally yelled, still trying to kill Palmer. "Thank you, Tony," Abby said. "Now, Timmy..." She stopped. Tony backed away, knowing she was about to get really angry. "If that's what you think," she said.

"This is bad," Tony mumbled to himself.

"You're too damn protective. No, it's Tony and Jimmy... why on Earth would I do that?" Abby asked. She covered the speaker. "No offense, guys," she said. Tony nodded. He already had Ziva. "I don't want to hear that shit. You went undercover with Ziva. And slept with her. Yes, I know it was fake, but you still had your hands on her." Tony noticed the sarcasm in her voice. "Oh, I'm not mad at Ziva. Because- no, I understand that she made the first move. Why the hell are you turning this around on me?!" Abby screamed. Tony looked at Palmer. They were both scared that she was going to kill somebody after she hung up. "You don't trust me?" Abby asked, her voice suddenly laced with tears. "That's what it sounded like to me," she said.

"Abby, he's just-" Abby shot Palmer a glance that told him to shut the hell up. He looked at the floor. "NO! I'm not! Why can't you just listen to me for once?" She asked. Her green eyes had tears forming in them. "If that's how you want it. I guess we're through, then. But just so you know, I'm pregnant. It's yours, but you don't even give a shit, do you?" Abby asked. She hung up. She was quiet for a few minutes, then threw her phone across the room. She sank to the floor. Tony knelt down beside her. He looked around Jimmy to see Taz, Ziva, Gibbs, and Ducky. He looked at Gibbs and stood back up. He walked out of the room. Palmer followed. Gibbs walked past them. When the door closed, he locked it. He sat by her. She said something and started crying.

"For the love of God. Please put a shirt on," Taz said. Tony glared at her. "What the hell are you even doing here?" He asked.

"I came by to tell you that the little girl you're supposed to be taking care of, called me and told me that she was sick," Taz snapped. Tony sighed. "So, why did she call you, and why didn't you get her?" He asked.

"I did, she's upstairs, running a freaking one-hundred and three degree fever. She's having trouble breathing, and for the first time in a while, she threw up... blood. So, your welcome for being the parent," Taz snapped. She turned around. Tony grabbed her arm. She stopped. "Let go of me," she said slowly. She didn't turn around. "Tony, it would be very wise for you to let go of my arm," she said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm a little tense," he said. "I just broke my best friend up with my other best friend. Not on purpose, but I shouldn't have tried to murder Palmer."

"I'll tell you again... Let. Go. Of. My. Arm," Taz said. Tony didn't let go. She tried to pull away, but Tony pulled her back. In the next half a second, Taz turned around faster than lightning. Her fist connected with the side of Tony's face. He let go of her arm. She walked away from him. Tears streaming down her face. "Ducky, please take care of Tony. I will talk to Taz," Ziva said. She walked out of the lab.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh. What's going on with the family? Stressful. Goodness. Sorry that it's kind of on the long side, I needed to make up for my missed days. Please tell me what you think! I love to know what you want to see in future chapters. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't have anything up yesterday. It was labor day, and even though I was out of school, I still had homework. Thank you for all your reviews. **

**Sorry for such a short a/n, but I don't really have much to say. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva followed Taz to the elevator. Taz didn't stop her from getting in, but she didn't say anything either. Ziva flipped the switch. "Spit it out," she said.

"Fine," Taz said. She spit her gum out on the floor. Ziva resisted the urge to kill Taz and just took a deep breath. "Taz, you will tell me why the hell you just punched him!" Ziva said. Taz didn't say anything. "Answer me!" Ziva said.

"No! Stop interrogating me!" Taz yelled. She reached for the switch. Ziva blocked it. "What happened?" She asked. Taz sighed. "Lewis and I are fighting. I'm scared for Emma. What just happened back there between Abby and McGee, it hasn't been a good day," Taz said.

"I am scared for her as well, and I have to talk to Abby after Gibbs is done. Stress is hard, I understand," Ziva said. She put her hand on Taz's shoulder. "This college thing is getting to me. I don't know what I'm going to do. Either way, I'll have to leave Emma... Again! I can't do that to her," Taz said. She started crying again. "You still have time, do you not?" Ziva asked.

"Not much," Taz said.

"Just remember, Tony and I will always be here for you," Ziva said. Taz hugged her. "Thank you," she said.

"You are welcome," Ziva said. She flipped the switch again. They went up to the bullpen. Ziva's phone was ringing. "David," she answered.

"Ziva, Vance is sending another team to the case," Tony said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we might be a team member short after Gibbs is done with McGee," Tony said. Ziva bit her lip. She had to catch McGee before he went down to the lab. Just in time, McGee came out of the elevator. Ziva threw the phone down and stopped him. He had a worried look in his eye. "If you value your life, you'll stay up here," Taz said.

"I have to apologize," McGee said.

"Sit," Ziva said. She pointed to her chair. He pulled it out and sat down. "Okay..." Ziva began slowly. "What the hell did you do?!" She all of a sudden yelled.

"We were fighting. I didn't mean to say that it was much more enjoyable when she wasn't yelling at me. Then, I said she only yelled at me since we had been dating. She ended it then. Then said she was pregnant with my child and that I don't give a shit," McGee said. "I have to talk to her, Ziva." Emma stood up. She had a major frown on her face. "I thought that I warned you that if you hurt her, in any way, that I would hurt you," she said.

"Now is not the time, Emma," McGee said. He stood up. "I'd be writing my will if I was you," Taz said.

"He is not going to be killed," Ziva said. The elevator sounded. They turned around to see Gibbs and Tony walk in. "On second thought, you might not live to see your child," Ziva added. Gibbs had such a frightening glare on his face that even Ziva moved out of the way. "Gee thanks," McGee hissed.

"No problem," Ziva said. McGee stood up. Gibbs came up to him. He pushed him back into the chair. He put his hands on the arms of the chairs and got really close to McGee's face. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to explain what the hell you were thinking!" Gibbs barked. "I was willing to let my team be together, but if all you're going to do is get them knocked up, then both of you can be looking for a new job by the end of the week!"

"Wait! Why am I getting yelled at?" Tony asked.

"Because if you hadn't stripped in her office, none of this would be happening," McGee snapped.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help the girl with her job," Tony said.

"The only thing you did was hurt her!" McGee yelled.

"I'm not the one who got her knocked up and then broke her heart," Tony said. McGee stood up. Gibbs held him back from Tony. "Hey!" He yelled. "Both of you can shut the hell up!" McGee sat back down. Tony clenched his jaw. "What are you going to do?" Gibbs whispered.

"I'm going to talk to her," McGee said.

"Nope, you will not go anywhere near her for the next twenty-four hours," Gibbs said calmly. McGee's eyes filled with sadness. "I have to apologize," he said.

"Find another way, but you will not go near her lab, near her apartment, or near her until I sat so," Gibbs said. McGee sighed. "Fine." Gibbs backed away and slapped McGee's head for good measure.

* * *

Ziva walked down to Abby's lab. She found her sitting at her desk. "Abbs?" She asked. Abby looked up. She stood up and hugged Ziva. "You okay?" Ziva asked.

"No, I'm not," Abby said. She sat back down. "I don't even know what went wrong. We fought, and then it was just over," Abby said. She looked at the picture of her and McGee that she had on her desk. "When were you planning on telling me?" Ziva asked.

"Telling you what?"

"About the little green-eyed genius that you are going to have?" Ziva said, laughing a little.

"I wasn't going to," Abby said.

"Why not?" Ziva questioned.

"Because I'm not pregnant. I just panicked and thought it would have more of an effect if we broke up and another man would play daddy for his child," Abby explained.

"So, he is upstairs freaking out and suffering the wrath of Emma because you wanted him to feel bad?" Ziva asked. Abby nodded. "How bad is the wrath of Emma?" She asked.

"Well, considering she is sick, it is not as bad as it could be," Ziva said. Abby looked at her best friend. "She's sick?"

"Yes," Ziva replied.

"As in... the sick we just got rid of?" Abby asked.

"Yes, she threw up blood, and is having trouble breathing. She has a bad fever, as well," Ziva said. Abby sighed. "Should I go up and see McGee?" She asked.

"No, Gibbs is not letting him within at least a mile," Ziva said.

"I doubt that," Abby said.

"He's not allowed to see you for the next twenty-four hours," Ziva said. "But he and Tony did almost get into a fight. If Gibbs had not been there, Tony would have his other side of his face busted up."

"Why-"

"Taz punched him in the face," Ziva said.

"What?" Abby asked.

"He would not let go of her arm, so she punched him," Ziva said. Abby laughed a little. "See? It is a lot better when you smile," Ziva said. Abby hugged her friend again. She pulled back. "I think someone's ready to be out," she said, putting her hands on Ziva's stomach. Ziva smiled. "I think they are," she said.

"Thank you, Ziva, for coming down here," Abby said.

"Anything for my best friend," Ziva said.

* * *

Ziva walked back to the bullpen. Tony was on the phone with someone. Ziva went to McGee's desk. "Tony asked me to be his best man. Can you believe it?" He asked.

"Yes, you are like a brother to him," Ziva said.

"And breaking me up with my girlfriend is a sign of that?" McGee said.

"I would not say that Abby is completely set on going through with that," Ziva said.

"You talked to her?" He asked.

"Yes. Just give her time," Ziva said. McGee nodded. "I will," he said. Ziva patted his cheek she walked to her desk and sat down. Emma was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't feel good," she said.

"I am sorry," Ziva said. Emma coughed, she felt something in her mouth. When she recognized the taste, she felt tears come to her eyes. "What is it?" Ziva asked. Emma opened her mouth to talk, but she had to sit up and spit what was in her mouth out. She felt the stabbing pain in her stomach that she hadn't felt in so long. She looked down at the garbage can where she spit the blood out. "Ziva," she said.

"What?" Ziva asked. She looked down into her garbage can. "It's back," Emma said, not raising her gaze from the blood she coughed up. She felt sweat forming on her forehead. Tony had stopped his conversation. He hung up. "What's back?" He asked.

"I'm sick again," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, crap! More cliffhangers! But at least everything should work out for Abby and McGee!**

**Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you! Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We left with the thought that Emma might be sick again... dun dun dun... And with McGee having to fix things with Abby. Maybe everything will work out, maybe something won't. **

**I am going to be offering you a chance to tell me what you would like to see in future chapters, or what you think needs to be improved. I am going to go ahead and apologize if this isn't my best chapter. It was a long day. One of the days that never end... **

**Yeah, but you don't want my life story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

On their way home from the doctor, Emma was relieved to know that she wasn't sick. It was just some last minute pains and coughs. It had taken so long to happen because the treatment stopped it. It didn't heal all the way, so her body had to work that out on it's own. "At least it's not your disease coming back," Tony said.

"That's a relief. I just don't know why my fever was so high," Emma said.

"He said that had something to do with it, also," Ziva said.

"Oh," Emma said. She had a big smile on her face. They got home before it was completely dark. "Can we watch a movie?" Emma asked.

"Sounds good, but it's Ziva's turn to choose," Tony said. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so what?" She asked. She opened the back door to let Ace out. "Nothing," Tony said. He sent a smile to Ziva. "What are we going to watch Miss David?" He asked.

"I do not know, Mr. DiNozzo," she replied. She walked to him. "What type of movie are you in the mood for?" She asked. Tony pulled her close to him. "It's your choice, but it has to be Emma appropriate," Tony said.

"I was not planning on choosing one that had, as you called it, the horizontal dance in it," Ziva said.

"It was better than saying the real thing, wasn't it?" Tony asked.

"I am not so sure about that. You asked if Abby turned McGee into a vampire," Ziva said.

"Speaking of which, how is that working out?" Tony asked.

"Um, I talked to Abby after I was sure you and McGee were not going to kill each other," Ziva said.

"And?" Tony asked. Ziva sighed. "On the bright side, she's going to forgive McGee and she's not pregnant," Ziva said.

"Is there a dark side?" Tony asked.

"I do not think so," Ziva said. "She was really upset." Ziva hit his arm. He threw his hands. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Playing a part in hurting my best friend," Ziva said. Tony laughed a little and backed away from her. "Okay, I really do need a movie request," Tony said. Ziva walked over to the cabinet they kept the movies in. "One for the Money?" Ziva asked. She turned to see Tony lying on the couch. "Yes, because we really want Emma saying that she want's to be a bounty hunter," Tony said.

"So, that is a no. Men in Black?" Ziva suggested.

"Yeah, let's give her nightmares about aliens!" Tony said sarcastically. Ziva sighed. "I am just saying the first thing I see," Ziva said.

"Well, that's apparently not working," Tony said. "Emma!" He yelled. Ziva tensed up and turned around. "Do you have to yell?" She asked. Tony nodded. Emma came out of her room in her bath robe. "You called," she said.

"Yes, what movie would you like to watch?" Tony asked. Emma thought for a minute. "I don't know. Just pick the Lion King or something," she said. She turned and went back into her room. "We don't have that!" Tony yelled. Emma came back to the rail and threw a movie case at him. "Thank you," he said. Emma nodded and turned around. Ziva grabbed the movie from Tony. "Hey! I say that we watch the Lion King," she said.

"I think that sounds amazing," Tony agreed. He laughed and stood up. He put the movie in and pushed play. He paused it until Emma came down.

While they were watching it, Emma was practically quoting the whole movie. She knew every word to every song, and most of the words to every scene. "That's just crazy," Tony said.

"Well, have you met me?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and crazy is the adjective to describe you," Tony said. Emma nodded. The song between Nala and Simba was on. Tony leaned over to Ziva. "Can _you_ feel the love tonight?" He asked.

"I guess we will find out when this is over," she whispered. Tony kissed her. "Have some respect, people! There are young children trying to watch a movie!" Emma hissed. Tony smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know kissing was against the rules in our own house," he said.

"It is when I'm watching a movie," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tony sighed. They finished the rest of the movie. "Okay, Emma, time for bed," Tony said.

"But I'm not tired," Emma whined. Tony raised his eyebrows. "Last one up is a rotten egg!" He blurted out. Emma got up, but Tony pulled her back down. "That's cheating!" Emma yelled. Tony shook his head. He ran to the stairs. Emma grabbed his leg. He almost fell. It was enough to slow him down. She got past him and went to her room. "You're a rotten egg!" Emma chanted.

"I guess so. Now brush your teeth so your breath doesn't smell like one," he said. Emma went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Tony walked back to the rail. "You are such a child," Ziva said.

"I can't help it," he replied. He went back into Emma's room and waited for her to finish brushing her teeth. Ace was already asleep. When Emma came out of the bathroom, she looked at Tony, then threw her her towel from her bath at him. He caught it. "Get in bed," he said. She rolled her eyes and crawled under her covers. "Now, goodnight, Emma," Tony said.

"Night, Tony," she said. tony kissed her cheek and walked out. He closed her door. "Now, are you ever going to answer that question?" Tony asked.

"Well, I guess you can find out," Ziva purred. She pulled him by his tie into the bedroom.

* * *

Ziva was down in Abby's lab, waiting for the team to come back from the field. "So, for you want a traditional wedding, and don't want your last name changed?" Abby asked.

"I do not know about the whole name thing. Maybe it could just be David, as a middle name or something, then DiNozzo."

"That sounds better than your whole last name being David-DiNozzo," Abby said. "So the bachelorette party, is going to be awesome! I-"

"Abby, do not make it something I cannot do because of the twins," Ziva said.

"Well, that ruins all my ideas. This just proves that nothing good can come from sleeping with Tony!" Abby said. Ziva shook her head. "There are good things," she said.

"Like? I totally forgot! Was he just lying when he told us all those stories about how he was?" Abby asked. "Or were they all true? Oh! And I think it's amazing that you are having a girl because, all the girls Tony slept with in the past-"

"Abby, where are you going with this?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I was just going to say it would be nice to have another girl in his life that he could actually appreciate," Abby finished.

"It is fine. What were you originally planning for the party?" Ziva asked.

"It doesn't really matter. You couldn't do it anyway. It has to be something Taz can do," Abby said. "Emma's mom will be in town the day of the party, right?"

"Yes, so we do not have to worry about kid-friendly places."

"Taz is only seventeen," Abby said.

"Oh, right," Ziva said. She thought for a minute. "We'll plan it later," Abby said. Ziva agreed with her. "Has McGee apologized yet?" Ziva asked.

"Kind of. When I started everything this morning, he rigged my stereo or something to play our favorite song," Abby said. "He put roses in my office and left a really sweet note."

"What did it say?" Ziva asked.

"That is kind of personal," Abby said. Ziva put her hands up in defense. "That is fine," she said. "Are you going to forgive him?"

"Once Gibbs lets him come down here, yes."

"I do not think he slept last night. He looked very tired this morning," Ziva said.

"He was probably here all night," Abby said. She looked a lot happier today then yesterday. Her eyes were bright, and she had her usual smile on her face. "I am not trying to get in your business, or anything, but does McGee have a reason to even believe you are pregnant?" Ziva asked.

"Yes..." Abby said, her cheeks turning red. Ziva smiled. "Do not be ashamed, Abby. You have slept with him before, have you not?" Ziva asked. Abby shook her head. "No, we took it slow. The first time we actually... did it, was the night he was framed for murder," Abby said.

"Really? I thought you did before that," Ziva said. When she saw Abby's face, she dropped the subject. She was going to start another conversation when her computer started receiving the evidence from the crime scene. "Fingerprints, tire tracks, and already a person of interest," Abby said.

"Do we have the victim's name yet?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet. Ducky will have to bring the body in. There apparently were no fingerprints on the woman," Abby said. Ziva sighed and sat down. She felt the twins move and smiled.

* * *

McGee, of course was the first one down to help Abby. She was looking under the car. McGee bent down, pulled her out from under the car, pulled her up, and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then just went with it. When they pulled back, McGee looked like he wanted to cry. "Abby, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"I forgive you," she said. McGee kissed her again. "About the whole baby thing," Abby said, pulling away from him. "I'm not pregnant," she said. McGee didn't look upset, but he didn't look thrilled. "What's that expression for?" Abby asked.

"I'm happy you're not pregnant, because I am not ready for that... at all. But if I ever... I mean if _we_ ever decide to have kids, I hope they are just like you... perfect," McGee said. Abby smiled. She gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Okay, now that I'm over the thought of barfing, do you have anything?" Tony asked.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"The hell if I know. I can't keep up with him. What am I his father?" Tony asked. He felt a slap on the back of the head. "No, DiNozzo, you're not. But you might not get to be a father if you don't cut out the smart ass comments," Gibbs said.

"Sorry, boss," Tony said. He handed Abby the Caf-Pow and turned to the elevator. Gibbs looked at Abby and McGee. "I'll give you five minutes to kiss and finish making things right," he said. McGee smiled. He turned and looked Abby in the eye. She had a big smile on her face. "Did you like your surprise this morning?" McGee asked.

"I loved it," Abby said. She pulled the note that he had given her out of her pocket. "You remembered," she said.

"How could I forget? Those are your favorite words in the world. I wouldn't forget that," he said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I won't forget either." She kissed him gently. He smiled against her lips. "Can this five minutes last forever?" He whispered.

"No, because then, you wouldn't get to finish this five minutes tonight," Abby purred. She untangled herself from him and got back to work, leaving him to his own thoughts. "Wait... do you mean..." he stopped. Abby came out from under the car. "Timmy, those kinds of thoughts are border-lining red and yellow light situations. Of course that's what I mean!" She said. She winked at him and got back under the car. McGee smiled, turned around, and went back to the bullpen.

* * *

**A/N: So, they made up! Yayy! I might have trouble posting Friday and Saturday. I will try to get something up, but the chances are minimum. Please tell me what you think! I love you hear from you! Tell me if there's anything you want to see in future chapters. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am going to go ahead and apologize if this is a down-right shitty chapter. I had a really, really bad day. I mean, walked into my last class of the day and my best guy friend asked me what was wrong... Lost it, right in the middle of the classroom. I had an emotional breakdown. **

**But you don't care. I just wanted to tell you about why this might not be good. I'm sick, and don't feel well. Please cut me some slack. **

**Thank you for your reviews, I am glad you enjoy the story. I will keep writing as long as you keep liking it. **

* * *

Emma woke up bright and early. Today was the day her mother was coming back for a two week visit. She couldn't wait to see her. "Ace! Mommy's coming back today! I'm so excited," Emma whispered. She got up and found her outfit for the day. Emma looked at the dress she would wear for Ziva's wedding in two days. She smiled as she thought back on the lecture she had to give Ziva about the dresses. She turned around and walked out of the closet. She knew her mother wouldn't be here until that night, but she was still excited.

She put her clothes on, brushed her hair, and clipped it away from her face. She smiled at her reflection and left her room. She was wearing a pink skirt with black leggings and a blue and pink shirt. She went up to the hideaway and found the song she had been working on. She sat down on the bench and opened the book. Her feet dangled from the bench. She frowned and looked over the first few notes. She could hardly sit still long enough to make it through one measure.

She eventually gave up and went back down stairs. Tony and Ziva were awake. They weren't dressed yet. "Emma, why are you up so early?" Tony asked.

"I'm excited. I can't help it! I'm seven," she said.

"Well, next time, please try harder to make noise," Ziva said.

"Did I wake you up?" Emma asked.

"No, we just like getting out of bed at five in the morning," Ziva said sarcastically. Emma crossed her arms. "Excuse me, but sarcasm is my thing," she said. Ziva shook her head and turned around. Tony's phone started ringing. Emma ran to answer it. She walked over to Tony. "It's Gibbs!" She whispered.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony answered. "Okay, we'll be there." He hung up and sighed. "Case?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, and we just finished one," Tony said.

"So?" Emma asked.

"I really don't like working right after we had a long case," he said. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Well, this is what you get for being on Gibbs' team," she said. Tony raised his eyebrows at her. "Really, you want to go there?" He asked.

"Nope," Emma said, putting her hands up to stop him. "I don't want to hear a "back in my day, we had to walk to school... up hill... both ways" story," she finished.

"You're so kind," Tony said. She smiled. "Hey, I think your front teeth are finally coming in," he said.

"I know! I'm so happy because then McGee can't call me snaggletooth anymore," Emma said happily.

* * *

Ziva and Emma went down to Abby's lab. "So, we can't do anything, but wait for them to come back," Emma said. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Are you excited about the wedding?" Abby asked.

"Well, yeah, but not the whole hair situation," Emma said.

"You do not have to have your hair fancy," Ziva said. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care, as long as no sharp or scary objects come near me," she said.

"I will make sure to tell them that," Ziva said. She and Abby stood up. "Already?" Ziva asked.

"Apparently," Abby said. They looked at the pictures taken at the crime scene. "That was fast," Emma said. Ziva shook her head. "I know why," she said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"The police department was already there. Either they started processing before us, or another agency came," Ziva said. She made it sound like the simplest thing to think of. "They should already be on their way back, since we don't get any evidence until... wait, this is Gibbs we are talking about. Of course we will get evidence," Ziva said.

"Just no body, or actual forensics," Abby added.

"No, but we will get pictures and statements and bank records," Ziva said. She smiled. She felt the flutter in her stomach that had become familiar over the past few weeks. She smiled and looked down at her stomach. She could finally feel the kicks on the outside without any trouble. "Only a few more months, little ones," she said.

* * *

Emma ran to the door to open it for her mother. "Mommy!" She exclaimed when she opened it. She hugged her mother. "Emma, baby! Oh, my goodness! You've grown so much! How many teeth have you lost?" She asked.

"Three!" Emma said.

"That's great! How's school?"

"Boring as always, but how is your work going?" Emma asked.

"It's very interesting. I really wish you could be there with me," Carroll said.

"I wish I could be there, too. I want you to meet someone," Emma said. Ace came running from the couch and met Carroll. "Who's this?" She asked.

"That's Ace. She was my Christmas present," Emma said. Tony and Ziva walked to the door. "Tony, how are you?" Carroll asked.

"I'm great, how about you?" He replied.

"Never better. Oh, Ziva. You look wonderful!" She said. Ziva smiled. "Thank you," she said. Carroll came in and sat down on the couch. "So, the big day is getting close," Carroll said. "Are you excited?"

"Very... but really nervous," Tony said. He took Ziva's hand. "Why are you nervous?" Carroll asked.

"I've had things... not work out in the past," Tony said. Ziva knew he was talking about Wendy. She squeezed his hand to let him know she wouldn't do that to him. "Well, I can tell that you two are very happy together," Carroll said. They spent the rest of the visit talking, telling stories, and making plans for Emma. They decided that Emma and Ace would go home with Carroll and stay until Carroll had to go back. Since the wedding was so close, Gibbs made an exception and let the FBI handle the case.

Emma packed her bags. Her mom took care of the dress. Tony and Ziva said their goodbyes and waved as they drove off. "It is going to be okay," Tony said.

"I know. It just will not feel quite right until she is back," Ziva said. She and Tony closed the door. "So since tonight is the last night I get to sleep with my fiance', what are we planning on doing?" Tony asked.

"Anything you want," Ziva whispered in his ear. He almost lost it, right there. He remembered the twins, and was careful not to go crazy. "Really?" He asked.

"Just as long as you do not cause any damage," Ziva said. Tony smiled. He sat down on the couch. Ziva straddled his lap. She felt something different about the way he was loving her. His hands were gentle, his kiss was more passionate, and he was letting her set the pace. She pulled back. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Ziva woke up in Tony's arms. She turned to face him. He was already awake. "Good morning," he said. He kissed her. "We're getting married tomorrow," he said.

"I know," Ziva whispered. She knew she was going to have to get up. Abby was going to be there to get her around five. She and Tony weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding from that point forward. She looked at the clock. "It is already nine?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to get up," Tony said. He moved his hand down to Ziva's stomach. "They still haven't moved for me," he said. Ziva pulled his hand away from her stomach and kissed it. "They are your children, so of course they are going to be hard-headed," she said.

"That doesn't mean they have to stop moving when ever I'm trying to feel them," he whined. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Stop whining. Life will go on," she said. They eventually got up and got showered. The house did seem lifeless without Emma there. "We will not be back here until next week," Ziva said.

"I know. But, at least I think you'll enjoy the honeymoon," Tony said. Ziva smiled. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Why not?" She asked. Tony pulled her into a kiss. "Because that would ruin the surprise," he said. Ziva felt a shiver run though her body. The way he said that made her knees weak. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Tony said.

Abby got there around five. Ziva and Tony stood on the front porch. "Really, guys? You're going to act like a couple kissing goodnight on their first date?" Abby asked. Tony hugged Ziva. "I will see you in less than twenty-four hours," Ziva said.

"That's too long," Tony said. He kissed her. He was beaming when he pulled back. "The next time we kiss, we'll be husband and wife," he said. Ziva smiled. "I cannot wait," she said. She let go of Tony's hand and got in the car. "Are you ready to have fun?" Abby asked.

"Please tell me we are not going to get drunk and do anything stupid," Ziva said.

"No, we're doing something that Taz can do, too," Abby said.

* * *

**A/N: I know... not my best chapter. But... it was a bad day. Tomorrow should be better... if I even have time to get something up. I am really sorry. **

**Please tell me what you think, but don't be to harsh. I can't handle anything too harsh. Okay? Thank you. My sister isn't doing well and my parents are away on business, so I'm alone with her. **

**It's been a rough week in general. **

**You don't care about my personal life, so please tell me if I you are still enjoying my story. Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the wedding chapter. I don't know much about weddings, so it isn't the best. Don't hate too much. I have been up for... I don't know how long. Cut. Me. Some. Slack.**

**Thank you for the reviews and such. I love hearing from you guys. So, it's really rough. But I'm half asleep right now anyway. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva didn't know where they were going. Abby wouldn't tell her. "At least tell me we are not going to a strip club or something," Ziva said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Taz can't pass for an adult, so she couldn't come with us," Abby said. She turned onto a road. "I really want to know where we are going," Ziva said.

"And I want to tell you, but it's a surprise," Abby said. Ziva sighed. She gave up and just went along for the ride. Abby pulled into a parking lot. "A softball game?" Ziva asked.

"Just until the game is over," Abby said. "Then we can take Taz with us to the other place." Ziva got out of the car. She looked at the scoreboard and saw that the game was in the last inning, but the teams were tied. Tony and Taz had been teaching her the basics of American sports, such as football, baseball, and basketball.

* * *

The game ended, Taz slowly came out of the dug-out. Her team had lost. "Can't win them all," Abby said. Taz shook her head. "That's not why I'm upset," she said. They walked to her car so she could get her dress, bag, and other things out of it. She put her softball things in the trunk and locked her car.

"Why are you upset?" Ziva asked.

"Because we should've won that game. This girl was running home and I had the ball, so she had to slide. Do you think she did? No! She hit me. Um, excuse me... but I think this is softball, not football," Taz ranted.

"Was she called out?" Abby asked.

"No! She was safe because I didn't tag her. When the glove touches the runner, as long as the ball is in there, she's out! I just don't understand umpires these days," Taz said. She sat in the back seat of Abby's car. "What's the plan?" Taz asked.

"I figured since you had a game and Ziva can't do any fun things because she got the smart idea to sleep with Tony, we could just relax at the hotel," Abby said.

"That actually sounds amazing," Taz said.

"I know it's not the perfect bacholorette party, but it's the best thing I could think of," Abby said.

"I did not want a crazy party," Ziva said.

"Good, because you aren't getting one," Abby replied. They drove to their hotel.

* * *

Tony went into the bar with McGee. The plan was to just watch the basketball game and then go to the hotel. "Hey, dad," Tony said when he saw his father sitting at the table.

"Junior! How are you?" He asked.

"A little nervous, but not bad," Tony said.

"Yet," McGee added. Tony turned around and resisted the urge to slap McGee's head. "Don't do it, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. He sat down at their table. "Hey, boss. I wasn't going to do anything," Tony said.

"Well, are you going to sit down, or stay standing?" McGee asked. Tony hadn't even noticed he was standing up. He sat down and ordered something to drink. "Don't be nervous," McGee whispered. "Ziva wouldn't hurt you like Wendy did."

"I know. It's just something you never forget or stop worrying about," Tony said. He was glad that McGee was so supportive. He would have to return the favor when McGee's wedding came. Tony knew that he and Abby would end up together. It was just as obvious and his relationship with Ziva was.

Neither one wanted to admit it, but they'd loved each other from the first day. Even if they fought, but what friends don't? They enjoyed the rest of their night talking, drinking, and watching the game.

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the mirror of her room. They had spent the whole day getting hair done and make-up. They went to the hotel the wedding would be at and had reserved rooms. "You look amazing," Abby said.

"I actually do like how the dress does not make me look like I have a bowling ball under the gown," Ziva joked, trying to relax a little. Nothing was helping. She watched as Abby made a few adjustments to her hair and dress.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" She asked. Abby smiled. "Just think of how happy Tony makes you," she said. Ziva loved how Abby always knew what to say. There was a knock at the door. Abby opened it and let Taz and Emma in. "I never thought I would see the day when Taz was actually dressed up," Abby said.

"Well, today's the day," Taz mumbled. She and Abby had the same dress. Her strapless navy blue dress went down to about her knees. It hugged her figure from the waist up and was loose at the bottom. She wore very nice silver shoes and a diamond necklace. Her blonde hair was straight, but pulled away from her face. It was clipped in the back. "I thought you were going to wear it up," Ziva said.

"I didn't know your priorities about tattoos, so I covered up as many as I could. I have one behind my ear and one between my shoulder blades. Those were the ones I could cover up," Taz said.

"Thank you for that," Ziva said. Taz nodded. Emma was in a spaghetti strap dress. It fit like Taz's, but cut a little lower in the back. Ziva saw that Emma did everything possible to cover her scars. The one from her lung surgery was visible. A few on her back were, also. "I told you," Emma said.

"I know," Ziva said. She turned to the mirror and looked at her dress again. She smiled. "Are you ready?" Gibbs asked. He was standing at the door. "I guess," Ziva said. She went to Gibbs. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you."

* * *

Tony rinsed his mouth out again. McGee knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" He asked. Tony looked in the mirror. He opened the door. "I really shouldn't have had that last drink last night," he said.

"Look, you're going to be okay. It's Ziva," McGee said.

"I know, I just can't handle what Wendy put me through. If I have to do that again..." Tony stopped. He took a deep breath. "Junior, I was scared to death when your mom and I got married. I just didn't want to screw anything up. It was all worth it in the end," Tony's father said.

"Thanks dad," Tony said. He made sure everything was okay, and went out of his room.

* * *

Abby and McGee walked out first. They walked to the front, followed by Taz and Senior. Tony took a deep breath when he heard the song that Ziva would be walking in to. The doors opened and Emma came out, followed by Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs kissed Ziva on the cheek before giving her hand to Tony. The whole thing was kind of a blur to Ziva. They said "I do" and then, the vows came. They decided on personal vows.

Tony went first: "Ziva David, our story started where a painful one was ending. I lost my partner, but you came in and stole my heart. I could never admit that I fell in love with you. Rules, doubts, and downright stupidity kept me from telling you, and myself, that you were the one for me.

"Most people say that you had me at "hello". I am the only one who can say that you, Ziva, had my heart from the second you said "phone sex". I've always been able to trust you. I know you hated me at times, but I deserved that half of the time. The other half, not so much. I will stay by your side, no matter what. And when everything seems hopeless, I will show you the hope. Because you've always done that for me. I love you and I am very lucky to be able to call you my wife," Tony finished. Ziva had tears pooling in her eyes by the end of his vow.

She blinked a few times to get them to go away. "Anthony DiNozzo, there were times when I could have killed you. Our first meeting was one of those times. It took a lot to get me to see through the annoying comments. I realized that when you were with someone else, I could not handle it.

"It was those moments that I realized more and more, that you were mine. You were mine from the first second I met you. People do not get to say that often. I am very happy to be carrying your children, because I would not want anyone else to. You told me that you could not live without me. I did not show how much that meant to me at the time, but it meant the world. You were seeking revenge, but I know you were doing that because you loved me.

"You always loved me. I love you and I will be proud to be your wife," Ziva almost let the tears fall. She looked into Tony's eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Tony pulled her into a gentle kiss. They were both smiling when they pulled back. "I love you, wife," he said.

"I love you, husband," Ziva replied. They stood side by side. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo," he said. Tony gave her hand a squeeze. She chose DiNozzo, but would still be known as Agent David. They walked back out together.

* * *

"The cake is the best part!" Taz said. She was trying to talk Ziva into smearing cake on Tony's face. "I will not do that to him," she said. Taz shifted her weight. "Lewis is talking Tony into it right now," she said.

"Tony will not do that," Ziva said.

"This is Tony we're talking about," Taz said. Ziva sighed. "Fine, I will do it," she said. Taz smiled. "Good because it's time to cut the cake!" She exclaimed. Tony and Ziva went to their beautiful cake. He grabbed the knife and they cut it together. Tony got icing on his fingers. Ziva did the same. "Don't!" He said.

"Too late," Ziva replied. She reached and smeared the icing on his face. He did the same to her. They kissed and were laughing. "I think the cake is rather good," Tony said.

"I agree," Ziva said. She turned to get a napkin and saw Shmeil. She wiped her face and went to hug him. "Ziva, I am so happy for you," he said.

"I did not know you were coming!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Surprise," Tony said, wrapping his arms around her. She turned and kissed him. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Mrs. DiNozzo," he said. A slow song started playing. Ziva recognized the song and looked wide-eyed at Tony. "Just for us," he said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Their first dance as husband and wife would be to their song. The song played in Berlin. "They're playing our song, sweet cheeks," he said.

"No matter how many times I hear this song, I will never get tired of hearing those words," she said. Ziva saw tears in his eyes. "I know it's kind of cliche', but I had to. It is _our_ song," Tony said.

"I do not care if it is cliche' or not. I love it," she said. They danced together. A few hours later, after the father-daughter dance and all other festivities, Tony and Ziva got into a limo. "You got us a limo?" She asked.

"Of course. Anything for my lovely bride," Tony said. Ziva smiled and kissed him. They drove to the airport. Tony pulled out their tickets. "Paris," he said.

"Paris," she whispered. "It is perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Probably worse than yesterday's chapter, right? Sorry. My parents don't believe me when I say that I don't get sleep at night. I am up half of the time with my sister. I get home at 7 from softball and band and school. I get homework done by 11. And my sister wakes up at about two or three most mornings. So I get about five hours of sleep on the best days. **

**Please tell me what you think! I know it was a bad chapter, so don't tell me that. I do, however want to know what you suggest for future chapters and stuff. Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This will not become a regular thing. Posting past midnight. I will have chapters up earlier, but until my parents get back, it will be really hard. **

**Thank you for all your reviews. I am glad you like the last chapter. I know it was a little rough. This one might be a little better, but if it isn't, I am really sorry. Anyways... please enjoy!**

* * *

They changed on the plane, since it was a private flight. Tony pulled Ziva closer to him. She hesitated for a second. Figuring it was just because she was tired, Tony gently kissed her. She kissed back, but Tony could tell something was wrong. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ziva had tears in her eyes. Tony put his hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch. "You can tell me anything," Tony said.

"I know," Ziva replied. Tony moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. She sighed lightly. "You're gonna tell me," Tony said.

"When Emma and Taz came into the dressing room, it wasn't what I was expecting. Taz made an exception and wore her hair down to cover her tattoos. She wanted to meet my standards," Ziva said.

"She still had the one on her wrist, leg, and ankle showing," Tony said. Ziva nodded. "I know, but those were not ones that could be covered. Emma sat in a chair and had people coming at her with things that could have triggered another panic attack. Her scars showed, and she did that so that I would feel okay about my scars," Ziva said.

"So, you're upset because people care about you?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head. "No, I am not upset. It makes me realize that no matter what I have been through, people will always be there for me. It finally dawned on me that I actually have a family, other than the team. I just have to let that settle in," Ziva said. Tony kissed her forehead. "Of course you have people who care about you. We've always cared about you and will always care about you. I have the ring on my finger to prove that you're mine to care for now," Tony said. He kissed her.

"Thank you," Ziva said. Tony smiled. They sat down and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Tony woke up a few hours later. He checked his watch and saw that it was six a.m. In D.C. He knew that Paris was six hours ahead. They would be landing in about an hour. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He changed into his clothes for the day. When he came back out, Ziva was awake. She was staring off into space. Her hand rested on her stomach.

"Good morning, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony said. She smiled and stood up to kiss him. "Good morning," she said. Tony slipped his hands under her sweatshirt. Still no movement. "I don't think they like me," he said.

"I think they are just like their father... stubborn," Ziva said. Tony smirked and kissed her again. The co-pilot cleared his throat. "We will be landing in about half an hour," he said.

"Thank you," Tony said. Ziva went to get dressed. She saw something in the pocket of Tony's tuxedo. She pulled out a slip of paper. She noticed the handwriting.

'I thought you might need a little something to help you get over the nerves, so we wrote this note for you. Just remember that it doesn't matter what happens during the wedding. It's the strong love that you have for each other. I've only known you for a short period of time, but I could tell from the first moment, in that interrogation room, that you two were soul mates. Tony, don't stress over what should be the best day of your life. It doesn't have to be perfect, but nothing's perfect, is it? The one perfect moment in my life, was saying 'I do.' That should be the same for you. Ziva won't hurt you, she loves you too much. Just remember this when you're standing up there,' Ziva read the note. She moved down to the bottom part of the note.

'I told you from day one that if you were smart, you wouldn't take any other woman. You listened to me. I am very happy that you and Ziva are getting married. You two deserve happiness. You've been my happiness. I've felt happy every day since I met you. You made my world bright again. I hope that Ziva can do the same for yours. I hope this helps you not be so nervous,' Ziva smiled when she finished the note. This was given to Tony by Taz and Emma.

Ziva was pulled out of her trance by a knock on the door. "You okay?" Tony asked. Ziva put the note back. "Yes, I am fine," she said. She smiled and got dressed.

* * *

"I am so tired," Ziva said when they walked into their hotel room. She went and sat on the bed. "Take a nap, Ziva," Tony said.

"I cannot. We promised Emma that we would video chat with her once we got here," Ziva said. Tony sighed. He pulled out the laptop and set it up. He called Carroll's laptop. Emma answered. She had a big smile on her face. "Hi!" She said.

"Hello, Emma. How are you?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, I'm great!" She said. Tony frowned. "Emma, where are you?" He asked. Emma didn't answer. "Emma, where are you?" Tony demanded.

"I'm at Macy's house. Mommy had to go into work today. They had a meeting, even though this is her vacation time," Emma said. Her hair was still fixed like it was at the wedding. "You're not a Macy's house because she would be there with you," Tony said. "So, I'm going to ask you again, young lady. Where are you?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Okay, fine. She's with me," a voice said. Taz sat down next to Emma. She had her hair pulled up and she had raccoon eyes thanks to her mascara. "You look rough," Tony said.

"You're no Channing Tatum right now," Taz snapped back. She crossed her arms. "You never answered my question, though," Tony said. "Where are you?"

"We're at my house, Tony," Taz said. "God, you don't have to freak about everything," she said.

"Don't use that tone with me," Tony said. "I am tired of you being so disrespectful. You need to get your attitude in check." Ziva touched his arm to get him to calm down. He looked at her. "So, anyway... how was your flight?" Taz asked.

"I was asleep almost the whole time," Ziva said. Taz smiled. "I don't blame you," she said. "I passed out when I got home. I mean, on the couch. Lewis had to carry me to bed."

"Wow," Ziva said. Tony was quiet the rest of the conversation. He didn't talk until the laptop was closed. "Why are you so mad?" Ziva asked.

"I'm tired of her treating me like I'm a piece of shit or something," he said. Ziva frowned. "You are the one who did not stand up for yourself when she started doing that. You let her run over you," Ziva said.

"I know, but it ends now," Tony said. Ziva stood up. "She is not your daughter, you cannot ground her, and you cannot tell her what to do," Ziva said.

"I know. She doesn't have legal guardians and she's married," Tony said. Ziva kissed him. "Do not stress about it," she said. "I am going to take a shower. You can join me if you would like," she said. Tony stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know the last few chapters have been a little rough, but I will get to where they're better. I am just really stressed right now. **

**Please tell me what you think (while keeping harsh comments out of the picture). I do want to hear what you think needs to be improved, but I put it in a nice way. Please. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 of the sequel. Yayy! I'm happy you are liking the chapters even though they aren't the best in the world. But even through my stress, your lovely support has kept me going. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked down the street towards the Eiffel Tower. They had just had dinner. "Wow," she said when she saw the tower. "It is beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, it is," Tony said. Ziva couldn't go to the top of the tower, but she was happy to be with Tony. "Let's take a picture and send it to Abby," Tony said.

"I think she will like that," Ziva said. Tony pulled out his phone and asked a man to take their picture. He took the phone and stood in front of them. Tony kissed Ziva and the man took the picture. "That is a very good picture," he said. Tony thanked him and looked at the picture. "She'll love it," he said. He sent it to Abby.

"Now, my lovely wife, why don't we finally go and get some sleep," Tony said after they had walked some more. She smiled and they walked back to their hotel. They walked into the room. The laptop was receiving a call. Tony sat down and answered it. "Hello, Emma," he said.

"Hi, Tony," Emma replied. Her hair was braided. "How are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine. Taz isn't, but I am," Emma said.

"Why isn't Taz okay?" Tony asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. She was on the phone with someone, then she came back in and was crying," Emma said.

"You didn't ask her what was wrong?" Tony asked.

"No, because she wouldn't let me," Emma replied. She pulled her legs up and sat with them crossed. "Well, make sure she's okay. That's your job as her sister," Tony said.

"Okay, I'll make sure she's okay. Mommy's supposed to be back from her meeting, but she told me she might have to stay late. I don't get why she can't just take a day off to be with her daughter. How is she so busy?" Emma asked.

"I honestly don't know. Does she have her own business or something?" Tony asked.

"No, Tony, she's a Marine Biologist and she creates new foods and crap for sea animals," Taz said. She sat down by Emma on the bed. She had been crying. "Taz, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Why does it matter?" She snapped.

"Attitude check," Emma said, while fake-coughing. Taz glared at her sister. "Taz, where's KJ been lately?" Tony asked. Emma glared at Tony. That was obviously not the thing to say. "With her father. Apparently, mom signed something that said if I couldn't care for her, he would get full custody of her. He signed it too. A lawyer signed it and... well, to make it simple, we lost KJ," Taz said.

"I'm sorry," Tony said. "If I had known-"

"It doesn't matter," Taz said.

"Yes, it does," Ziva said. Taz shook her head. "He actually will be able to care for her better than we will. He has a job and a car and... well, he got his life straightened out. He said she'll visit us on weekends. So, I'm okay for now," Taz said.

"If there's anything you want us to do," Tony said.

"I'll let you know," Taz said. She smiled. "Well, you guys probably need to get some sleep. So, we'll let you go," she said. They said their goodbyes and closed the lap top. "Maybe that's why she's been so snappy lately," Tony said.

"She has always been snappy," Ziva said. Tony nodded. "True," he said. They got dressed for bed. Ziva fell asleep almost right when her head hit the pillow. Tony smiled and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Mrs. Ziva David DiNozzo," he whispered.

* * *

After having a week in Paris, the two were happy to be home, but had a very nice time in Paris. They walked into their house and were greeted with a loud, "Surprise!" Abby had arranged a surprise welcome home party. The whole team, including Palmer and Breena, were there. Emma and Taz were, also. It also counted as a party for Carroll who would be going back to Australia that night.

"Hey, guys!" Abby exclaimed. She ran over and hugged Tony and Ziva. Emma was next. Tony picked her up. "Hey, Emma!" He exclaimed.

"Hi!" She replied. Taz hugged Ziva. "How was the trip?" She asked.

"Wonderful," Ziva said. Taz smiled she had a cast on her arm and a black eye. "What happened to you?" Tony asked.

"Softball. A girl didn't think she had to slide. So, I blocked the plate, but her helmet hit my arm when she passed. It's not a bad break," Taz said.

"What about your eye?" Tony asked. He was actually scared to hear this part of the story. "Oh, well, I got up and punched the girl in the stomach. She punched me in the face. She didn't stay on her feet long after that," Taz said.

"You've got to control your temper," Tony said. Taz shrugged her shoulders. "I try, but it's hard when people are so stupid," she said. Gibbs hugged Ziva. "Hey, kid. Did you have a good time?" He asked. Ziva nodded.

Once everyone had said hello, Abby stood up. "Okay, so this is also a surprise baby shower," she told Ziva. Abby was grinning. "Everyone got you something for the twins," she said. Ziva looked and saw everyone put their present in front of her. "You did not have to-"

"We wanted to," Abby said. Ziva smiled and hugged her friend. "Okay, let's get started," Abby said. Ziva opened the first present from Ducky. It was a stack of children's books. "Thank you, Ducky," Ziva said. Tony smiled when he saw the books. Abby and McGee got the bedding for the cribs. The girl's bedding was pink with butterflies on it. The boy's was blue with a monkey on it. Ziva laughed when she saw the monkey on the blanket.

"I love them!" Ziva exclaimed. Abby hugged her. "I knew you'd like them," she said. Ziva opened the gift from Palmer and Breena. She smiled when she saw the variety of pacifiers. There were some for their son and some for their daughter. "I like that one," Tony said. He pointed to the one with a football on it. "That's the only one Jimmy chose," Breena said.

"Well, he likes it, doesn't he?" Palmer asked. Ziva put the pacifiers to the side and opened the one from Carroll. She smiled when she saw the several outfits for their daughter that she had given them. "I still had those from when Emma was a baby. I figured you would like them," Carroll said.

"I love them," Ziva replied. She opened the other package and saw the clothes for their son. "Those were Teddy's," Carroll said, her voice laced with tears. She smiled, though. "That is very thoughtful of you," Ziva said. She looked at the blue and black striped shirt that had a puppy on the front.

Taz had gotten them a bottle of Ibuprofen. Then, saying it was a joke, she handed them her real gift. It was a CD that was supposed to help babies fall asleep. "It always worked for KJ," she said.

"Thank you, Taz," Tony said. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. There was only one gift left. It was small. Ziva opened it to see a box. She opened it and saw a note. It said, "Go look in the nursery." It was from Gibbs. Ziva stood up and walked to the nursery. She brought her hands up to her mouth and felt tears come to her eyes.

She was looking at toy chests for the twins. They were opened and had toys inside. In the boy's, there was a toy boat, made by Gibbs. All the toys were made by Gibbs. In the girl's, there were a few hand-made toys, but a few that looked kind of old. "Those were Kelly's," Gibbs said. Ziva picked up a toy and smiled. "Thank you, Gibbs," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. She stood up and hugged him. "Anything for you, kid," he said. Ziva had a tear fall from her eye. Gibbs wiped it away. They walked back down to the group and had a very fun time. They told funny stories and stories that weren't meant to be funny, but ended up being funny.

* * *

Emma hugged her mother. "I love you, baby," Carroll said. She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I love you, mommy," Emma said. She let go of her mother. "Please stay out of trouble," Carroll said.

"I will if you do," Emma said. Carroll smiled. "I'll try," she said. They hugged again. When Carroll had left, Emma sat down on the couch. "Did you have a good time with your mother?" Ziva asked.

"When she wasn't working," Emma said.

"She didn't work all the time, did she?" Tony asked. Emma shook her head. "No, but she did the first few days," she said. Tony sat down beside her on the couch. "Well, we got you something," he said.

"You did?" Emma asked. Tony nodded. Ziva handed her a box. She opened it and saw paints and paintbrushes. "It's the kind the real artists use," Tony said.

"Thank you!" Emma said. She hugged Tony and then Ziva. "No problem," Tony said. He stretched and yawned. "Okay, I think it's bedtime," he said.

"That sounds good," Emma said. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. Tony kissed Ziva. "I told you she would like it," she said.

"I never said she wouldn't," Tony replied. Ziva smiled. When they got up to the bedroom, Ziva went to the bathroom. Tony sat down on the bed. When Ziva came back out, she had both hands on her stomach. She had a painful expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. He ran to her. "Something does not feel right," she said.

"What doesn't feel right?" Tony asked.

"I feel a lot of pressure and it hurts," Ziva said. She and Tony made their way to the bed. He helped her lie down. Tony pulled out his phone and called their doctor. "No, no. She said there was a lot of pressure and she's having pains in her abdomen," Tony explained. He listened to what the doctor said. His expression turned from worry, to fear. "Okay," he said.

"What?" Ziva asked. Tony put the phone down. "He said you need to come to the hospital... now," Tony said.

"Did he say why?" Ziva asked. Tony didn't say anything. "Tony, what is it?" She asked. She was afraid that with her previous condition, something was wrong. "He said you're probably in labor," Tony said.

"I am only six months pregnant," Ziva said. Tony kissed her. "I know. That's why we have to go to the hospital now," he said. He was trying so hard to stay calm. It wasn't working very well. "Just stay calm," Tony said.

"What if something is wrong?" She asked. Tony kissed her forehead and helped her up. "What if I am in labor. Their not developed enough to be born," she was starting to cry.

"Stay calm, Ziva. Everything will be okay," Tony said. He opened Emma's door. "Emma," he said.

"Tony?" She asked.

"We have to get Ziva to the hospital, so you need to get up," Tony said. Emma got up and stretched. She put a sweatshirt on and grabbed her shoes. "Okay," she said. They walked out to the car. All three fearing that the worst would happen.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh. What's going on? Stressful! So, I hope that this was a little better. I worked hard in the little time I had to make it good. **

**Please tell me what you think! I love to hear your support and appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I have more stress put on me... joy. Turns out my parents decided to stay at this business thing for another week. Well, they let it slip their minds that their daughter is already under enough stress. So, another week of having to be the parent in the house.**

**Thank you for your support through my hard time. Thank you, also, for the reviews and stuff. Chapter ten is really good. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Since there was only one chair in the room, Tony ended up holding a sleeping Emma in his arms while they waited on the news about what was going on. "What if something is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing's going to be wrong. You haven't done anything wrong," Tony said. Ziva shook her head as another wave of pain hit her. She groaned and put her hands on her stomach. "You do not get it, do you?" She asked.

"Get what?" Tony asked. It killed him to see her so upset. "This could be happening because of Somalia. I am, and will always be, damaged. What if I am not healthy enough to carry them?"

"Then they would have found something earlier," Tony said. He was trying to keep her calm. "They cannot survive if they are born," she said. Tony opened his mouth to say something. The doctor came in before he could say anything. "Okay, I have good news and bad news," he said. "The bad news is, you are in labor. At six months, vital organs wouldn't be developed. The good news is, your water hasn't broken, so we can give you something to try and get you out of labor."

"So, basically, you can give her something to keep her from having them?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ziva asked. Tony smirked a little. Ziva gave him a hopeful glance. Maybe everything would work out.

* * *

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Abby hissed at Tony. They were standing outside of Ziva's room. "Because we were too worried that something was wrong," Tony said.

"Well, how is she? Are the twins okay?" Abby asked. Tony nodded. "They are fine, it was just contractions. Her water didn't break, so they gave her something to get her out of labor," he said.

"Is she asleep?" McGee asked. Tony nodded. "Yeah. Once the pain went down, she went right to sleep," he said. Emma came out of the room. "Am I gonna skip school today?" She asked.

"I guess. Ziva should get to go home if everything works out," Tony said. He picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep. "She can sleep in the chair, you know?" McGee said.

"I did, McGee. All night. I would rather sleep on a bed of nails," Emma said. Tony raised his eyebrows at McGee. "Ouch," he said. McGee rolled his eyes. "Did you remember to call Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he was the second person I called. You were the first," Tony said. Emma raised her head to look at him. "You are such a liar," she said.

"Go back to sleep," Tony said. "You're a lot more fun that way."

"Fine," Emma said. She rested her head back on his shoulder. "So, you didn't call him? Or you called him first?" Abby asked.

"He called me first," Gibbs said. He stood by Abby and McGee. "So, why was I here first?" Abby asked.

"Because for once in my life, I actually wished Ziva was driving," McGee said. Abby glared at him. "Don't give me that look. You were worse than Ziva on her craziest days," he said.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get to my best friend," Abby said. She crossed her arms. "Hey, I have an idea!" Emma said. "How about we all play 'Please be quiet while the little girl sleeps,'" she said.

"There's nothing better to do," Tony mumbled. Gibbs had gotten them coffee. Abby, of course, got Caf-Pow, but she would never complain about that.

* * *

"Okay, Ziva. I want you to avoid being on your feet as much as possible, okay?" The doctor said when she was cleared to go. Ziva argued that she could walk out, but she ended up losing the argument to the doctor. "Can I still go to work?" She asked.

"Yes, but don't be too active. We don't want to take any risks." Ziva sat down in the wheelchair, without much enthusiasm. She sighed as the nurse rolled her out. Tony offered to help her into the car, but she wouldn't let him.

"I am just trying to help," Tony said. Emma sat in the back, listening to music. "I appreciate it, but I am not helpless," Ziva snapped. Tony put his hands up in defense. "I didn't say you were," he said.

"Well, it sounded like that to me," Ziva said. She crossed her arms and had a glare on her face. Tony got in the car and drove. Nothing was said the whole ride home. Emma got out of the car first. Tony went to Ziva's side to help her. "I do not need your help," she said.

"Well, I'm going to help you anyway," Tony said. He hated how stubborn she was. He unlocked the door and they went in. Ziva sat on the couch. Tony sat down beside her. "What?" She snapped.

"I didn't even say anything," Tony said. He was getting annoyed. Emma was standing in the kitchen with Ace. She looked around awkwardly. "I'm going to go..." she had a confused look on her face, "wash... my hair," she said. She walked up the stairs and to her room.

"You scared her off," Tony said. Ziva almost slapped him. "I did not do anything," she said. Tony let out a short laugh. "Really? You've been bitching at me since we got out of the hospital, you won't let me help you, and I know you won't follow the doctor's orders," Tony said.

"I will follow them. I just will not be happy about it," Ziva said. Tony leaned closer to her. She turned her head away from him. He turned it back towards him. He kissed her gently. "I love you, no matter what you do or say," he said.

"I love you, too," Ziva said. She tried to smile, but it was a forced smile.

**A/N: I know its not very long, but its late and I have a big math test tomorrow. So, please tell me what you think. I also would love to hear any ideas about what you want to see in future chapters. Thank you so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh, my God... I had the worst day ever. I know you are probably tired of hearing my life story, but I need to tell you why this was hard to write because I wasn't focused. My sister was sick and couldn't go to school. I called my neighbor to take care of her and turns out, my neighbor isn't home. I had to go to school because I had a big math test. So, I took her with me. She sat in the nurses office until I could figure out what to do with her. Then, when band came, a dummy got the idea to mess with my drums. So, they broke. My hand got caught. I have a broken wrist now. Do you know how hard it is to be a catcher in softball with a broken wrist?**

**Sorry I had to get that out. I would've exploded. So, I'm typing this one-handed. If I have spelling errors, sorry. Thank you for all your reviews and stuff. I'm happy you like the story. So, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ziva glared at the wall. It was absolutely boring to sit here while the team had to go to the next state to bring a case home. She was forced to sit here and wait until Gibbs told her what to look for. "Are you bored out of your mind?" Emma asked.

"I do not even have a mind. It is completely gone," she said. Emma stood up. "We all know you lost your mind," she said. Ziva smiled. Emma always had that power. She could cause a smile to form on Ziva's face even if it had been the worst day ever. "Why don't we go see Abby? That usually cheers you up," Emma said. Ziva stood up and walked to the elevator. "You're probably gonna get chewed out for being up," Emma said.

"I am well aware of that," Ziva replied. She was very aware that her friend would immediately ask her why she was up. As they both predicted, Abby had a surprised look on her face when she turned around to see who had come in. "Why are you up?" She asked.

"I was bored," Ziva said. Abby shook her head. She pushed her chair from her office to Ziva. "Sit," she said. Ziva let her crossed arms fall to her sides. "I do not want to. I have sat for the past two days," she said.

"Because that's what you're supposed to be doing," Abby said. Ziva didn't sit. "Fine, but if you don't sit in the next five minutes, I'm going to tell Gibbs," Abby threatened.

"I will be in my seat by then," Ziva said. Abby gave her friend a look that said, "the hell you will" and looked away. Ziva finally sat down. She and Emma sat at the table. "Do you wanna play a game?" Emma asked.

"Do I require a helmet or pads of any kind?" Ziva asked. Emma giggled. "No. It's just a question game," she said. Ziva let out a fake sigh of relief. "Okay, what are you going to ask me?"

"Well, I'll ask you questions about myself and you answer," Emma said. Ziva nodded. "Okay. What is my favorite color?" Emma asked. Ziva thought for a minute. "Well, you like purple... but your room is pink for a reason. You wear a lot of blue. Orange is a color that describes you... It is a trick question. You do not have a favorite color," Ziva said.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Emma said. "When's my birthday?"

"October sixteenth," Ziva answered immediately.

"What year?"

"2006," Ziva said. Emma smiled. The game went on like this, eventually adding Abby in. They laughed a lot. When they finally decided that the game was over, Abby got up to answer her phone. "That was a lot of fun, Emma," Ziva said.

"I figured it would be a good thing to get your mind off the fact that your kinda stuck in a chair until the twins are born," Emma said. She stood up. Ziva backed her chair up from the table. Emma walked to her. "Do you want to feel them?" Ziva asked.

"Can I?" She asked. Ziva nodded. Emma put her small hands on Ziva's stomach. "I feel them!" She exclaimed. She smiled and knelt down. "Hi, guys. It's your big sister. I can't wait to meet you. You gave us all a real scare the other day, but everything worked out," Emma said. "Your gonna be happy here. I gotta warn you, though, it gets kinda wild. Abby's a little on the... different side. She's really fun to be around. She likes bats and spiders and all the creepy things, but it's really cool.

"McGee's the smart one. He can be funny at times, but for the most part, he sticks to the computers. He and Abby denied it for a while, but they finally ended up together. You'll like them... a lot.

"Palmer's kinda the awkward one. He's gonna take over autopsy when Ducky decides to retire. He kind of reminds me of Harry Potter. Ducky's really nice. He's got a cool accent, too. His stories are awesome. But, when you're someone like him, it's hard to have lame stories. Vance is the boss. He's kinda scary, but he's understanding. That's always a good thing, right?

"Now, Taz is the one you have to worry about. She has a temper and doesn't take insults very well. She's really pretty. I hope I grow up to look like her. She broke her arm in softball the other day. It was bad. She says it wasn't, but it was.

"Gibbs... he's your Grandpa. He'll teach you, Tony Junior, how to build things. He'll take you both fishing and do lots of fun things with you. He has the habit of sneaking up on you, though. You'll come to where you know when he's behind you. Just don't say anything that will get you one of those dreadful head slaps. He won't hit you hard, but poor Tony gets smacked hard. He deserves it though. Don't tell him I said that.

Tony, he's your daddy, is the interesting one. I don't mean that in a good way. He gets mad really easy. He really loves your mommy, though. He acts like he's tough, but Taz and I softened his heart. He'll probably cry when you guys are born. I hope one of you get his eyes. They're really pretty. But, so are your mommy's. Tony likes to joke around. He really likes movies. So, you'd better brush up on your movie quotes.

Last introduction, your mommy. She's a ninja. You'll have fun watching her throw scissors at Tony. Just don't try it, unless she teaches you. She was beautiful on her wedding day. I can't wait till you see the pictures of her in her dress. She's really cool. She plays fun games and will love to be with you. Just don't be around her when she's angry. She's kinda scary that way. Either way, you're gonna love her.

I guess that's it... not much to say about me. I'm your big sister. I'll be the one you can go to if you need help. I'll get to drive you places when I get older and all the fun stuff. I'll be with my own mommy by then, but I'll visit you every day. I promise. I'm excited to meet you guys. You're gonna love it here," Emma finished up. She looked up and saw Ziva crying. "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"You said you would be their big sister, and all the other things you said," Ziva said. Emma nodded. "Well, yeah. I'm gonna be here when they're born, so they need to know what I'll consider myself to be to them," she said.

"That was beautiful, Emma," a voice said. The whole team had heard it. Abby had been on the phone with McGee. He called the team around the phone and let them listen. "You really know what to say to make people listen," Taz said. She stood at the door of the lab. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"We get out of school early today. It's a celebration thing or something. I really don't know," she said. She hugged her little sister. "Of course you want to grow up to be like me," Taz said.

"No, she will not grow up to be like you," Tony said on the other end of the line. Taz sighed. "I know. I had a bad past, but I got academic and softball scholarships. I just don't know if I'm going to take one or the other."

"You got scholarships?" Emma asked. She had pulled the brochures from Taz's backpack. "There aren't any that are close," she said.

"It's not about how close they are, Emma. It's about the quality of the school and athletic department," Taz said.

"You're going to leave me... again?" Emma asked.

"How can you say again? The first time wasn't my fault!" Taz said. Emma shoved the brochures into her sister's stomach. "No, but you didn't bother on trying to find us. You thought I was dead!" Emma yelled.

"Which is why I didn't look for you," Taz replied.

"You didn't even care, did you?" Emma asked, her tone was a mixture of hurt and disgust. She had a hurt expression on her face. "Of course I did," Taz said.

"Then why the heck didn't you keep in touch with mommy? Why weren't you there for her instead of out getting drunk and getting tattoos? Why didn't you care about the woman who let you in the family?" Emma screamed, her voice raising an octave. She had tears streaming down her face. "Because I had to care for the woman who gave me life!" Taz screamed back. "You don't understand half the shit I've been through."

"Did you really just go there?" Emma asked. Taz didn't seem to regret anything she had said. "I still could die. It might not show anymore, but it's still there. I watched my brother and father die. I saw the light leave their eyes. I watched them as they took the shots that _I_ was supposed to be given. That should've been me. You don't get it!" Emma hissed.

"Really, because I don't have anyone left. I have Lewis. He's at school half of the time. I lost my other sister to her father. I lost my father and brother that Spring, too. I thought I had lost my sister. I lost my mom. You still have yours. I lost my best friend... two of them. You still have Macy. And now, my own sister is arguing with me that she's been hurt worse than me. Sure, you were hurt physically, but I lost my family, Emma. I can't get them back."

"I can't get daddy and Teddy back either. I should be the one dead. There isn't a morning that I wake up and don't think that," Emma said. Taz was taken aback. Emma had never said anything like that before. She was speaking like an adult. "My mother was kidnapped, because I couldn't remember where they took me. The only thing I could have told him was that all I heard was the song that my father sang to me when I was hurting and the screams of the other victims," Emma said.

"Emma, you realize that you're speaking like an adult, right?" Taz asked. Emma nodded. "I figured out that when I talk like me, people don't take me seriously. They just thought I was a stupid little girl," she said.

"I didn't," Tony said. Emma had forgotten they were on the phone. "And I think you're a very intelligent young lady. It takes bravery to stay strong through everything that has happened. I love you for that," Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony," Emma said. She made a note in her mind to give him a big hug when he came back. "Emma, please forgive me," Taz said. Emma looked at her sister. "I can't be mad at my big sister," she said. She ran and hugged Taz. For the first time, in a while, Ziva saw a tear roll down Taz's face. She hoped that her children could have a strong relationship just like Emma and Taz. It was a nice thought, especially with Emma as their older sister.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was kind of stressful. But we all know Emma and Taz could argue with a brick wall. So, what did you think about the whole Emma talking to the twins thing? Was is good? Great? Terrible? Please let me know so that I can improve things. **

**Thank you for your support through my hard time. You guys have kept me going. Having a bad part of the day and looking to see your wonderful reviews, it just makes everything a little better. I can actually have a good day from that point forward. **

**Please let me know what you thought about it. BTW... two weeks away from NCIS! I am excited. This story will take a break after the first episode. I won't post anything that Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. When Thursday comes, I will continue the story as if it hadn't come back on. No matter how mad, happy, sad, glad, and any other feelings I have. **

**Thank you for reading! I love you guys to death!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that I couldn't have anything up yesterday. I had something to do. So, my older brother finally got the picture that he needed to come home from college and help take care of his youngest sister. That helped my stress a lot. **

**Thank you for your reviews! I love hearing from you guys! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"This is so boring!" Ziva yelled. She was back at her desk. Her computer hadn't traced the love letters their Marine received. She had already checked bank records and all the other things she was supposed to do. She couldn't do anything but sit at her desk. "What on Earth am I supposed to do until they get back?" She asked.

"I don't know. They've been gone for hours," Emma said.

"How the hell do you do it?" Taz asked.

"Do what?" Ziva questioned. Taz was fixing something on her skateboard. "Sit around all day. I couldn't do it," she said.

"Then I suggest that you never get pregnant," Ziva said. Taz let out a sarcastic laugh. "You suggest? Honey, I already suggested that to myself the minute I had to take care of KJ on my own," she said.

"Did you just call her honey?" Emma asked. Taz nodded. "It's just something I say when I'm being sarcastic. I got in trouble for saying it to my teacher, though," she said.

"That is why you respect adults," Ziva said. Taz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I need to check my attitude and all that crap," she said. Her phone rang and she answered. Immediately, she started yelling at the other person. "Why can't she just have a decent phone call once in a while?" Tony asked. He walked over to his desk and tossed his stuff down. He sat down in his chair and let out a deep sigh. "You could use a shower," Emma said.

"I know that," he said. He was sweating and had dirt on his face. "What did you do?" Ziva asked. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Gibbs beat him to it. "He and McGee were arguing over who had to take the pictures. So, DiNozzo gets the bright idea to shove McGee. But it turned out bad. He fell backwards and McGee fell into the pond. You're lucky that you still have a husband, Ziver," Gibbs explained.

"You made him fall in a pond?" Ziva asked.

"I didn't make him do anything. Besides, how was I supposed to know which way he'd fall. I'm not a lumberjack," Tony said.

"Well, you smell like one," Emma said.

"And how do you know what lumberjacks smell like?" Tony asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't, it just seems like they wouldn't smell to pleasant with all there lumber jacking that they do," Emma said.

"Lumber jacking?" Tony asked.

"It just seemed like the right words to use. Was I wrong?" She asked. Tony didn't answer. "What did you ladies do while we were gone?" Tony asked.

"We played a game and I talked to the twins," Emma said. Tony smiled. "I heard. That was really sweet of you, Emma," he said. She smiled. "They have to know what my voice sounds like. I'm their big sister," she said.

"I know that I have rescheduled three times, but I don't have my mother to come with me anymore. I can't quite handle it yet. Okay, I'll be there," she eventually said. She hung up and put her phone down. "What?" Tony asked.

"I have to go to the doctor. I haven't been since before KJ was born. I had to reschedule because I have to go with someone I can trust. My mom kicked me out of the house, but she still went to these with me. I just don't know if I can do it," Taz said.

"Taz, I will go with you if you would like me to," Ziva said. She had an idea about what these appointments were for. "I don't know, Ziva. I trust you, but this is bigger than trust. It's built on trust. I just-"

"Taz, come here," Ziva said. She looked at Tony and Gibbs. Tony grabbe Emma's hand and walked with Gibbs out of the bullpen. "Taz, you did not marry Lewis just because you fell madly in love," she said. Taz shook her head. "No, that wasn't the only reason behind it," she said.

"You were dating him, someone... some man... took advantage of you. You never figured out who it was, but you told Lewis anyway. He promised to never leave your side, and then you got married. That is basically what happened?" Ziva asked.

"How did you figure all that out?" Taz asked.

"Your eyes. The way Lewis hugs you, the fact that no ordinary sixteen year old girl would give up her life as a normal high school student to get married. Taz, I have been through what you have. You do not want to recall the memory, but you do. Every time an unknown man grabs you, or even gets near you," Ziva said. She had tears coming to her eyes just thinking about what Taz had to go through at such a young age. "Ziva, I lost my baby because the father shot me," Taz said.

"What?" Ziva asked. Taz nodded. She tried to hold in the tears, but they slowly ran down her face. She took in a sharp breath. "He approached me and said that he was the one who did that to me. He said that if I didn't get an abortion, that he would kill me and the baby. I wasn't going to do something so inhumane. It just isn't who I am. He pulled out a gun and shot me," she said.

"And he killed the child that he gave you," Ziva said. Taz nodded. "I have to look at that scar everyday and think back to what happened. I can't trust people anymore, Ziva. That's why I can't open up to Tony. That's why I have such a smart mouth, and that's why I can't go to the doctor," she said. Ziva had never seen Taz like this before. She was broken, hurt. "Ziva, I can't have children. It'll be a miracle if I ever do," Taz said.

"Miracles happen, Taz. There are two right before your eyes. I was not supposed to be able to carry a child for more than the first trimester. But, I did. I will go to the doctor with you. I know what you are going through," Ziva said.

"Thank you," Taz said. She hugged Ziva. "You can't get out of your chair, though," Taz said. Ziva gave her a smirk. "I know, and you cannot play softball with a broken wrist. But we all know that you do," Ziva said. Taz smiled. "We'd better get going, before Tony tries to stop you," she said. The two stood up and walked out of the building.

* * *

Emma, Ziva, and Tony sat at the dinner table, eating. They weren't really talking much. Tony was mad at Ziva for leaving without telling anyone, he didn't let it show. "Emma, I hear that you, Taz, and Macy are going to be in the talent show in the park. What are you going to do?" Tony asked.

"We're all going to sing," Emma said.

"Taz can sing?" Tony asked. Emma nodded. "Just because she doesn't look like a person who would be able to, doesn't mean that she can't," she said.

"I never said that she couldn't. I was simply just asking a question," Tony said. Emma moved her broccoli around her plate. "Eat your vegetables," Tony said. Emma stuck her tongue out. "I hate broccoli," she said. When Tony wasn't looking, Emma tossed a piece to Ace. Ziva smirked. "How was desk work today, Ziva?" He asked.

"Boring," she answered. Tony smiled. "Well, of course it was. That's why they call it desk work," he said.

"No, they should call it boring stuff," Emma said. She tossed another piece to Ace. "Obviously you like your broccoli. You're eating it," Tony said. Emma nodded. "Yeah, I can eat it. I just don't really like it," she said. Ziva saw the smirk fighting to break through. "How was Taz's doctor's visit?" Tony asked.

"It was fine," Ziva said. The tone she said it in stated that this conversation was over before it even started. They finished their dinner and all got ready for bed. It had been a long day and they were all tired. Emma pretty much collapsed when she got in her bedroom. Ziva was asleep before Tony could even say goodnight. He kissed her anyway and whispered goodnight to her. He fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Another day of desk work," Ziva said. She sighed. "I wouldn't say that, Ziver," Gibbs said. Tony gave his boss a questioning look. "What? She's going to go down and help Abby. It doesn't involve standing up," Gibbs said.

"What are we going to do?" Ziva asked. Abby came bouncing in. "We are going to look through home videos from our victim's camera," Abby said. She had a huge grin on her face. "That should be fun," Ziva said.

"I know!" Abby said. Ziva could tell that she was only excited because she had to tell Ziva something really important. "Then, I guess we should get started," Ziva said.

"What about me?" Emma asked. She had the whole week off from school. "You can come with us. I'm sure we can find something for you to do," Abby said. The trio made their way down to the lab. "Okay, Abby. What do you have to tell me?" Ziva asked.

"Why do you assume that I am holding in very interesting information?" Abby questioned.

"Because even on your best days and biggest Caf-Pow kick, you're not this excited," Emma said. Abby smiled. "Okay, so McGee had to come down here with the camera, okay?" Abby began.

"Okay," Ziva and Emma said in unison.

"Well, we were working on getting it to work again and found a picture. Of Gibbs. Smiling. He was actually smiling. Someone had caught him with a smile on his face. And not a fake one. It wasn't even that smirk. It was an all-out, teeth-showing smile," Abby said. She turned around and found it in her computer. Emma's jaw dropped. "He looks completely different when he smiles," she said.

"Who does?" A voice asked. They all three jumped. Abby got the picture off the screen. "Abraham Lincoln," Emma blurted out. Abby looked at her. "Really?" She hissed.

"I panicked," Emma whispered. Gibbs smirked. "Why were you looking at pictures of Abraham Lincoln?" He asked.

"Because he... had... fake teeth..." Emma said. Abby expression told her to shut up. "That's the wrong person, Emma," Gibbs said. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Well... then I guess he could tell a lie," she said. Both Abby and Ziva were looking at her now. "I'm not good at this," she whispered.

"Not good at what?" Gibbs questioned. Emma thought for a minute. "Nice weather we're having," she suddenly said. Abby let out a sigh. "Hi, Gibbs. I didn't find anything. So, why are you down here?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to let you know that we're going to search the Marine's bedroom for any clues," he said. Abby smiled. "Oh. Well, thanks for stopping by," she said. Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek, ruffled Emma's hair, and kissed Ziva's forehead. "Behave, kid," he said.

"I will not," she said. He smirked and walked out of the door. "Tell DiNozzo he's dead for taking that picture of me," he yelled. Emma looked at Abby. "How does he do that?" She asked.

"Nobody knows," Abby replied. "Nobody." She pulled the picture back up and laughed. They eventually got started on the videos.

* * *

**A/N: So, Gibbs always knows. What'd you think about the Taz/Ziva moment? Let me know! Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions! I love to get feedback and try to reply to reviews. **

**Thank you again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about not having anything up. Fridays are impossible, Saturday is game day, and today was a bad day. My wrist hurt all day and I had my brother tease me about how I broke it. He doesn't understand that if something pulls your hand backwards really fast, you're bound to snap a few bones. **

**Sorry, had to get that out. So, thank you for the reviews! I love you guys to death! This is a long, and slightly stressful chapter. If it isn't the best... I have had a few days off and typing with one hand is hard. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, I'm taking Emma to school with me today," Taz said.

"I didn't think you were going to school," Tony said. It was almost noon. "Well, near the end of the school year, we have these days when we get out early or we go in late," Taz explained.

"Why?" Ziva asked. Taz shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We just do. Today we can bring a brother or sister to school. It's a sibling celebration day. I really don't know why we do it, but we always have. I didn't have anyone to take last year or any other year. It would be nice to finally get to participate,"she explained.

"You have a sibling-celebration day?" McGee asked. Taz nodded. "I honestly have no clue how it got started. But even teachers invite their siblings. What's really funny is when twins show up," she said.

"Is it a certain class or something?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah... kind of. We give them a tour of our school and walk through our schedule," Taz said.

"I thought you did that with your parents," Tony said.

"We do, at the beginning of the year. I really don't know how and why this happens, I just know that we can bring a sibling to school today. So, are you ready to go Emma?" Taz asked.

"I guess. I won't have to like be trapped in a room for a really long time, right?" She asked.

"No. You will not be locked in a room," Taz said. She and Emma stood up. They walked out of the bullpen and to the elevator. "That's the strangest thing I've ever heard a high school do," Tony said. "McGee, look into this."

"Already on it," McGee said. He pulled up the home page of Taz's school website. "Plain as day. Right there in black and white. 'Students are encouraged to bring their brother or sister to sibling celebration day. They will have a chance to show their sibling around the school and eat lunch with them. It's a fun activity for all students and teachers...'" McGee read aloud.

"I guess you can't argue with that," Tony said. He leaned back in his chair. They didn't have anything to do but sit and wait. They were done with paperwork, they didn't have a case, and Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen at the moment. "What do you think Taz is gonna decide on?" Tony asked.

"I really think she's going to take the softball scholarship. She said the school had the number-one team in the United States. I can't see her giving that up," McGee said.

"But she really likes the academic program at the other school," Ziva said.

"She despises their softball team," Tony said. Ziva considered what he had said. "I was afraid that her arm wasn't going to get better. But it wasn't even that bad. She just made it sound bad. But, as long as she looked tough," Tony said. Ziva kept her mouth shut. There was no doubting that Taz was tough. They had been told at the doctor that it was practically impossible for Taz to have children. The chances were one in a million and if she did conceive, she didn't have good chances at a full-term pregnancy. She would lose the baby before the first trimester was over.

It was hard to see Taz go through the same thing that Ziva had. She never thought that she would have children, but the next thing she knew, she was pregnant with twins. Somalia had taken its toll on her. It was a very emotional pregnancy, and probably would only get worse. "What do you think, Ziva?" Tony asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"About?" She asked. Tony sighed. "Were you not listening to my speech about this movie?" Tony asked. Ziva shook her head. "I have learned to stop listening when you start talking about movies," she said.

"Well, good. Because I zone out when you talk about things that are important to you," Tony said.

"So, you zone out when I talk about Emma, or the twins, or us?" Ziva asked. She had him trapped now. He wasn't getting out of this one. "I was talking about books," Tony said.

"But you said things that are important to me," she replied. Tony frowned. "Yep, stick that foot in your mouth, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, walking in. He had a smirk on his face. "I was just-"

"Screwing up," Ziva finished for him.

"I was not-"

"Shut up, Tony. You're just making things worse," Abby said. She was doing something on McGee's computer. She was in his chair and McGee had his hands on her shoulders. He smiled when she was done and kissed her. "Get a room or something," Tony said.

"I was quiet when you and Ziva had your make-out sessions," McGee said. Gibbs walked to McGee. He slapped his head. "And I'll treat yours the same way that I treated theirs," he said.

"Gibbs, you ruin all the fun," Abby whined. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's my job," he said.

* * *

"You have a really boring schedule," Emma said. They were almost done. The last class before gym was History. They walked into the classroom. The door slammed behind them. Taz whipped around to see a former classmate, and a friend, with a gun. Their teacher was tied to the chair and had a rope in his mouth. The faces around them were full of terror.

"I want you to sit down, Taz," he said. Taz listened. Emma did the same. "Bryant, what are you doing?" She asked. She was pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I can't let any of you live," he said.

"Why?" Taz asked, buying time. Bryant shook his head. "This is for Cody," he said.

"Your brother?" A girl asked. Bryant turned the gun to her. She let out a yelp and put her head down. "Yes! He's dead because of all the people in this hell hole we call school!" he yelled.

"He was killed in a car wreck," Hannah, Taz's teammate, said. The gun was turned to her. She didn't flinch. "That was the cover story, wasn't it? He killed himself because of the bullshit people spread," Bryant said.

"What bullshit?" Hannah's twin sister asked. They were identical, but Hannah had light blue, almost grey eyes. He sister had dark blue eyes. "The bullshit that he was a drug addict and got wasted and all the other shit!" Bryant yelled.

"Because he did!" Hannah yelled.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Bryant yelled. He put his finger on the trigger. Hannah didn't move. "Why don't you ask Taz? She's the one who got wasted and lost her virginity at fourteen!" Terra, Taz's least favorite of the cheerleaders, shouted.

"You can shut your over-sized lips," Emma said. Terra rolled her eyes. "She hung out around Cody a lot. Maybe she got him drunk one night, and sent him on his way," she said.

"I didn't even know Cody," Taz said. She had her phone out and was texting Lewis. She hoped she put the right letters in. "Then where did I get this picture," Terra said. She handed her phone to Bryant. It was a picture of Taz and Cody at a party together. And by together, the picture was the two of them kissing. Bryant's hand started shaking. Taz sent the message.

* * *

"Guys!" Lewis yelled. He ran into the bullpen. "Something's wrong," he said. He showed Gibbs the message. "Why did she text you that?" he asked.

"I don't know. She's scared. I can tell. She won't respond and only sent one word," Lewis said.

"And that was?" Ziva asked.

"NCIS," Lewis said. Ziva's eyes widened. There was something wrong. She stood up. "Sit down," Gibbs said. Ziva shook her head. "That's an order!" Gibbs yelled.

"And it is one that I will ignore until I know that she is safe," Ziva said. Tony sighed. He knew this wasn't an argument worth fighting. They grabbed their gear and headed out.

* * *

They got to the door and looked in. Taz had a gun pointed at her. Ziva knew that this was bad. Bryant saw the team at the door. He moved behind Taz and pushed her to the door. "Put your guns down, or she dies," he said.

"Let us in," Tony said. Bryant pushed the gun against Taz's head. "Put the guns down," he said.

"If you open the door we will," McGee said.

"Damn it, guys! Put the freakin' guns down!" Taz screamed. Tony had never heard this before. She was scared. He bent down and put the gun down. The rest of the team did, too. Bryant opened the door. He kicked the guns down the hallway. The team came in. He locked the door behind them.

"Why are you holding all these students captive?" Gibbs asked.

"Because someone in here put a rumor up that my brother was a drug addict and he killed himself because of it," Bryant said.

"Don't forget the evidence we already have," Terra said. She handed the phone to Gibbs. "That's not even Taz," he said.

"How can you tell?" Bryant asked.

"Taz would never let her hair look like that," Gibbs said. He handed the phone back to Terra. "She, on the other hand, would," he said, pointing to the girl in the picture. "Until someone confesses, no one is leaving," Bryant said.

"Just let us go! It doesn't matter, does it?" Taz asked. She was still being held by Bryant. "It does matter! My baby brother is dead because of a stupid lie," he said.

"If it was stupid, why would Cody have killed himself?" Taz asked. She was trying hard not to cry. "That's why I'm trying to figure out! Who said it and why did it drive him to kill himself?" Bryant yelled.

"Hm, literally," Taz mumbled.

"What?" Bryant asked.

"It drove him to kill himself... by driving him into the other lane and into the water," she said. Tony held his breath. That was not the thing to say. Bryant screamed and flipped the gun. He hit Taz in the side of the head with it. She fell to the floor. Ziva had pulled out her back up that she carried. "Hey, lady. Put that gun down. I'll shoot her," Bryant said.

"She's already dead," McGee said. He was kneeling down beside Taz. Ziva didn't move. Tony looked at Taz. She was gone. Emma was staring at Taz with wide eyes. Her amber eyes were empty. Gibbs walked to McGee. He knelt down and put his fingers on Taz's neck. He sighed and let his head drop. "Then I guess I'll just shoot her," Bryant said. He grabbed Emma by the arm and picked her up. Tony heard a loud pop and Emma let out a scream. He put the gun to Emma's head.

"Bryant, don't shoot her," Hannah said. She was standing now. "Why not? She's not your sister," Bryant said.

"No, but she's someone else's daughter. You've already killed her sister, don't take her life," Hannah said. Bryant didn't listen. Emma gave Tony a helpless look. She had tears running down her face. Her arm was hanging by her side. "I'll shoot her if you don't put that gun down," Bryant said.

"Ziva, put the gun down," Tony said.

"He killed Taz. He deserves what he is going to get," she said.

"He's only twenty," Tony said.

"That is past the year of eighteen. He is an adult in my eyes," Ziva said. She didn't lower the gun. "You're putting our babies' older sister in danger," he said. Ziva's hand quivered. Emma saw that she had to do something. "Bryant, think about this. Would your brother want you becoming a killer?" She asked.

"I don't care. He deserves to be avenged," Bryant said.

"Avenge him by living the life that he would have wanted you to live. Don't take away another innocent life. Cody wouldn't want that, would he?" Emma asked. She was trying to sound calm. "How old are you?" Bryant asked.

"I'm seven, but I've been through enough to know that when you lose someone you love, you have to stay strong. You have to think about that person," Emma said. She had a faraway look in her eye. "All you want to do is get revenge. But the only thing stopping you from getting it, is that person. Think about what Cody would've done if the rolls were switched," Emma said.

"He wouldn't shoot people," Emma said. His grip loosened a bit. "If you let me go, I promise to help you find the culprit of that lie," Emma said.

"No, you won't. You're bluffing," Bryant said. He tightened his grip, causing a sharp pain to go through Emma's arm. He put the gun to Emma's head again. "If I was you, I would worry about the things that didn't kill him," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Bryant asked.

"His girlfriend. She probably wants to find the person as much as you. But is she holding a gun to a seven-year-old's head?" Emma asked.

"No, she's planning his funeral with our parents," Bryant said.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents, helping them get through this hard time?" Emma asked. Bryant nodded. "I should be, but I'm not. Because I put my pain before my family," he said.

"You still have time to fix it," Tony said. He approached Bryant. "No, I don,t" he said. He looked at Taz. "I already killed a friend." Suddenly, things to a turn. Bryant dropped the gun. He let go of Emma and dropped to the floor, crying. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She tried to take a step, but felt the pain in her shoulder. She bent over and vomited. The pain was awful. She saw spots behind her eyes. Tony knelt down in front of her. "You were so brave," he said.

"I lost my sister," she said. Tony looked at Taz. She was lying, motionless, on the floor. Her blonde hair was matted with blood. "No, you didn't," she mumbled. "McGee lied. He didn't break Rule 7. You did," she said.

"It was just bent," Emma said. "I would've helped him, if I didn't already have the mindset that Ziva was going to blow his head off."

"Bent rule? Sounds like you, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Taz tried to get up. She immediately fell back down. McGee picked her up. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said. He carried her out of the room. Gibbs came to Emma. "I can fix your arm," he said.

"How?" She asked. "You're not a doctor."

"No, but I had a friend do this to his arm. I had to fix it. I can fix yours," he said. Emma gave him a doubtful look. "I'm going to have to pop your shoulder back in place. It is going to hurt," Gibbs said.

"I'm seven, you'll break my arm off," Emma said, her eyes getting wide. Gibbs sighed. "I won't break your arm off. I promise it won't hurt, for long," Gibbs said. Emma finally agreed. Tony took her good hand. "Look away. You probably don't want to see it when it happens," he said. Emma turned her head. Gibbs counted to three and moved her arm. She heard a crunch, felt the pain, and the world went dark.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was fun, right? I thought so... I know it's really long, but I needed to make up for lost time. Sorry about that. Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys! If you have any request for what you want to see in future chapters, please let me know! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys! I was insanely busy yesterday and couldn't even write anything. But, I'm not going into detail about my crappy life. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and such!**

**We start this chapter off with a flashback of Emma's. If it's confusing, it is because I didn't use names after quotations and all that jazz. But, you'll eventually understand. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"You can't survive this... you won't survive this."_

_"Then let me take it instead! There's no use in taking my little girl's life away when she barely got to live it!" _

_"If I give you this one, she will just have to get the other one that is just as capable of killing her."_

_"I'll take it. But you will not hurt my sister."_

_"Fine, you two get the fatal ones. She gets the one that will cause horrible pain. Works for me."_

* * *

_"Emma, I know the pain is bad, but you're going to be okay." _

_"Daddy, it hurts." _

_"I know, sweetheart. Hold my hand. I'll sing you the song, okay?" _

_"How is the song going to help?" _

_"If you listen to it and just trust me, it will. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Wipe away your tears, think of a happy thought.  
This battle was fiercely fought. _

_There's so much more to see and learn,  
Don't let those dreams crash and burn. _

_Be strong, my angel,  
Be brave, my dear.  
Hope for us, is near. _

_Don't worry 'bout what could go wrong,  
Keep that heart brave and strong. _

_Just close your eyes and dream your dreams,  
it's really not as bad as it seems. _

_So, wipe away  
the tears on your face._

_And dream about a happier place."_

_"See how that can help, Emma?" _

_"Yes, daddy."_

_"So, close your eyes and go to sleep. Dream of home, a happier place."_

_"Thank you, daddy."_

_"You're welcome, Emma."_

* * *

_"Teddy, where's daddy?" _

_"Daddy's busy right now, Emma." _

_"But where is he?" _

_"He can't come with us." _

_"Why?"_

_"Emma, he just can't." _

_"But I need him to sing to me."_

_"Emma, I'll sing you the song. I want you to have this, though." _

_"It's a doll!" _

_"Yeah, I got it for you for your birthday, but seeing as I may not be there for your birthday... I want you to have it now."_

_"Why wouldn't you be there?"_

_"I just don't think I will."_

_"Daddy's dead isn't he? And we're gonna die next."_

_"I'm so sorry Emma." _

_"Teddy, why are you sorry?"_

_"Because I'm dying right now. Daddy's already dead. Emma, I love you."_

_"Teddy! Don't leave me!"_

* * *

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm here to get you out of here."_

_"I'm Emma. We have to help my daddy and Teddy."_

_"We will. We have to get you out of here first."_

_"No! Put me down! We can't leave them! NO! Daddy! Teddy!" _

* * *

Emma's eyes snapped open. She was drenched in cold sweat. She looked around her. She expected to wake up in that awful place. She saw a dark figure across the room. "Don't hurt me," she whispered.

"Why would I hurt you?" The figure asked.

"I don't know. You killed Teddy and daddy, so why not me?" She asked.

"Emma, it's me, Tony," the figure said. Emma let out a sigh of relief. Then, she started crying. Tony sat down beside her. "It was only a dream," he said.

"No, it wasn't. I live through that. It wasn't just a dream," she sobbed. Tony pulled her close to him, careful not to move her arm too much. She only had to have it in a sling when she was up and moving. "They're gone because of me," she said.

"You can't blame yourself for that, Emma," Tony said.

"What would you think if your daddy and brother... or even Gibbs and McGee, took the poison that you were supposed to have?" Emma asked.

"I would think the same thing you do," he mumbled.

"Exactly."

"You were four," Tony said. Emma shook her head. "And still hadn't live life. Your father had. Teddy had, sort of. I would do that for you," Tony said.

"Please don't. If we are ever put in that situation, do not die for me," Emma said.

"I'm not agreeing to that," Tony said.

"Please just don't. No one else should have to risk their life to save me," she said. Tony looked over at her clock. It was six in the morning. He had promised her that Taz could come over today. Lewis would bring her from the hospital to their house. Taz had suffered a concussion.

"Emma, people don't risk their life just to save you," Ziva said, walking in. "They save your life and risk their own because they love you."

"But am I really worth it?" She asked.

"Of course you are! Why would you not be?" Ziva asked. She sat down beside Emma. "I just don't see myself as someone to go through too much trouble for," she said.

"But we do," Tony replied. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And we would do anything for you."

"Thanks guys," Emma said. They both hugged her. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Why do I have to stay on the couch?" Taz asked.

"Because the doctor doesn't want you doing too much walking around until he's sure you are fully healthy," Lewis said. He was rubbing her shoulders. "But I don't wanna stay on the couch all day," she whined.

"I'm sorry, but you have to."

"I have practice after school tomorrow," she said. Lewis sighed. "You won't go to school and you won't go to practice. That was a major blow to the head," he said.

"I don't care. I have never heard of anyone having to stay sitting down because of a concussion," Taz said. Lewis sat down beside her. He looked into her eyes. "That's not fair," she said.

"All's fair in a staring contest," he replied.

"Not when you give me that look."

"Please just stay here until I get back," he said.

"Fine," she mumbled. Lewis kissed her. "Make sure she doesn't do too much," he told Tony.

"Well, I have two of those to deal with. Ziva can't do much either," he said.

"Thank you," Lewis said. He walked out the door. Tony sat down by Taz. "Nice outfit," he said.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asked. She was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Nothing. I was saying that I like it," Tony said.

"The way you said it made it sound sarcastic," she said.

"I do live with your sister," he replied. He turned the TV on and turned it to sports. "Can you believe that the Nationals lost?" Taz asked. Tony looked at her. "Actually, I can. They aren't really good this year," he said.

"Don't hate on my team," Taz said. She crossed her arms when she said it. "I didn't even know you kept up with sports," he said. Taz nodded. "Of course I do." Emma and Ziva came down the stairs. Emma gave her sister a one-armed hug. "How's the shoulder?" Taz asked.

"It's fine. So, I'm wondering why I still have to wear this dang thing," she said.

"It's just one more day," Tony said. Emma plopped down on the other couch. "That's another day that I'm stuck with just one arm," she said. Taz shook her head. "It's so hard being you," she said.

"I know. It really is," Emma replied. They both laughed. Tony smiled. They even had the same laugh. "Tell me, Taz. Where do the eyes come from?" Tony asked.

"Dad," Taz replied. She looked across the room at Emma. "Teddy had them too," Emma said. She didn't make eye contact with Tony. "I get blond hair from my mom, she gets her hair from her mom," Taz said.

"That's basically the only thing that's different," Tony said. They both nodded. "If she has any luck, though, she'll have her mom's nice teeth and not dad's crooked teeth," Taz said. She pointed to her braces. "If you actually did everything you were supposed to do, you would already have them off," Emma said.

"It's too much work to worry about all the proper things to do," Taz replied. She propped her legs up on Tony's lap. "Excuse me," he said.

"You're excused," she said. Tony rolled his eyes. He saw a scar on her leg. He pulled her pants up to get a better look. "Just explore while you have the chance," Taz said.

"I was just wondering what the scar was," Tony said. He saw a long scar with a few smaller ones surrounding it. "What's it from?" He asked. Ziva sat down by Emma. "Remember when I told you I broke my leg?" She asked. Tony nodded. "Yeah, I broke both bones and had to have surgery," she said.

"Ouch," he said.

"I mean really. Never been in so much pain in my life," she said. Tony pulled the pant leg back over the scar. "So, what's our plan for the day?" She asked.

"You have to stay on the couch. Ziva has to stay on the couch. I want to stay on the couch. Not sure about Emma," Tony said. She smiled. "Staying on the couch is fine with me," she said.

"Then we might as well watch a movie," Tony said.

"I know a good one," Taz said.

"NO!" Tony and Ziva said at the same time. Taz gave them a questioning look. "What? It's rated PG," she said. Tony relaxed. "Oh, well you should have put that first. With you, there's no telling," he said.

"I had faith in you," Ziva said. Taz raised her eyebrows. "You didn't have an ounce of faith in me," she said. Ziva shook her head. "You are right. Your choice in movie could be... a little different than Emma's."

"True," Taz said. She gave Ziva a look that said she needed to talk to her. Ziva gave her a nod. "I'll get the popcorn," Emma said.

* * *

**A/N: So, a whole day stuck with a bored Taz. That should turn out well. What did you think of the whole flashback dream thing. It was just an idea. I don't know how if it turned out as well as I planned. **

**Please let me know what you thought! I love to hear from you guys! We're a week away from NCIS! I'm excited, but kind of depressed, considering Ziva's leaving. But she won't in this story! I'll keep like she never left. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Can't really talk right now, so I'll cut to the chase... Thank you for all that you guys do! I love you all! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. Can't have one up Friday or Saturday. I'm doubting Sunday as well. I will try, though. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you need to talk about, Taz?" Ziva asked. They were sitting outside by the pool since it was a rather nice April day. "What the doctor said," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"I mean that Lewis always had dreams of children and I can't give that to him. He doesn't know that I can't have children. He just thinks that I go to the doctor to get a regular birth control shot. We were talking last night and the subject came up that when I'm done with school and softball, and when he's done with school, it would be nice to settle down and have children. I told him it was a nice thought.

"He kept going on about how it would be amazing to have two little girls. He wants them to have my eyes. I just had to sit there and feel guilty about the fact that he was going on and on about how a daughter with my eyes and blond hair would be perfect. I just don't think I can handle any more of dreaming about the impossible," Taz explained, tears coming to her eyes.

"You never told him and he never suspected?" Ziva asked. Taz nodded. "We never had to think about it, until we lost KJ. Then, we all of a sudden realized that even with the three a.m. wake-up calls, it was really amazing. Ziva, I have to tell him eventually. But what if he takes it the wrong way? What if he leaves me?" Taz asked.

"Lewis would not do that, Taz," Ziva said. She put her hand on Taz's shoulder. "He loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you," she said.

"I know, but it's just frustrating," Taz replied. She wiped her tears away. "Did you ever tell Tony that you couldn't have children?" she asked.

"I never had to, but I always had the fear of losing his children. I did not think I could get pregnant. The day that I found out, I cannot even tell all of the feelings. I was scared, happy, excited, but I knew the possible outcomes. I still could lose one before they are born. It is not likely, but it is always a possibility."

"If you want me to be perfectly honest," Taz said, "I don't think Emma will be able to have children at all." Ziva frowned. She didn't understand. "With all of the surgeries and damage that was done, it won't surprise me if you have to have this conversation with her one day," Taz said.

"I think you should be the one to have this conversation with her," Ziva said. Taz looked at her nails. "I'm not good at cheering people up," she said.

"But that does not mean that you can abandon your role as her big sister," Ziva said. Taz smiled. "Thank you, Ziva. I really appreciate you telling me about your past. I really think you helped. I'm going to tell Lewis. Maybe we can work something out," she said.

"Just be careful about how you put it," Ziva said. Taz gave her a thumbs-up. "I will."

* * *

"I told you to stay off of your feet!" Lewis exclaimed. He and Taz walked through the front door. "I got bored," she said.

"I don't care. You deliberately disobeyed me," he said.

"Who are you, my father?" She asked. Lewis sat her on the couch and grabbed something from his bag. "No, but I'm your husband and you really need to listen to me. I am studying to become a doctor," he said.

"That doesn't mean you have to control my life," Taz snapped.

"I'm not! I just want you to be safe," Lewis said. He started cleaning the scrapes on Taz's arms and legs. "What the hell happened to her?" Tony asked when he saw that there was a break in the argument. "Taz was out in the street riding her skateboard. I turned the corner and almost hit her," Lewis explained. He put a band-aid on her knee. "She jumped out of the way and got all these scrapes and bruises."

"I'm fine," Taz said. Tony sat down beside her. "I thought you were taking a nap," he said. Taz smirked. "I'm seventeen, not seventy. I only take naps in English," she said.

"You didn't have a helmet, you had your headphones on, and you weren't even supposed to be up," Lewis went on. He wrapped her wrist with gauze. "Ouch," she said.

"What?" Lewis asked.

"That's the one I hurt," she said. Lewis rolled his eyes and continued tending to her wounds. "I'm fine," she said. Lewis finished and looked her in the eye. He put his hand on her cheek. "I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to hurt in any way," he said.

"I know," Taz said. She looked into his icy-blue eyes. "I think a daughter with my hair and your eyes would be amazing," she said. Lewis smiled. He kissed her. "I honestly can't wait until we make that decision," he said. Taz gulped. She would have to tell him. "Babe, there's something I have to talk to you about," she said.

"What is it?" He asked. Ziva saw that this was between the two of them. She stood up and pulled Tony by his ear to the stairs. They went upstairs to their room. Taz turned back to Lewis. "Are you sick?" He asked.

"No," Taz said. Lewis sat down beside her on the couch. She grabbed both of his hands and locked her fingers with his. Ziva closed the door before any more could be seen or heard. "What's that all about?" He asked.

"That is between Taz and Lewis," Ziva said. Tony took Ziva's hands in his. "Ziva David DiNozzo, you know that I am going to find out one way or another because I'm just nosy like that," he said. Ziva didn't even crack a smile. "Please do not get in her business," she said.

"That bad, huh?" He asked. Ziva nodded. She moved his hands to her stomach. Tony, expecting the same thing that always happened, was surprised to fell the flutter on his palm. "Oh, my God. They're actually moving for me," he said.

"Well, say hello," Ziva said. She pulled her shirt up over her stomach. "Finally decided to move for your daddy?" He asked. "Better late than never. I take it the one kicking right here is my future athlete?" He asked. Ziva smiled. He had paid attention to where their son and daughter were located. "And over here, is my little ninja princess." He kissed her stomach. "I can't wait for you to get here. Everything your big sister said was true. I hope you're both as amazing as your mother. Don't cause her too much trouble, though." He stood up and kissed Ziva. He kept his hands on her stomach.

"Only a few more months," she whispered. Tony smiled. "And we'll get to meet our children," he finished for her. The thought was nice. They both sat on the bed. They had decided no more sex until the babies were born. The doctor said it wouldn't hurt them, but Ziva didn't want to take any chances and Tony just wanted her to be happy. "I love you so much," Tony said.

"I love you, too," Ziva said. She thought about what Taz had said earlier. She really hoped that they could figure something out. "Is Taz sick?" Tony asked, pulling her from her thoughts. _  
_

"No, it is just personal," Ziva said. Her hand went absently to her stomach. "Wait, they're talking about _that?_" Tony asked.

"What?" Ziva questioned. Tony was looking at her with wide eyes. "Taz can't have children can she?" He suddenly asked.

"How did you figure that out?" Ziva replied. Tony rolled his eyes. "I've been a federal agent for a while. I can connect dots. _You_ were the one that had to go with her to the doctor. _You_ were the one that had to talk to her. _You_ are the one she trusts the most. Did someone... hurt her?" He asked. _  
_

"Yes," Ziva eventually said. Tony had an expression of sorrow on his face. "That's why she's so mean to any man, isn't it?" He asked. Ziva nodded. "She cannot be sure who to trust. So, she acts like a bitch to see who will be by her side even though she is a bitch," Ziva said.

"That makes a lot more sense now," Tony said. "But why is she still a bitch even though she knows that she can trust me?"

"I think she just enjoys it now," Ziva said. Tony opened his mouth to say something. Ziva put her hand over his mouth. "You will not let her know that I told you, because I did not. You will not tell anyone. If you do and I find out, I will hurt you," she said. Tony's eyes widened. He nodded. Ziva took her hand down and kissed him. "You're really scary at times, did you know that?" He asked.

"I have to be," she replied. "Has Emma even come down from her hideaway yet?"

"I think she's working on a new song for piano. She said it had been kicking her butt," Tony answered. He stretched and yawned. "I think I'll take a nap. Wake me when they're done down there," he said.

"If I want to," she said. Tony smiled and closed his eyes. He drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, Tony found out and Taz and Ziva had another deep conversation. Please tell me what you think! I would love to know of any suggestions that you guys have! I love to hear from you! Thank you so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know this is up late, but I had homework and I'm convinced I failed my math test today. Thank you for your reviews and such! I love to hear from you guys! Sorry about the short note. I am really tired. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I just don't see what the big deal is," Taz said. She was sitting in McGee's chair with her arms crossed. She was pouting about something. "The big deal is that you have to start being more responsible, Taz," Tony said.

"It was a B. On a math test," Taz said. She didn't understand why he was overreacting about a high B. "It was an 89 and that's pretty good considering that I don't know what all of it meant," she argued.

"If you had studied and done the homework like you were supposed to-"

"I did! But if you didn't remember, I was kind of hit in the head," she said. Ziva had stopped listening to their argument a long time ago. "Just make sure you know what you missed and why you missed it," Tony said. Taz rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir," she said.

"Thank you," Tony replied. He leaned back in his chair. "Don't you have work you could be doing?" Taz asked.

"Has Gibbs told me to grab my gear?" Tony asked. Taz raised her eyebrows and smirked. Tony tensed up, waiting for the slap on the head he was bound to get. "Why did you tense up like that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Aren't you going to slap me?" Tony asked. Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, but you do need to grab your gear," he said. Tony slowly opened his drawer and grabbed his gear. He stood up and made sure Gibbs wasn't close enough to slap him. When he turned to go to the elevator, Gibbs slapped his head. "I thought you said you weren't going to slap me," Tony said.

"I'm sure you did something else to deserve that one," Gibbs replied. Ziva laughed a little. "Aren't you just one happy family?" Taz asked. She picked up her phone. "What would you do if you had to survive one day without your phone?" Ziva asked.

"I wouldn't..." Taz said. "I would die within the first hour."

"That's just sad," Emma said.

"When you get a phone and have a husband and you're as busy as I am, you'll want to have it with you at all times," Taz said. Emma stood up and handed her something. "What's this?" She asked.

"The song we're gonna sing," Emma said. Taz's eyes widened. "You actually remembered?" She asked.

"Of course I remembered. It's our favorite song. Macy loves it, too," Emma said. Taz hugged her sister. "I can't believe you remembered," she said. Emma smiled. "Remember when daddy would sing it to us?" She asked.

"I do. He would purposely miss the notes and key change just to get on our nerves," Taz said, laughing. "And Teddy sang with us," she added. "Y-you couldn't even say most of the words because you were only four." They were both laughing so hard that tears were forming in their eyes. Then, their smiles faded. "We sang that going to the lake, didn't we?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. And it was on the radio when I came back and you were gone," Taz added. Emma looked at the floor. "And it was on in the van," she said.

"It played in Gary's car that night," Taz said.

"The guard whistled it one day," Emma mumbled.

"It was the song that was on my iPod when that man shot me."

"The TV played it when I woke up."

"It was the song I listened to the most. Even thought it hurt," Taz said. She had tears in her eyes. "Its the good and the bad and the ugly," Emma said. She looked at her sister. "It was my only friend for a while," they both said at the same time. Taz's lip quivered. She got out of the chair and squatted in front of Emma. She pulled her sister close. Ziva felt tears in her eyes. She missed Tali` so much. It wasn't fair that her life had to end so early.

"Ziva, why are you crying?" Emma asked. Ziva didn't even know that she had let her tears show. "Just hormones," she said.

"Now, you and me both know that's a lie," Taz said. She knew something was wrong. "I had a sister," Ziva finally admitted.

"Had?" Taz asked. Emma lowered her head. "Yes, she died when she was very young," Ziva said. Taz covered her mouth with her hand. "Ziva, I'm so sorry," Taz said.

"It is okay. I just would like to know what she would have turned out like," Ziva said.

"I'm sure she would be just as beautiful as you. Just as smart, but not as scary," Taz said. Ziva smiled. "One thing I know for sure, is that you would be very close with your sister," Taz said.

"Thank you, Taz," Ziva said. Taz smiled. "You helped me through a very hard time. It was the least I could do," she said.

* * *

"How did this person die?" Ziva asked.

"He was poisoned. Abby is running the tests on his stomach contents," Tony said. Ziva frowned and looked at the painting their dead person had in their car. "I don't get it. What's the point of this?" McGee said.

"I would suggest we get Emma on it, but we've gotten in enough trouble telling her things," Tony said. He sighed. Abby came into the bullpen. "What the hell is that?" She asked.

"I don't know," McGee said. All four of them tilted their heads to the side. "It won't help," Gibbs said.

"It was worth a shot," Tony said.

"You got something Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Other than a massive headache?" She asked. Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Okay, yes. Potassium cyanide," she said. Gibbs took the file from her. "That's original," Tony said sarcastically.

"Do we know who gave it to him?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but I'm running fingerprints right now. Do I get my Caf-Pow now?" She asked. Gibbs shook his head. "Not yet. Let me know where and when he got the cyanide," he said. Abby pouted and walked away. "Have you tried running a match on the signature?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, there is no signature," McGee said.

"Oh, yeah there is. Every artist signs their work. It just isn't visible sometimes," Gibbs replied. The team just looked at him. "Get going, we have a killer to catch," he said.

"On it, boss," Tony said. He went back to his desk. He picked up the picture he had of Emma. He showed it to Ziva and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders. Tony thought for a minute then mouthed Taz's name. Ziva nodded. They both got back to work after receiving a glare from Gibbs.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know it's kind of short and may not be the best chapter, but I really need to focus on homework right now. Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, please please please let me know. I will try to work your suggestions into future chapters. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Sorry this is up late. I had to write it on my phone. Don't have enough patience to write A long note, so please enjoy!**

* * *

"The talent show is in two days," Emma said. Tony looked up from the movie case he was reading. "I know. What time?" He asked. Emma thought for a minute. "We are the last to go on, so around three," she said. Tony nodded. "I'll be there," he said. Emma hugged him. "You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," Tony said. He smiled at her. She skipped to the backyard. Ziva sat down on the couch. "You've been up on your feet a lot," he said.

"Are you going to tell on me?" She asked, her mouth full. Tony smiled. He wiped away the ketchup on the corner of her mouth. "I was saving that for later," she said. Tony smiled. "I don't think that would've been wise," he said.

"Oh, well. What movie are we watching?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I heard about it, but never saw it," Tony said. Ziva gasped. "The great Anthony DiNozzo does not know a movie?" She asked.

"Just this one. I like you calling me by my full name," he said. Ziva smirked. "Of course you do," she said. Tony rolled his eyes and started the movie. He relaxed and put his arm around her.

About half way through the movie, Tony looked out the back door. He saw Emma and some boy that he didn't recognize playing with Ace. He smiled, and directed his attention back to the movie. He suddenly froze. He turned to look back at Emma and this boy. He didn't know who that was. It didn't settle well with him.

"What?" Ziva asked. Tony didn't hear her. He stood up and walked to the door. He watched as Ace leapt up to catch the frisbee they were throwing. He felt Ziva wrap her arms around him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the boy. Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know. Maybe it is a school friend," she said. Tony pulled Ziva's arms from around him and walked outside. Emma smiled when she saw him. "Hey, Tony," she said.

"Hi, Emma. Who's your friend?" Tony asked, his teeth clenched a bit. He looked at the sandy-haired boy. He was a little taller than Emma and had hazel eyes. He was in an Ohio State sweatshirt, which was a good sign. His jeans had dirt on them and his shoes had seen better days.

"I'm Tyler, sir," the boy said. Tony looked at Tyler. "Tony," he said. Tyler stuck out his hand. Tony shook it. "What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"We're playing with Ace," Emma said. Tony raised his eyebrows. "Let me rephrase the question: What are you doing here?" Tony asked. Emma looked at Tony. "He's our new neighbor. He likes sports and movies and music. He loves to run and climb trees. He said he likes to swim, too," Emma said.

"How old is he?" Tony asked, with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm eight, sir," Tyler said. "I want to play football and basketball when I get older. I like to sing and I love watching movies."

"Isn't that just adorable?" Tony asked sarcastically. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like Tyler. "I'll be right back," Tyler said. Tony watched the boy run to the fence separating the two yards. He jumped and climbed over it. "New friend?" Tony asked.

"I like him. He seems fun," Emma said. Tony heard the door close. Tyler came back over the fence. He had a football with him. "Do you like football?" He asked Tony.

"Yes," Tony said. Tyler threw the ball to Tony. Tony caught it and threw it back. "Do you know how to throw a football?" Tyler asked Emma. She shook her head. "Okay, you have to hold it on the stitches." Tyler handed the ball to Emma. She put her fingers on the stitches. "But it's easier when they're on these right... here," Tyler moved Emma's fingers to the right place. "Now, you throw it like this," Tyler moved Emma's arm in the correct motion. He made sure her hand moved correctly. "Perfect," Tyler said.

Tony was frozen where he stood. The eight-year-old had just pulled a move on Emma. "So, like this?" Emma asked. She moved her arm, in the wrong way, and released the ball. It went towards the ground. "No, like this," Tyler said. He showed her again and moved her arm again. "Okay," Emma said. Tony's jaw dropped. Emma was playing dumb. She knew how to throw a football. She threw with Tony just the other day.

"Perfect," Tyler said when Emma threw it. She smiled. They threw the football back and forth. Tony walked back to the house. "Please tell me that dinner is ready," he said.

"I am not supposed to be on my feet, so I did not make dinner," Ziva replied. Tony looked around. He bounced on the balls of his feet. He snapped his fingers and ran back outside. "Emma, we're going out to eat. You need to come in and wash up," he said. Emma sighed. She threw the football back to Tyler. "Bye, Emma," he said. "It was nice to meet you, sir," he said to Tony. He jumped back over the fence.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked. Tony didn't think this through. "Um, we're going to meet McGee and Abby," he finally said. Emma smiled. She went up the stairs to get ready. "Please tell me Abby would be willing to meet us for dinner," Tony said.

"I think she would be willing," Ziva said. She called Abby. When she was done, she put her phone back down and stood up. "I guess we should go get ready. While we are, please explain why you just did that," Ziva said.

"Doing what?" Tony asked, following her up the stairs. Ziva turned around. "You know what you were doing," she said. They walked into their bedroom and to the bathroom. Tony got in the shower. "You were not happy that Emma made a friend," Ziva said.

"I just didn't like the boy," Tony said. Ziva smiled. She put her clothes on and started on her hair. "You know what I think?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Tony replied. Ziva pulled the door to the shower open. She had a smirk on her face. "I think you just had a dad-attack," she said. Tony stopped washing his hair and looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You totally just acted like a father when his daughter brings her boyfriend over," she said. Tony rolled his eyes. "I did not," he said. Ziva shut the door. "Just wait until she gets to the age of twelve or something. She will come over here to see her siblings and next thing you know, she's had her first kiss. Then, their dating. Next, they will start acting like an actual couple. And before you know it, you will be walking her down to meet her future husband. She will be gone before you know it," Ziva said.

"Are we still talking about my emotions here?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva said. Tony knew that she was going to miss Emma when she went back to living with her mother. It was going to be hard, Tony admitted. He finished his shower and got out. He dried off and got dressed. Ziva was already downstairs when he got down there.

She was talking to Emma about something. "Be honest, Ziva. Do I look like Taz?" Emma asked.

"Yes. You botn have beautiful eyes, your facial features are similar, and you are both very strong," Ziva replied. Tony sat down by Ziva. He kissed her. "Really, guys?" Emma said. She covered her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Are we ready to go?" Tony asked after he was done kissing Ziva. The trio stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

**a/n: I wanted a chapter that kind of focused on Emma. I had been focusing on Taz. So please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you and hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys. So I will not post anything tomorrow or Wednesday because I will be recovering from the shock of Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. I hope that it won't be too bad. **

**This is kind of a stressful chapter. And to be honest, I didn't write most of it, my friend did. She had more time and offered to write it. I accepted and just went with it. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Emma looked at the seats she had reserved for the team. She saw Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky. The one person she didn't see, was Tony. "Em, we go on next," Taz said. Emma shook her head and looked back out. "He promised," she said.

"We have to go on, whether he's here or not. It's kind of the reason you talked me into this," Taz said. Macy walked up to Emma. She fixed her friend's hair. "He'll be here, don't worry," she said.

"I don't think he will," Emma said. She sighed and grabbed her microphone. It was a reasonably cool day in the park. The curtains opened and the music started playing. Emma took one more look at Tony's seat. She sighed and felt tears in her eyes. This would be another moment to remember whenever she heard this song. She would remember how Tony broke the promise he made to her.

They started singing and towards the middle of the song, Taz and Emma had a sister-solo. The whole crowd saw that this song had some emotional meaning to the sisters because both of their voices were laced with tears. Macy started singing again. They wrapped the song up. The team was the first to stand up and cheer.

The curtain closed and the contestants stood backstage waiting to hear the final judgement. A group of violinist won third place. The two contestants for first place were Taz, Emma, and Macy, and another group of girls. Taz obviously knew one of them because she kept rolling her eyes.

The two groups stepped out on the stage. There was a moment of suspense when the announcer paused before announcing the winner. He finally exclaimed Taz, Emma, and Macy's names. They screamed and took the trophy and individual ribbons. They had their pictures made for the paper.

Emma looked and saw that Tony still wasn't there. She looked around for him, but didn't see him. Then, she saw a man. Someone she thought was dead. The team came up to congratulate them. Ziva handed Emma flowers, but she didn't move. She kept staring at the man. Suddenly, the man pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper. When he unfolded it, she saw that it was the picture of the team that she had drawn for Tony.

He had an evil smirk on his face and tore it in pieces. She watched in horror as the pieces fell to the ground. He pulled out a gun. By now, Taz saw it also. McGee and Abby were standing off to the side discussing something. The gun was turned to them. Taz dropped her things and ran off the stage. The whole scene moved in slow motion. Taz reached Abby just as the man pulled the trigger. She leapt and tackled Abby. Emma saw the bullet tear through one of the bodies. She saw blood splatter.

She saw it narrowly miss McGee. The one thing that happened when her panic attacks were during a fast moving time period, was that she saw them in slow motion. As if someone had the remote and was playing it shot by shot. All she could hear was her own heartbeat in her chest. She screamed her sister's name and ran to her. Ziva grabbed her arm because the man wasn't gone. McGee pulled his gun out and fired at the man.

The scene was still in slow motion. She felt her stomach drop when the man got away. She saw McGee go after him and Gibbs ran to Taz and Abby. Emma finally broke free of Ziva's hold. Instead of going towards her sister, she ran the way McGee had. There was a loud noise, what sounded like a wave crashing into rocks, and everything was back in fast motion. She ran through the woods. Briars and branches cutting her face and legs.

She ran through a creek and up a hill. She saw McGee looking around. She ran past him. She knew the way this man thought and there was only one place he would run to. He thought opposite of normal men. They would think uphill, but he went down hill. She ran down the hill and saw a blood trail on the leaves. She stopped to see which way it went. She heard footsteps behind her. She ran, knowing it was McGee.

"Emma!" He yelled. She ignored him. He grabbed her by her hurt shoulder. She screamed in pain. He didn't release her. "What exactly would you have done if you had caught up to him? He had a gun! You are seven!" McGee yelled.

"You don't know what he's done to me," she said. She didn't recognize her own voice. It was full of fear, rage, and distress. "Is that the man who made you sick?" McGee asked.

"No, that's the man who shot my brother to make him die faster. Teddy actually had a chance of living, but he got shot. That man, found it funny when I cried because he would hurt me," Emma explained. Then, her face became fearful again. "McGee, that bullet hit someone," she said.

"What?" He asked. Emma nodded. "It hit Taz or Abby," she said. McGee's face went pale. "Do you think..." he trailed off. Gibbs came running towards them. "Boss," McGee said. For the first time, Emma saw tears in Gibbs' eyes. "Taz didn't get to her in time, did she?" Emma asked.

"McGee, you'd better get back there." That was all Gibbs said. McGee was frozen where he stood. "She's not... is she?" He asked.

"No, but you're not going to like where it hit her," his boss replied. McGee got up and shot back towards the park. Gibbs and Emma followed. When they got back, Taz was wrapped in Lewis' arms. Emma saw blood on Lewis' back where Taz's hands had been. Ziva was on her knees by Abby. McGee was walking slowly towards her.

"Gibbs, is she gonna be alright?" Emma asked. She looked up at him. He didn't look down. He sighed and knelt in front of Emma. "Emma, I honestly don't know," he said. Emma frowned. "You're Gibbs. You're supposed to know," she said.

"It's different when Gibbs looks at it and when dad looks at it," Gibbs said. He grabbed Emma's hands. "I think she'll fight, but it hit her in a deadly place and she's not asleep yet," Gibbs said.

"But she's too hard-headed to die, right?" Emma asked. Gibbs smiled. "She is," he said. They walked over to the ambulance that was currently putting a stretcher in there. McGee climbed in. The rest of the team met where it had happened. "Emma, you're bleeding," Macy said. She looked at the deep cuts on Emma's legs. "It's not bad," Emma said.

"We need to get to the hospital," Ziva said. The team loaded up and headed to the hospital.

* * *

They were waiting in the emergency room. Lewis was patching Emma's legs up, Taz was getting looked at, and McGee was pacing back and forth. Vance and Gibbs were on the phone, and the one person still not there, was Tony. Emma finally got up the nerve to get some information. "Where is he?" She demanded. Ziva looked at her. "Who?" She asked.

"The owner of the matching ring on your finger," Emma said. She was really angry with him. "Where is he?" She demanded again. Ziva didn't answer. "I will find out, you know that, right?" She asked. "He promised to be there, and wasn't. He wasn't at the office because this was in the man's pocket," Emma said. She pulled out the pieces of the drawing. "That's evidence, Emma," Ziva said.

"I don't care what the heck it is. Tony broke a promise and is no where to be found," she said. Lewis put his hand on her knee. "Calm down, Emma," he said.

"I will not calm down. I want some information about why the man who is pretty much my dad, did such a dad-ish thing," she said. That last part obviously slipped because she tried to pull it back. "What do you mean a dad-ish thing?" Ziva asked.

"My dad never could make it to my shows," Emma said. "I was only four and never saw his face in the crowd." She looked at her hands. Her breaths were shaking. "If he wasn't gone, I would forgive him because I never understood how busy he was. I guess it's the same with Tony," she said.

"My father never came to any of my dance recitals," Ziva said. She looked at Emma. "Really?" Emma asked. Ziva nodded. "I would search for his face, but it was never there. I know how you feel. Tony wanted to be there, but he couldn't. Work interfered," Ziva said. Emma sighed. "He's never broken a promise like that," she said.

"He'll be back soon," Taz said, sitting down. Emma hugged her sister. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Because he's right here," Tony said. He was standing behind Emma's chair. At first, Emma didn't know whether to be angry or happy to see him. She considered her options and finally hugged him. "I made some calls," Gibbs said.

"Thank you, boss," Tony said. He sat down by Ziva. "What did you tell them?" Ziva asked.

"I said that there was a family problem and that they needed me," Tony said. He saw McGee pacing across the room. "I'll be right back," he said. He stood up and walked over to McGee. "Hey," he said.

"Really? In a time like this when you've broken promises and weren't there to help, you say hey?" McGee asked. He couldn't stand still. "Tim, I've been through this," Tony said.

"Really? Have you?" McGee asked sarcastically. Tony nodded. "Yes, Ziva got shot this summer, Emma got sick... twice, and Ziva went into labor way to early. You're only having to deal with your girlfriend. I had to deal with the girl who is technically my daughter. Tim, she's gonna be okay," Tony said. He looked into McGee's eyes. "I promise," Tony finished.

"Thanks, Tony," McGee said. He was able to relax a little. "And I was kind of there when you died," Tony said.

"I forgot about that," McGee said. He frowned. "So, what exactly happens when you die?" Tony asked. McGee didn't answer. He just had a smile on his face. "I'll let you discover that on your own," he said.

"Okay," Tony said. He patted McGee's shoulder and sat back down. He grabbed Ziva's hand and kissed it. He suddenly noticed that Emma was glaring at him. "You promised," she said.

"I'm really sorry, Emma. I wanted to go, but I couldn't," he said. "I heard you won."

"Yeah, and then Abby got shot," Emma said. She crossed her arms and sat facing the other way. "And you chased after a mad-man," Tony snapped. Emma whipped around. If looks could kill, Tony would have been murdered in a very short and sweet manner. Those amber eyes were burning holes in Tony's green ones. "God!" Tony said. "She's staring into my soul!" He covered his eyes. Emma smirked a little. Tony parted his fingers and looked at her through the hole.

"I'm sorry, Emma," he said. She sighed. "I guess I'll forgive you," she said.

"Gee, what a lovely forgiveness speech," Tony said. He received another glare from Emma and smiled.

* * *

When the doctor finally came out, he talked to McGee. "The bullet missed her lung, but it did cause some damage. We are running tests now. I don't exactly think this was good for her or your baby," he said. Every jaw in the room dropped, including McGee's. Gibbs was the only one that didn't seem surprised. "There must be a mistake. She wasn't pregnant," McGee said.

"It says it right here," the doctor said. He pointed to something on his clipboard. "I take it you are not the father, then?" The doctor asked. McGee looked like he was about to puke. "I'm the father," he said.

"I don't think the chances are good. She wasn't very far along, and might not have known. It did cause damage," the doctor said. McGee thanked him and sat down. "what the hell?" Was all that could come out of his mouth. He looked at Gibbs. "Did she talk to you?" He asked.

"Yes, she didn't want to tell you just yet," Gibbs said. McGee had to take deep breaths. "She didn't tell me, and now we're going to lose it," McGee said. Then, the doctor came back out. He found McGee again. "I'm sorry. Is your person Hayley James?" He asked.

"No, Abby Sciuto," McGee said. The doctor flipped a page. "How silly of me? I'm sorry, Mrs. Sciuto is fine. She was not his by a very powerful weapon and is not pregnant," the doctor said. McGee's color came back into his face. "She will be awake from surgery in about an hour. We don't want any visitors until she is awake and stable because we want to make sure she feels alright."

"Okay," McGee said. He turned and walked back to his seat. "I swear to God people are trying to give me heart attacks," he said.

"Technically, one did. And you did have a heart attack," Taz said. She looked at McGee. "Oh, hush," he said. Taz smiled. "Fine. That doctor really screwed things up," she said.

"I know. But, at least she's okay," McGee said. It was very lucky that the weapon wasn't powerful enough to kill her and that the bullet missed the lung. The team waited until they could go see their favorite goth forensic scientist. Not really saying much, but happy to have each other.

* * *

**A/N: My friend likes to stress people out. Oh well, that's what makes her unique. So, please tell me what you think and if you have any requests or anything. **

**Hope you guys all survive tomorrow's premiere of season 11. I probably will cry, but it is just a show. And we have Fanfiction for ever, right? Well, thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is another chapter written by my friend. She really wanted to help out. I had to take care of my sister and she wrote the chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. Did you guys survive that episode? I survived, until the preview for next week came on. I was on the floor freaking out. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Boss, I don't think McGee noticed it, but you said you had talked to her and the doctor said she wasn't. What the hell is going on here?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed. They were getting coffee and this had been bugging Tony all night. "DiNozzo, Abby was pregnant. She didn't tell anyone because she had a feeling it wasn't going to last long. Whether or not she is still, that's what we're going to need to be at the hospital for. They'll both need support no matter the outcome."

"What do you mean she wasn't sure?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed. "Her first ultrasound didn't turn out very good. She was expected to lose the baby."

"Really?" Tony asked. It was strange that Abby would have difficulty. She was healthy and would know what to avoid. "Why do you think that happened?" Tony asked.

"I'm not a doctor, but I have a theory it was what ever McGee was injected with," Gibbs said.

"Then wouldn't Ziva have lost the twins?" Tony asked, although the thought made him sick. Gibbs just shook his head. "It was still in McGee's system when the baby was conceived. It means that something went wrong in the first steps of development."

"That does make sense," Tony said. He and Gibbs went back to the room. They saw that Taz had asked for a cot. She obviously wanted to be with Abby. Lewis was asleep in the chair beside her, and McGee was lying by Abby. Ziva and Emma were at home. Tony was going to go after he finished his coffee.

"It's gonna kill him if it is him," Tony said. He had to admit, he felt bad for them. McGee had no idea that she was pregnant. The doctor obviously covered up his mistake about telling them. Tony knew that was true.

* * *

He finished his coffee and went home. When he got home, Ziva and Emma were on the couch, watching a movie. Tony sat down by Emma. She scooted away. "Are you really mad at me because of that?" He asked.

"You promised. And you broke it. What a typical dad thing to do," Emma snapped. Tony wished Gibbs had slapped him harder. "Work got in the way," Tony said.

"Well, I hope "work" doesn't get in the way when your babies are born. They'd feel the same way about you that I feel right now," she growled.

"Why are you so mad?" Tony asked. Emma stood up. "Because you always have an excuse and never take the blame!" She screamed. She started crying and ran to her room. "You really know how to screw things up," Ziva said.

"I am going to kill Vance," Tony said. Ziva put her hand on his knee. "You were undercover, trying to find a drug dealer," Ziva said. She kissed his cheek. "I should have been there," Tony said.

"I am sure McGee or someone recorded it," Ziva said happily. Tony just stared at the wall. "I should have been there to help get the man," Tony said.

"There's more to that man then him shooting Abby," Ziva said. "Emma ran after him."

"You don't think that was..." Tony trailed off. He knew that man had something to do with Emma's experience. "I should probably go apologize," he said.

"That would be wise," Ziva said. Tony stood up and walked to the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Go away," Emma said. She was crying. Ace scratched at the door. "Emma, please open the door," Tony said. Emma opened the door to let Ace in. She closed it before he could walk in. "Em, I'm not gonna let you stay mad at me," he said.

"You should have thought of that before you broke a promise," Emma said. She was really angry with him. He put his forehead against the door. "What is it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"I don't know," Emma said. Tony sighed. He thought of something. He started singing the song that Emma and Taz loved. He sang a little louder and stopped once he didn't know the words.

Tony didn't even know he knew that song so well. Emma had stopped crying. She opened the door. Tony knelt down in front of her. "Emma, I would never had missed it if it wasn't so important that I was at work."

"He ripped the picture," Emma said. She handed the ripped picture to him. "I loved this picture," he said. He went into Emma's room and sat down by her. "You know that song," Emma said. She had a faint smile on her face. "I'm really sorry, Emma," he said.

"I just really wanted you to be there," she said. Tony hugged her. "I had work stuff to deal with," he said.

"I understand. Just don't let it happen again," she said. Tony made an x over his heart. "Cross my heart," he said. Emma smiled.

* * *

The next day, Ziva and Tony went to visit Abby. She was awake, but it was killing her to just sit all day. "Hey, guys," she said.

"How do you feel, Abs?" Tony asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Like a person shot me," she answered.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked.

"Bathroom, I think," she answered. Ziva sat by Abby. "You did not tell me," she said. Tony turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two to discuss this. "I didn't want to," Abby said.

"Why?" Ziva asked. Abby took a shaky breath. "The first ultrasound wasn't good. Something was wrong and the baby was pretty much dead. McGee doesn't even know."

"You are healthy. What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"That's why it was so hard. There is nothing wrong with me," Abby answered. She had tears in her eyes. "The doctor is coming this morning to let us know if I lost it or not."

"I will be here if you need me to be," Ziva said.

"I really think McGee and I should be alone when we hear," Abby said. Ziva nodded. Just then, the doctor came in. McGee was behind him. Ziva gave Abby a hopeful glance. Abby smiled.

McGee sat by her. "Good news and bad news," the doctor said. "The good news is, there was nothing wrong with you, Abby."

"The bad news?" McGee asked. He was actually confused. He thought this was just about the bullet. "Even if you had not been shot, your baby was not healthy enough to survive the trauma."

"That was expected," Abby said. McGee looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up," she said. The doctor gave them a minute to discuss this. "Abby..." He said. She turned her head to look away. "Abby, look at me," he said. She shook her head. "No."

"Why not?" McGee asked. He saw a tear roll down her face. "You probably hate me," she said.

"Why on Earth would I hate you?" He asked. She let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. "Abby, you realize that this just makes me love you more, right?" He asked.

"How? I can't even carry your child," she sobbed. McGee pulled her close, being careful not to hurt her. "Because you're strong and guess what?" He asked.

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault. Sometimes, these things happen," he said. Abby shook her head. "There has to be a reason," she said.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll get someone to see if they can't find out what happened. No matter what, I will always love you," McGee said. He kissed her head and held her close.

**A/N: So, that was... Well, I didn't write it, so... Please tell me what you think! I'm sure she would love to hear what you thought about her chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am really sorry. I was sick... like really sick. So, did everyone survive. I'm sorry, but eight years of teasing, and that's all they got? Oh, well. I'm not that upset anymore. **

**So, thank you for all your reviews and such. Chapter 20! Yayy! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Taz asked when she walked into the bullpen. She had Emma with her. "He's filling in for Abby until she can come back," Ziva said.

"Oh," Taz said. She put Emma's backpack down and looked at the man. "What's your name?" Taz asked.

"Anderson Blue," he answered. There was something about him that she found interesting. She didn't know what it was, but this guy was a little suspicious. "Nice to meet you," Taz said.

"Um... your killer will have a..." Anderson trailed off. He looked at Taz. "What?" Gibbs asked. Anderson shook his head. "Sorry, sir. A deep cut on their arm. The blood was on the knife, but it isn't in any databases that I've tested yet."

"Then, why the hell are you here?" McGee asked. He sat down at his desk. "Because, Agent McGee, I found something very interesting on the laptop," Anderson snapped. He pulled it up the screen. "Our Marine received several threatening e-mails from an anonymous user. They were signed, Group X," he explained.

"Group X?" Emma asked. She looked confused, not worried, so that was a good sign. "Why would someone call themselves Group X? It sounds so... movie-like," she said.

"Did you match the bullet?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Emma's comment.

"No match yet, sir, but I'm working on it. I will let you know as soon as possible," Anderson concluded. Gibbs nodded. "You can go now," he said.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Blue," Gibbs said. Anderson stopped and turned around. "Yes, sir?" He asked. Gibbs smirked. "Don't call me sir," he said.

"Of course, sir. Sorry, sir... I meant Agent Gibbs," he said. Gibbs smiled and turned to McGee. "I don't like this attitude you're giving him," Gibbs said.

"And I don't like him," McGee said. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Sorry, boss," McGee said. Gibbs looked at him. "I want you to track the e-mails and find out where they came from. Then, you can go see her," Gibbs whispered. McGee nodded. "Thank you, boss," he said.

"What was up with that look Blue gave you?" Tony asked Taz. She shrugged. "The hell if I know. I was just standing here," she answered.

"But it was like he... found you _attractive,"_ Tony said. Taz threw a book at him. "What the hell is this?" He asked when he read the title. Taz took the book back. "Some book I don't understand. We have to read it and then write a report on it."

"I am so glad I don't have to do that anymore," Tony said. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "Don't you have work to do?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head. Gibbs smirked. He walked out of the bullpen. "Where is he going?" Ziva asked.

"There is no telling," Emma replied. She was playing with Ziva's hair. She braided it, then unbraided it. When Gibbs came back, he tossed something at Tony. Tony sat up straight and caught it. He looked at the book Gibbs had tossed him. "What's this?" Tony asked.

"Our victim's diary. Four whole years of it," Gibbs said. "I want you to read the whole thing... and then write what you think might be important to the case."

"Are you serious?" Tony asked. He looked at the full notebook in front of him. "Do I look serious?" Gibbs asked. His blue eyes were burning Tony's. "Fine," he eventually said. Taz laughed. "Ha! My book is at least fiction! You have to read another man's feelings," she laughed. Tony gave her a glare and opened the notebook. He read the first sentence. "You have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Taz asked, running around the back of his desk. "Really? 'Her eyes sparkle like the Fourth of July?' This has to be a sequel," she said, giggling. Gibbs smirked. He looked over at Ziva. She was laughing, also. "Ziver," he said. She looked at him. He tossed her a notebook too. "That's the first one," he said.

"Gibbs, I-" He stopped her.

"You found it funny, so you get to read the other one," Gibbs said. McGee was laughing. "And when you leave," Gibbs said. He put another book on the edge of his desk. "You can pick up the third one." Taz was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. "Oh- oh my God! Its a- its a freaking trilogy!" She sat down on the floor. She had her hand on her stomach and could hardly breathe. When she had finally caught her breath, she stood back up. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while. That's just what I needed. Thank you," she said.

"Oh, you're welcome. Anytime you need a laugh, just come on a day when Gibbs wants to be funny," Tony said. He tossed the book back to Gibbs. "Why are you giving this to me?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you weren't serious," Tony said. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Tony, he's not joking," Taz said. Gibbs threw the book back at Tony. "Fine," he said. Taz let out another giggle and picked her things up. "Thank you for bringing Emma," Ziva said.

"Any time. Well, I've got a game today... should be interesting," Taz said.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked.

"Because this team is full of a lot of bitches and whores," Taz said. She looked at her phone. "Who are you playing?" Ziva asked. Taz smirked. "Oh, that's funny. You thought I was talking about the other team," she said. She laughed and walked away. "She's not right in the head," Tony said.

"You're just now realizing this?" Taz shouted before the elevator closed. Ziva turned back to Tony and smiled. "You cannot say that she does not make you smile," she said.

"Sometimes, she doesn't. Other times, she does," Tony said. He looked at the notebook and sighed. Taz came back into the bullpen. She took the notebook. She read the first line again. "Wait a minute. I thought the victim was a woman," she said. Tony smirked. "She is," he said, laughing a bit. Taz had a disgusted look on her face. "Oh, my God. You're reading a lesbian's diary. That is just disgusting," she said.

"Taz, our Marine is a man," McGee said. Taz let out a sigh of relief. "But we're still reading a diary written by a man," Tony said.

"That just shows he has a soft side," Emma said. Ziva chuckled. "Or he is in touch with his feminine side," she said.

"I wonder if he uses Feminine Glow for his dry skin," Tony said, looking at McGee. Taz raised her eyebrows. "Oh, my God! That's what I use!" She said. McGee glared at Tony. "It was recommended by my doctor," he said.

"Do you get manicures?" Taz asked. She walked to McGee's desk. "No, I do not," he said. Taz smiled. She grabbed his hand. "There is no way your nails are this nice without help," she said.

"McGee, you get your nails done?" Tony asked. McGee yanked his hand away. Taz smiled. "No, he doesn't," she said. Gibbs smiled. He was happy Taz fit in to the family so well. He hoped it would stay this way.

**A/N: So that's always fun! I didn't want to continue my friend's story line because I didn't know what she wanted to do with it and she's away in Africa. I just started a new part. **

**Please let me know what you think! I love to hear from you guys and hope that you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't have anything up. I'm still getting over this bug that I caught. I think it was the flu. Oh well. Thank you for your reviews and such! We get some serious teenage attitude in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and Emma went home. Emma went up to take a bath and get ready for bed. Tony and Ziva sat on the couch. "I swear there were pages in that diary that had tears on it," Ziva said.

"I can't believe Gibbs did that to us," Tony said. He rubbed his eyes. "I mean, the man just had that planned."

"I think he actually did," Ziva said. They laughed at the thought. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva and kissed her. Ziva straddled his lab and started taking his tie off. "Whoa, guys. Let's keep it Emma appropriate," Taz said.

"There is a doorbell for a reason," Ziva said. Tony fixed his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good grief. You guys bang more than what should be allowed," Taz said.

"You and Lewis don't?" Tony asked. Taz shot Ziva a look. "What are you doing here, Taz?" Ziva asked, changing the subject. Taz sat down on the couch. "The game was pushed back an hour and I have a few minutes to kill. I wanted to spend it with you guys," she said.

"That's nice," Tony said. He saw a look in her eye. "What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, why is something going on?" Taz asked, a little too hurried. Tony looked at Ziva and then back at Taz. "Taz, come on. You can tell us things, you know?" Tony said.

"I made my decision on scholarships," Taz mumbled. She heard Emma's door open. "I want her to be here when I announce this. I really want the whole team to hear. Can we discuss this some other time?" Taz asked.

"Of course," Ziva said. Taz got up and hugged her sister. "Good luck," Emma said. Taz thanked her and walked out of the house. "Why did she stop by?" Emma asked.

"She just wanted to say hello," Tony said. He knew that Taz wouldn't make such a big deal out of this unless she chose the one that was really far away. "Can we watch a movie?" Emma asked.

"It's almost bedtime," Tony said. Emma pouted. "That's not going to work," Tony said.

"It was worth a shot," Emma said. She walked to the back door. "It's raining," she said. Ziva smiled. "I love rain," she said.

"Me too, I just don't like thunder," Emma said. She shuddered at just the thought. "Why don't you like thunder?" Tony asked. Emma looked at the floor. "It sounds like gunshots," she mumbled. Tony was quiet. "Oh," he eventually said. He looked at Ziva. "I guess we should get ready for bed," she said. Emma ran up the stairs and into her room. Tony smiled and followed. Ziva went up the stairs and to their bedroom. Tony sat on the end of Emma's bed.

"Emma, tomorrow I'm going to let Taz come over and stay with you while we go to work," Tony said. Emma smiled her toothless smile. "I'd say that was a yes," Tony said.

"It'll be fun!" Emma said. She grabbed Mary and started fixing her hair. "I think Abby's going to come over, too," Tony said. Emma looked at him. "Tony, I think this man is going to try and hurt us again," Emma said.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked.

"I just-"

"Tony, can you come get this box off the shelf for me?" Ziva asked. Tony kissed Emma's forehead. "Everything's going to be okay," Tony said. Emma just smiled. She really needed to tell him. He turned her light off and closed her door. "Ace, he really needed to hear that," she said. She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"So, little sis, what do you want to do?" Taz asked. They were sitting on the back patio. "I don't know. There's not much to do around here," Emma said. Taz smiled. "We should throw a party," she said.

"I really don't think that's a smart idea," Emma said. Taz was already on her phone. "It'll be fine. I'll only invite a few people," Taz said.

* * *

"I thought you said you would only invte a few people," Emma hissed. Taz nodded. "The people I invited might have brought a friend or two," she said.

"They're gonna be home any minute!" Emma exclaimed. She looked at the madness her sister had created in only a few hours. "Make that any second," a voice said. Emma and Taz turned to see Tony and Ziva standing at the door. "Everyone in this house has five seconds to be out of here and into your car," Tony yelled. No one moved. Taz grabbed his badge and held it up. People started getting out of the house. Taz tried to slip out with the crowd. "Toni Azura, get your ass back here now," Ziva yelled.

"Emma, you had better keep your tail in this room," Tony said. When everyone had left, Tony stood in front of the girls. "Explain to me why you did this?" He asked.

"I wanted to have a little fun. Is that a crime now?" Taz asked. Ziva picked up a red cup on the floor. She sniffed it. "You are in so much trouble," she said.

"What is it?" Tony asked. Ziva handed him the cup. He sniffed it and went to the garbage can. "You throw a party in our house and let people under the the age of twenty drink? What the hell is your problem?" Tony yelled.

"Emma, please go to your room while we handle this," Tony said. Emma went up to her room and shut the door. "What do you have to say?" Ziva asked.

"There was also some sex involved," Taz said. Tony's jaw dropped. "Considering what you've been through, I wouldn't expect you to do something like this," Tony said.

"Oh, my God! Ziva, I trusted you!" Taz yelled. "I thought that I had finally met a woman who would treat me like her daughter!"

"Excuse me, young lady. I paid for your last appointment. I opened up to you and told you why my pregnancy is so hard. I was there to help you when you wanted to tell Lewis that you couldn't have his children. You have no right to yell at me or think that I was so disrespectful of your secret," Ziva said.

"Then how the hell did he find out?" Taz yelled.

"I'm a federal agent. I've been one for a while. I can connect dots," Tony said. Taz crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "What sex was involved?" Tony asked.

"Well, there were a few couples in the guest bedroom banging. Some were outside," Taz said.

"Call Lewis and tell him that you're staying here tonight," Ziva said.

"Why the hell do I need to do that?" Taz asked. Tony handed her a garbage bag, gloves, and cleaning supplies. "This house isn't going to clean itself," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Taz said. Tony nodded. "If you hadn't have served alcohol and let people have sex, I would let you come back in the morning. After you've called, give me your phone, keys, skateboard, and headphones," Tony said.

"That's not fair!" Taz yelled. Tony sighed. "Give me that laptop, also," Ziva said. Taz's jaw dropped. "You can't do this! You're not my parents. I am a grown woman and can do whatever I want!"

"You are a child and will do what we say. You can get these back in a week," Tony said. Taz threw the garbage bag and supplies down. "That's two weeks," Ziva said.

"I'm sorry... I was too busy not caring to catch what you just said," Taz snapped.

"Three weeks," Tony said.

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" She snapped again. Ziva crossed her arms. "Now you can get them back in a month. Keep going, sweetheart, we can do this all day," she said.

"I hate you both!" Taz yelled. She picked up the stuff. "Get the hell away from me and go put your stick in her! You're a lot happier when you've taken care of the fact that you two have to be in bed every second!" Taz handed them her bag. "I'm never speaking to you again!" Tony snatched the bag and stomped up the stairs. Ziva was close behind him.

**A/N: I wrote this in my phone... So if there are a lot of errors, I apologize. Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you! Thank you so much for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't put anything up in forever. I've been battling the flu and my sister isn't doing well. She's never really healthy for a long time. I apologize again for not having something up. I'm really tired and still sick. Please forgive any roughness of the chapter. **

* * *

Tony and Ziva went down the next morning. They saw Taz asleep on the couch. The house was clean. She wasn't done being punished, but they decided to let her sleep. "Let's not leave her on the couch," Ziva said. Tony looked at her. "She threw a party in our house. I'm sure she'll be okay," he said.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you would not want to sleep on that couch all morning and then wake up and have to do more stuff," Ziva hissed. Tony sighed. He walked over to Taz, picked her up, and carried her to the guest room. He saw that she had put clean sheets on the bed during her cleaning. He covered her up and shut the door.

"Thank you," Ziva said. Tony just gave a sarcastic grin. "I have to say, she did a pretty good job," he said.

"She's not done," Ziva said.

"What are you going to make her do?" Tony asked.

"She's going to give Ace a bath, clean the rest of the house, and then she's going to cut the grass," Ziva said. Tony raised his eyebrows. "Remind me to never make you mad," he said.

"You have learned that already," Ziva replied. Tony smiled. Emma came down the stairs. "When you're done eating, Emma, you're going to clean your room," Tony said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You didn't do much to stop your sister from throwing a party," Tony said. Emma sighed. "I couldn't stop her. She said she was just going to invite a few people," Emma said.

"You still should have stopped her," Ziva said. Emma sat down at the table and poured cereal in her bowl. "I'll clean my room," Emma said. She took a bite of her cereal. "I was wondering..." she stopped.

"Wondering...?" Tony questioned.

"Never mind. It was stupid," she said. She shook her head and ate the rest of her cereal. Taz came out of the bedroom about twenty minutes after Tony had moved her. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she had two black eyes because her mascara was smeared beneath them. "Morning," she said.

"Did you sleep well?" Ziva asked. She didn't answer. "Okay. Do I need to run you by your house and let you pick up clothes?" She asked. Again, Taz didn't answer. "The silent treatment?" Tony asked.

"No, I just don't want to talk to you," she said.

"Taz, that is the silent treatment," Ziva said.

"No, Ziva, it's not. Because I actually have a reason to not talk to you and I really don't want to deal with bitches today," she snapped. Ziva just rolled her eyes and looked away. "Toni Azura Zellman, you will not talk to adults like that," Tony demanded. Taz grabbed her toast as it jumped out of the toaster and pulled out a butter knife. She opened the refrigerator, snatched the butter, and slammed the door shut. "Don't slam things," Tony said.

"Why not? I'm sure you slammed Ziva into plenty of walls before she was in her..." she faked a cough, "delicate state."

"I am _not_ delicate," Ziva hissed. Before Tony could do anything, Ziva had slammed Taz's butter knife into the table and was less than an inch from Taz's face. "Temper, temper. We wouldn't want you putting the other two lives in danger. But, your job already does that. So does Tony every time he gets a little too excited while you're having sex," Taz said. Ziva had a white-knuckle grip on the edge of the table. Her face turned red. Tony put his hand on Ziva's shoulder. "You're already in enough trouble," Ziva said. She was trying to stay calm.

"What else can you take away from me? You've already taken my keys, phone, skateboard, and everything else. I have nothing to lose," she said.

"Except that graduation party you wanted us to organize for you," Tony said. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Go ahead. Cancel it. I'm not done getting this anger out," she said.

"Taz, what's wrong with you?" Emma asked. Taz looked at her sister. "Be quiet, Emma. The adults are talking here," she snapped.

"You are not an adult. You are only seventeen," Ziva said.

"True, but this is apparently not an adult conversation because Tony's included in it," she said with a smile. Emma got up and went to her room. She really didn't want to be a part of this anymore. Taz took a bite of her toast. Ziva snatched it out of her hand and threw it across the room. "I was eating that," Taz said.

"And we were having a discussion," Ziva said. Tony still had his hand on her shoulder. "I swear, these hormones of yours better stop."

"Taz, listen. I know you're mad, but-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tony. I'm busy right now. Can I ignore you another time?" She asked.

"No, you cannot. You will not ignore him or me and you had better listen," Ziva yelled. Taz just laughed. "I don't see anything funny about this," Tony said. Taz looked at him and just laughed. "Wait a minute... I was trying to picture you with a personality," she said.

"Okay, I don't know who lit the fuse on your tampon, but you really need to stop this," Lewis said. He was looking in from the open window of the backyard. "I hope you didn't mind, but I knocked and no one answered," he said.

"It's okay. Please come in," Tony said. Lewis walked in the back door. He sat by Taz. "What is your problem?" He asked.

"I'm getting punished for trying to have fun," Taz said. Lewis smiled. "You're getting punished for being the little firecracker that you are," he said. Taz just rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her," Ziva said. She was still glaring at Taz. "I'm too busy right now for lectures," she said.

"To busy doing what?" Lewis asked.

"Not caring," Taz said. Lewis shook his head. "Come on," he said. She took his hand. "Where are we going?" Taz asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Tony repeated. Lewis smiled. "I'm going to take her to my car so that she can get the bag I packed for her. It has everything she needs to stay here for the next three weeks," he said. Taz snatched her hand back. "Why am I staying here for three weeks?" She asked.

"Because I have to go to that convention. It's three weeks and I don't want you to come with me because it's in a bad area. I don't want you staying home because you can't stay alone," he said.

"I don't want to stay _here!" _she exclaimed.

"Tony and Ziva are the best choices," Lewis said. Taz crossed her arms. "Great, so now I'm not only doing their house work for a year, I'm staying here for three weeks," she said. Lewis kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay," he said. Taz wrapped her arms around him. "Taz, I'm going to be okay," he said.

"I can't know that," she said. Ziva relaxed a little when she heard tears in Taz's voice. "Yes, you can. I won't let anything happen to me," he said. He pushed her out so that he could look in her eyes. "Come on, Taz. I hate seeing you cry," he said.

"I can't help it," she said. Lewis took a shaky breath. "When you cry it makes me wanna cry," he said. Taz laughed a little when he poked his bottom lip out. He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go get that stuff and then I've really got to go," he said. They walked out the door. Ziva turned to Tony. "He's leaving her with us?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you, but you two weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. You were more on killing terms," he said.

"That would have been nice information," Ziva hissed. Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind," he said. Ziva threw her hands up in frustration and went upstairs. Taz and Lewis came back in. "I'll just let you two say goodbye then," he said.

"Thank you," Lewis said. Tony stopped before he went upstairs. "Just... no sex on the couch. And lock the door if you do," he said. Taz smirked. "Don't worry, Tony. There will be no sex," Taz said. Tony gave her a thumbs-up and went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, this should be interesting. I'm really tired. So not a long note. Please tell me what you think and what you would like to see! I love you all and hope that you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm glad you got some sense talked into you," Tony said. The "family" of four was sitting at the table eating dinner. "I'm really sorry about this morning. It's been a long week. Lewis is going somewhere that's incredibly dangerous and I was just so upset. I didn't want to take my anger out on you, but it just kind of happened," Taz said.

"I hope you know that you're still grounded," Tony said.

"I know and I totally deserve it," Taz said. She looked at her plate. "I'm not that hungry. Do you want any of this?" She asked Emma. Her sister shook her head. "I don't won't any more than what's on here," Emma said.

"Taz, I want to apologize for my behavior, as well. I should not have acted like I did," Ziva said. Taz smiled a little. "You're pregnant... and a total ninja. I need to be more careful about what I say around you. You might shoot me one of these days," Taz said.

"I would never shoot you. Shoot and have a near miss... maybe. But I really would not try to hit you," Ziva said. Tony smirked. "Be careful, she may throw scissors at you," he said.

"You deserved that," Emma said.

"I know, but scissors?" Tony asked. Taz smiled. "You threw scissors at him?" She asked.

"Not just at me. She took the paper ball I had in my hand. The scissors took that out of my hand," Tony said.

"Whoa. That's awesome," Taz said. When everyone was done, Taz cleaned the dishes and table. She sat down on the couch by Ziva. "We have to go into work tomorrow," Ziva said.

"It's a Sunday," Emma said.

"We have a case," Tony said.

"That stinks," Taz said. Tony looked at her. "While we're gone, you will wash the windows-"

"I'll just clean the whole house," Taz said. Tony smiled. "I was just going to make you wash the windows," he said.

"Oh, well. I would much rather clean the whole house than be forced to sit around and do nothing. After all, I have no phone," she said.

"You'll think before you act like a bitch next time, won't you?" Tony asked. Taz nodded. "You know that I will," she said. They watched a movie. Emma fell asleep on the couch. Taz also fell asleep. "They look so much alike," Ziva said.

"I know." Tony looked at Ziva. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, Taz will get her head on straight," he said. Ziva shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Tony asked. He pulled her close to him. "I don't think I can do this anymore," she said.

"Do what?" Tony asked.

"The hormones are awful and every little thing upsets me," she said. Tony put his hand on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the babies kick. "You feel that?" He asked.

"No, Tony. I do not feel the massive butterflies in my stomach," she said.

"That's what it feels like?" Tony asked. Ziva just smiled. "A little," she said. Tony kissed her cheek. "It'll all be worth it, ninja. When you hold them, you'll realize that it was so hard and long, but it was worth it," he said. Ziva smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Tony said.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning. She stretched and looked at Ace. She got up and went to the bathroom. After she was done, she went downstairs to find that Taz had left her breakfast. There was a note beside the plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles.

'Emma, I had to run to the store to get some cleaning things. Don't tell Tony and Ziva that I found my keys. I love you, Taz.'

"She's gonna get in so much trouble one day," Emma said. She ate her breakfast and cleaned her plate. She went upstairs and got dressed. Ace was running around in the backyard. She loved to run. Emma saw Tyler climbing over the fence. She smiled and raced down the stairs. She opened the door. "Hey, Tyler," she said.

"Hey, Emma," Tyler replied. He threw Emma a frisbee. She caught it. "What have you been up to?" Emma asked. Tyler caught the frisbee. "Nothin' much. Just hangin' around, I suppose," he said. Emma hadn't notice before, but he had a souther accent. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"A small town in Alabama. Not really much to see there. Just a lot of fields and cows," he said.

"Did you grow up on a farm?" Emma asked. Tyler shook his head, his sandy hair flipping all over the place. "No, but my uncle had a lot of horses. I liked to visit him. Dad got moved to some fancy place here. I don't really like it here. I miss Alabama," he said.

"What's it like?" Emma asked.

"What's what like?" Tyler asked.

"Alabama," Emma said.

"It's always hot in the summer time. But a nice cold glass of tea will cool you down. It's cold in the winter, but that ain't nothing to what's up here," Tyler said. He smiled. Emma saw that he was missing a few teeth as well. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Emma asked.

"No, but I'm hoping for a baby sister," Tyler said. Emma smiled. "How 'bout you?" He asked.

"I have an older sister. Ziva's having twins. I'm getting a baby brother and sister," Emma said. Tyler smiled. "You call your momma by her name?" He asked. Emma looked at her feet. "My mom is in Australia. Tony and Ziva are just taking care of me until she comes back," she said.

"Well, shoot! Why's she in Australia?" Tyler asked.

"Work," Emma said.

"My dad always has to work. I never have time to throw with him or do anything with him," Tyler said. He sat on the ground. Emma sat beside him. "What about your dad?" He asked.

"He's... dead," Emma said. Tyler looked at his hands. "I lost my momma when I was a baby. Dad always used to blame me for it. He said if I hadn't of been born, she'd still be here," He said. Emma looked at him. "Does he blame you now?" She asked.

"No, he found himself another wife. She ain't never gonna be my momma, though," he said. Emma looked at his distant expression. "What do you want to do when you grow up, Tyler?" Emma asked.

"I don't wanna be like my dad. I wanna have myself a nice girl, marry her, have a few kids. If she ends up like momma, I won't never blame 'em. I don't wanna be just a father. I wanna be a dad. You know? Play catch with my son, treat my daughter like a princess," he said. Emma smiled. "Are you sure you're only eight?" She asked.

"I've had a lot of time to think, sweetheart," he said. Emma laughed. "Well, if you keep that dream, I'm sure that lucky lady will be very happy with you," Emma said. Tyler smiled at her. "I like you, as a friend, though," he said.

"I like you, too. Just as a friend," Emma replied. They got up and kept playing frisbee.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** **Hey guys! So I feel a little better. Thank you for all your reviews and such! So, I let my friend write another chapter. She's kind of into the whole suspense thing, so sorry bout that. I guess that's it... please enjoy!**

* * *

Tony sat in front of the suspect. He didn't say anything, she didn't say anything, and Tony could tell his stare was beginning to break her. "Why am I here?" She eventually asked. Tony pushed the picture of their victim towards her. "Do you know him?" He asked.

"I might," she said. Tony leaned back**.** "Tell me, what's your name..." He stood up and walked to the glass. He fixed his hair. "You had to find me somehow. Surely you know my name," she snapped. Tony shook his head. "Nope. Names get jumbled up in my brain," he said.

"I don't believe you, but my name is Emma," she said. Tony stopped. He turned around to look at the woman. "Is there a problem, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked.

"No," he said. He sat back down. "Emma, you were very close to Private Hart, were you not?" He asked. Emma just narrowed her eyes. "I was. But there is no way in hell that I killed him," she said.

"We have footage of you at his apartment before the murder," Tony said.

"That doesn't mean that I killed him," Emma said. Tony pulled another picture from the folder. "This is your car. You were at the crime scene at the time of the murder," Tony said.

"I have no motive to kill him. He did nothing to me and I did nothing to him," Emma said. Tony stood up. "When you get ready to talk, just let us know," he said. Before he walked out, Emma spoke: "I hear you have a daughter named Emma," she said. Tony walked back in."She's not my biological daughter, but she is like a daughter to me," he said.

"Wouldn't you hate if something was to happen to her?" She asked. Tony looked at her. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. I would hate if something happened to my daughter. She's so delicate and she's been sick for a while. She has an older sister. I grounded my older daughter for smart-talking. She probably stole the keys and took a little drive."

"If you have anything related to the case, let us know," Tony said. He closed the door behind him. "Her name is Emma?" Ziva asked. She took the file from him. "Apparently. She's gonna be hard to crack," Tony said. They walked back to the bullpen. "Boss, our suspect, Emma, wouldn't talk," Tony said. Gibbs looked at McGee with a desolate expression. McGee looked at Tony and Ziva. "Why the sad faces?" Tony asked.

"And why did you make that look at the mention of Emma?" Ziva asked. Tony dropped the file. He turned to Gibbs. "Boss, what happened?" He asked. He saw the fear and sorrow in Gibbs' blue eyes. "Tony, there was nothing she could do. It wasn't her fault," Gibbs said.

"What happened?" Tony demanded. Gibbs looked at McGee. McGee pulled up a newscast and a phone call. Tony listened in horror as he heard the reporter talking. "A call to 911 came in less than an hour ago. A young girl was screaming saying that she and her sister had been in a car wreck. Her sister was not moving and she was bleeding. The line went dead before anymore information could be given. If you have any information please, call and let us know."

"What does the phone call say?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe you don't need to hear it," Gibbs said.

"Just play it!" Tony said. They listened to Emma's scared voice. "911. What's your emergency?"

"I think my sister is dead," Emma cried. "She's not moving and she's bleeding!"

"What happened?"

"We were in a car crash. I don't know where we are. I'm scared!"

"Are your parents in there with you?"

"My mommy's not here and my daddy died a long time ago. Please help me!" Emma was screaming by now. "She's the only family I have!"

"Calm down. Can you tell me anything else?"

"NCIS. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Emma said. "Please hurry! I-" The line went dead. Tony was frozen where he stood. "Where are they?" He asked.

"We don't know. The call wasn't long enough to track," McGee said. Tony looked at McGee. "We have to find them!" He said.

"Tony, we're doing everything we can," Gibbs said.

"It's not enough! Emma and Taz are sitting somewhere, dying! And all we're doing is sitting! Who the hell did this?" He yelled. He stopped and ran back to interrogation. He busted in the door. "What the hell did you do?" He yelled. Emma looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Tony threw the other chair across the room. "You arranged this. Where are they?" He asked.

"Probably dead by now. What time is it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"After the crash, if the girl wasn't dead, the instructions were to take her and kill her."

"Which one?" Tony asked. Emma just smirked. "The older one was too hurt to care about. We just left her," Emma said.

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked. Emma leaned forward. "I hope she can swim in rivers," she said. Tony ran out of the room. He sprinted to the stairs. He knew Gibbs and McGee were following. He ran to the car and started it. "Where is she?" Gibbs asked. Tony whipped the car out of the parking lot. "They're going to throw her in the Potomac," he said. Gibbs called Ziva, McGee called 911 to tell where she was. "Ziver, I need you to find Taz," Gibbs said. Tony zoned them all out. He was focused on getting to their destination before it was too late.

* * *

Tony jumped out of the car. It was almost dark and there was a storm coming. The team ran to the river. Then, they saw it. Two men tossed Emma into the river. Tony could hear her cries. She went under. "The rescuers aren't going to get here in time," he said. There was a flash of lightning and the rain started coming down. He sprinted down the bank. He found where he could cut her off. He ran into the water. He wasn't expecting the pull to be that strong. He slipped and went under. Now, his priorities were to save Emma, then save himself. He heard her call his name. He reached out to grab her. He couldn't see very well.

The next flash of lighting revealed that she was almost past him. He made a desperate dive and grabbed her arm. She cried out in pain. Tony put his other arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him. There was blood, but Tony didn't know where she was bleeding. The most important thing to him right now was getting her out of the cold water. He tried to find some type of traction, but couldn't. He heard a helicopter overhead. The rain was making the river flow faster. He went under and felt Emma slip away from him.

"Emma!" He yelled when he came back up. He didn't see her. She was ahead of him. The helicopter's light moved across the water. Tony saw her ahead. He started swimming with the current. He caught up to her and grabbed her. McGee and Gibbs were ahead. They were with the rescue workers. There was a line ready to be tossed. Tony held Emma tight with one arm and was ready to grab the rope. Right when they tossed it, Tony went under. "He didn't grab it!" The worker yelled.

"We have to catch back up!" McGee yelled.

"They're gone. The rapids will kill him and she has already lost a lot of blood," the other worker said. Gibbs ran anyway. He stopped when he saw Emma on a bank holding Tony's arm. She was slipping. He ran as fast as he could. They had just gone over the rapids. McGee grabbed Tony's arm. Gibbs helped. They pulled him on the bank. "He's not breathing," Gibbs said. The workers caught up. McGee started CPR on Tony. "Don't make me kiss you," McGee said. Tony had a few deep cuts on his arms. His shirt was torn and covered in blood. "Don't die," McGee said.

"It's pointless. He didn't survive the rapids," the worker said. "He's dead."

* * *

**A/N: Even I have no clue what's going to happen. She said that because we kind of share this story now that I have to be included in the unknowns. I really hope she gets the next chapter to me soon. She's worse about cliffhangers then I am.  
Please tell me what you think! I'm sure she would love feedback. Thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, here's the 25th chapter! Yayy! My friend wrote this one too. She's doing a pretty good job. I wouldn't have done something like this, but she is helping me with the story. WEll, thank you for the reviews and such! **

* * *

"I'm not giving up until someone pulls me off of him," McGee said. He listened for Tony's breathing. "Come on!" McGee exclaimed. Emma was staring in horror as she watched McGee try to get Tony's lungs working again. McGee gave one final push. Tony's eyes snapped open. He turned his head and coughed. Water came out of his mouth. He gasped for air. He was having trouble breathing. The paramedics arrived just in time. "Emma," was all he said.

"I'm fine," she said. Tony propped up on his elbows. The rain was making it hard to hear, but he gave Emma a look. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Where are you hurt?" The paramedic asked. Emma looked at him. "My arm hurts," she said. "I have a headache. I think my-" she stopped.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Taz," she said. Tony looked at Gibbs. "Did Ziva find her?" He asked. Gibbs shook his head. "They found the car, but not her. There's blood trail, but it ends," he said. Tony stood up. The other paramedic put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine," he demanded.

"It's okay," Gibbs said.

"Oh, God. Please tell me McGee didn't kiss me did he?" Tony asked. McGee smiled. "You wish you were that lucky," he said. Tony shook his head. "Emma, I'm going to let the paramedics take care of you," he said.

"Don't leave me with strangers!" She said.

"Hey, I'm not a stranger," the man said. Emma looked at him. "I saved your life when you couldn't breathe that one time," he said. She smiled. "Oh, yeah. But I can breathe now," she said. The man smiled. Tony made sure she was okay then walked with Gibbs and McGee.

* * *

The case went on for another few days. The team didn't sleep. They had to find Taz. Gibbs was so desperate, that he called in help from local police departments. No one had seen or heard from Taz. After almost a week, the team met with the rest of the groups. "With how much blood she lost and because she was probably damaged in several vital organs, I'm afraid that we have to consider that she's dead."

"We aren't considering anything like that," Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo, she doesn't have a very good chance of being alive."

"She's too hard-headed to just die because she's supposed to," Gibbs said. After two hours of this intense arguing, the outcome was that Taz would be considered dead and the search was finished.

The broken team sat in the bullpen. "We have to call Lewis," Tony said. He picked up his phone. Before he dialed the number, Lewis came out of the elevator. "What the hell happened?" He yelled. Tony stood up. "Listen, Lewis," he began. Lewis punched Tony in the face. "No, you listen. I ask you to make sure that my wife stays out of trouble. I get a call saying that she is missing and probably dead?" He yelled. Tony brought his head back up. His nose was bleeding. "It's not our fault she decided to take her car that we took away from her," Tony said.

"I thought I could trust you," Lewis said. His icy-blue eyes were filled with tears. "We don't even know if she's dead," Ziva said. Lewis punched Tony in the face again. "She'd be okay if she had a phone," he said.

"Emma had the phone last!" He yelled. His lip was bleeding now. Lewis turned to Emma. She backed away. "I don't know what happened. I had a bag put over my head and I dropped the phone," she said. Lewis was still approaching her. Tony ran in front of her. "You won't touch her," he said.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Lewis said. Tony put his hands on Lewis' shoulders. "Just back away," Tony said. Lewis had a strange fire in his eyes. "When was the last time you slept?" Tony asked.

"The night before the call came," Lewis said. "That was four days ago," he said.

"That's not healthy," Tony said. Lewis glared at him. "Don't hit my face again," Tony said. Lewis punched him in the ribs. Tony dropped to the floor. Lewis kicked him. Ziva got up. She had her arm around his neck. Tony looked up. He couldn't do anything. Lewis grabbed her arm. Gibbs stopped him. "Just calm down."

"No, my wife is dead because of you people," Lewis said. He let go of Ziva. Suddenly, there was a turn of events. Someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see and was greeted with a kiss. Tony looked up and saw blond hair. He saw a short figure, then he saw the eyes. Taz knelt down beside him. "Your okay," Tony gasped.

"I heard there was a nasty rumor going around that I was dead. I had to put an end to it," she said. Tony pulled her into a hug before she could do anything else. "I thought you were gone," he said. She pulled back. Tony saw that she had a bad cut on her head. It was being held together by a band-aid. "Are you hurt?" He asked. She nodded. She pulled her pant leg up to reveal a bloody bandage wrapped around her leg. "It's bad. The metal rod in my leg broke through the bone, muscle, and skin."

"How are you walking?" Tony asked. Taz pointed to the crutches on the floor across the room. "I had someone find me and gave me first-aid. They had crutches and let me use them. I'm pretty sure I have a broken rib," she said. She pulled her shirt up. Tony looked past the fact that she had three tattoos and a bellybutton piercing. He saw a massive bruise on her side.

"We have to get you to the hospital. You've probably lost a lot of blood," Tony said. Taz nodded. Lewis helped him up. "I'm really sorry," he said.

"I'd probably do the same thing if it had been Ziva," Tony said. He wasn't focused on his nose. "Well, the current case is closed. You need to get to the hospital," he said. Taz nodded.

* * *

**A/N: At least no one is dead. That was kind of stressful. She's all about the angst and pain and stuff. I don't know why, but she is. Oh well. Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you and I'm sure she would love to read your reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, but life is sucking right now. I'm going to apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes in this. I was in a hurry and don't have time to check. Thank you for your reviews and such. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tony sat with Lewis in the examination room. Taz had just gone back for x-rays. She wanted Tony and Lewis to go back there with her. "Listen, Tony, I'm really sorry about earlier. I just love her so much and I can't live without her. I don't know what got into me," Lewis said.

"I don't think I deserved a punch in the face and a kick to the ribs," Tony said.

"I know. Surely you've done something crazy for Ziva before," Lewis said. Tony flashed back to when he shot Rivken in Ziva's apartment. "Tony, you've done something like that, haven't you?" Lewis asked. He saw the distant look in Tony's eye. "Yes. I killed her boyfriend because he attacked me and I had to defend myself."

"You killed him?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah. He was bad news and Ziva wouldn't listen when I told her he was. I went to talk to her and found him there. We got into a fight and it ended with me shooting him," Tony said.

"Was he part of Mossad too?" Lewis asked.

"Yes. That's what the mystery of how I survived was about. Turns out, he was drunk. But Ziva eventually forgave me. I went to save her in the desert and she opened back up to me. It was hard repairing our relationship. But I understand how upset you were," Tony said.

"Why didn't Gibbs shoot me the minute I punched you?" Lewis asked.

"Gibbs was in shock. He didn't think you had that in you," Tony said. "Emma and Taz have impacted us a lot. I know Emma has made me soft and Gibbs isn't as... Gibbs as he used to be. I really don't know why he didn't do anything about it," Tony said.

"I just feel so bad. I almost hurt Ziva," Lewis said.

"Gibbs wasn't going to have you hurt his daughter and grandchildren," Tony said.

"I just wasn't thinking. I can't imagine life without her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me," Lewis said. Tony looked at Lewis. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the door opened. A nurse came in. Her name tag said that she was named Grace. "Toni Zellman is on her way to surgery right now. The metal rod that was placed in her bone last year seems to have snapped in the wreck. It broke through her bone, muscle, and skin. I have not told her this yet, but the chances of her playing softball again are slim. Her muscles were damaged, her bone has been broken twice in the same spot, and it will hurt to do much activity," she said.

"She can't play softball again?" Tony asked.

"Not anymore this season. Perhaps next season," Grace said.

"She's a senior. She has major colleges looking at her. She can't just have those dreams crushed," Lewis said.

"Unless the surgery is a miracle and can completely fix her leg, she's done," Grace handed Lewis a few things to sign. He read over them and signed in a few places. She thanked him and walked out. Tony and Lewis walked back to the waiting room. "So?" Abby asked. Tony sat down next to Ziva. She put her hand on his arm. "Taz is probably done with softball," he said. Ziva's jaw dropped. "That is going to break her heart," she said.

"I know. The metal rod she had in her leg broke through the bone, muscle, and skin. It's going to be a miracle if she can even walk on it again," Lewis said.

"What?" Tony asked. Lewis looked at him. He pulled something out of the file that the nurse had given him. He showed them to Tony. Both her tibia and fibula were snapped in half. The rod was clearly not where it needed to be. "That's not good. Both bones were broken, she's already broken them once, and they are broken in the same spot," Lewis explained. Tony looked carefully at the x-ray. The smaller bone appeared to be pressing out of the back of her leg. "That's just disgusting," Emma said. She covered her eyes.

"How did she not die when she realized that had happened?" McGee asked.

"Morphine," Lewis said. He was reading papers in the file. "She had morphine in her system."

"Where the hell did she get morphine?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. Must have been the people who gave her first-aid," Lewis said. He put the file down. "I swear that girl is something else," he said. Tony saw a smirk forming on his face. "There's no sense in all of us waiting for this surgery to be done. It's going to be a while," Lewis said. "I'll call you when she's out of surgery," he said.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. Lewis nodded. Everyone said their good-byes and left Lewis. Gibbs stayed behind. He sat in the chair next to Lewis. "I don't like the shit you pulled earlier," he said.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" Lewis asked.

"Because I knew what you were going through. For the split second it was between punches, I was considering letting you kick DiNozzo's ass," Gibbs said. "I got my thoughts together and finally was about to put a stop to it when you punched him a second time. Taz came in and I didn't want to take a risk in hurting her. Next time you do something like that, Lewis, I will shoot you in the foot," Gibbs said. Lewis gulped. "Is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Lewis replied. Gibbs smiled. He patted Lewis on the shoulder and stood up. Lewis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Gibbs smiled and walked away.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and Emma were going home. None of them said anything. Until Emma cleared her throat. "I never thanked you for saving me," Emma said. Tony looked in the mirror at her. "I'm pretty sure you did," he said.

"Even if I did, I want to thank you again. I would have died if you hadn't come in after me. That was really brave," Emma said.

"Hey, anything for you. You are my little girl," Tony said. He hadn't meant to say that last part and held his breath waiting for a response. He frowned when he heard her crying. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to upset you," Tony said.

"You didn't. I just haven't been called someone's little girl since daddy died. It was nice to hear it again," she said. Tony smiled at her then looked at Ziva. She had tears streaming down her face. He rolled his eyes. "Damn," he said.

"What?" Ziva asked. Tony reached across and put his hand on Ziva's stomach. "I can't wait until you're hear," Tony said.

"That's only where our son is," Ziva said. She moved his hand to the middle. "Now you are touching both," she said. Tony moved his hand back. "I know. I was saying I can't wait until there is another guy in the house. This is too many emotions," Tony said. Ziva smiled. Tony brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "But I will love you all either way," he said.

"You know," Emma began, "the twins are only a couple of months away," she said. Tony smiled. "I know. I can't wait to meet my daughter and son," he said.

"We still have to decide on names," Ziva said. Tony smiled. "I think we should let the team vote," he said. He looked back at Emma. "You're included in that," he said. He told her the name options. "I like all of them," she said.

"But which one really strikes you?" Tony asked.

"I'll have to think about it," Emma said. Ziva smiled. "You think as long as you need," she said. Tony smiled at her. "Just think, sweet cheeks, soon we'll be the parents of two amazing children," Tony said.

"How do you know they will be amazing?" Ziva asked. Tony smirked. "They did come from me, right?" He asked. Ziva swatted his arm. "I'm kidding. I know they'll be amazing because they have you for a mother. Our daughter will be beautiful. They are going to get to grow up with you as their mother. With that, and Emma as their big sister, who wouldn't be amazing?" Tony asked. When they stopped at a red light, he leaned over and kissed her. "You're going to be a wonderful mother," Tony said. He looked into her eyes. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So how adorable was that last part? :D I know right?! Sorry about not updating often I've been having to catch up on school and stuff. Just so you guys know, Taz's injury... is based on my own. I was in a car wreck and the same thing happened to me. It happened recently and I am probably not going to play softball again. But my sister wasn't in the car with me, thank God. She wouldn't have lived. **

**Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you and hope that you are still enjoying the story! Love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, the twins are going to be born soon, so don't you worry. I'll keep the story going after that, too. I'm thinking that when I end it, I'll start some kind of short story about what happens later in life. Maybe. It's not decided yet, but maybe. Well, thank you for all your reviews and such. I'm going to have to start going to physical therapy soon, so that will make it harder to update. I will try my hardest though. **

* * *

Emma, Tony, and Ziva walked into Taz's room that night. Emma had flowers. Taz was talking to Lewis about something. "Hey, Taz," Tony said. She looked at him. Her eyes weren't focused on one thing for more than a second. "Oh, no," Tony mumbled to himself.

"Aw! Are those flowers for me?" She asked. Her words were slurred. "Yeah. How do you feel?" Emma asked. Taz had a goofy smile on her face. "I feel like a piece of shit honestly," she said. Tony knelt down beside Lewis' chair. "Is she being brutally honest?" Tony asked. Lewis bit his lip and nodded. "Brutally," he said.

"Oh, great," Tony mumbled. He smiled and stood back up. "I think you should feel better than that," Emma said. Taz shook her head. Her leg was wrapped up all the way and propped up. "What's a girl gotta do to get some decent TV in here?" She asked. Tony took her cellphone out of her hand. He handed her the TV remote. "You need to use the remote first," he said.

"I knew that," Taz said. She turned the TV on. "What are we even doing here? I mean we're all gonna leave eventually, so why waste time in a place we're not gonna stay?" She asked.

"That's just life," Ziva said. She had a smile on her face. "What's up with this whole sky thing? I mean one day it's grey, then blue, and then grey again. I'm one color all the time," she said. Emma looked up at Tony. McGee and Abby came in. They had 'Get Well Soon' balloons. "How is she?" McGee asked.

"Loopy," Tony said. They looked at her. "I wanna pickle. Someone go get me a pickle," she said.

"You've had a pickle already," Lewis said. Taz took a deep breathe and winced. "What was that?" Tony asked.

"Three broken ribs," Lewis said.

"Three?" Ziva asked. Lewis nodded. "When can I run again? I have a game tonight. It's in like five minutes. I gotta go," Taz said. She started pulling at her IV. Lewis jumped up and stopped her. "You're not going to the game tonight," he said.

"Well, of course I am. Who else is supposed to catch?" Taz asked.

"They have a backup catcher," he said. Taz looked like she was about to argue, but then thought better of it. She shrugged her shoulders. "When am I gonna get to get out of here?"

"Soon," Lewis said. He made sure she was going to behave. "Ziva, please take my seat," he said. She thanked him and sat down. He sat on the bed by her. "Lewis, I gotta tell you something real, real important," Taz said.

"Okay..." Lewis said. He was clearly confused. "I remember the reason I was going back out after I went to the store," she said. Lewis gave her a look that told her to go on. "See, I had missed my period and I know it's always been crazy, but I just had a feeling. So I was going to buy a pregnancy test. But I guess it's kinda useless now," she said.

"Taz, you can't have children," Lewis said. Taz sat up. "I know, but I'm telling you... I just felt like it could have been. But it can't now because of the wreck. I was just uncertain and needed to check," Taz said.

"I think you're remembering things wrong," Emma said. Taz looked at her. "Oh, yeah... that was a long time ago," she said. Tony saw the tiny glimmer of hope go out of Lewis' eye. He sighed. "Why did I go back out?" She asked.

"We had to go get your softball stuff from your house," Emma said.

"Guess I won't be needing that either," she said.

"How long will she be out of school?" McGee asked. Lewis sighed. "She's already been out three days. She'll be here for at least two more. Stay home for a week. She'll be back in time to make up any major tests and finish up," Lewis said.

"What grade did she fail to double-up classes?" Tony asked.

"She failed eight because that was when she was out drinking and getting laid by a new guy every night," Lewis said. Taz was saying something. "I didn't get laid by a new guy every night. Just weeknights," she said.

"Oh, my bad," Lewis snapped. Taz raised her eyebrows. "Who pissed in your orange juice?" She asked.

"No one," Lewis said.

"Well, someone did because you're being a straight-up bitch," Taz said. Lewis turned to her. "Says the one who is always arguing whenever she gets the chance. Hell, I'm sure you'd argue with a brick wall," he said.

"And you're absolutely right because I'd win that one for sure," she said. Lewis shook his head. "You need to sleep," he said. Taz shook her head. "No. I'm not tired," she said. She pouted like a toddler. "Taz, you need sleep," Lewis said.

"Only if you get in bed with me," she said. Lewis put his hand on his face. "Listen, you can't have sex until your ribs are better. I wouldn't even risk it until your leg is better," he said.

"But that's no fun," Taz said. Lewis propped his legs on the bed. He pulled her braid down and brushed her hair. "I can brush my own hair," she said.

"You get sleepy when your hair is being brushed or played with," Lewis said. He ran the brush through her blond hair. He put it back on the table. He ran his fingers through it and started braiding it. "Doesn't that feel better?" He asked. There wasn't an answer. Tony and Ziva were smiling. "She's asleep," Tony said. Lewis finished braiding and put her head softly on the pillow. "She should be back to normal when she wakes up," Lewis said. Taz mumbled something in her sleep tried to roll over. She couldn't so just gave up. Tony smiled. "We'll come back tomorrow to see her," he said. "Lewis nodded. They walked out of the room.

**A/N: So, Taz on painkillers was pretty funny. I used some of my own painkiller stories. My best friend is just amazing and gets me on camera every time I'm on painkillers. Because I'm afraid of the dentist, I have to be put on that loopy gas or whatever. So... yeah.**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or requests. Thank you for reading! I love you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know it's been a while. I've been busy and haven't had time. This is short and not the best, but just bear with me.**

* * *

"I don't care how much you want to. You will not drive, skate, or play softball until you are allowed to," Lewis said. He and Taz were sitting on the couch. She had her leg propped up and she was trying to fix her hair. "Can I take a shower?" She asked.

"Do what ever you want, just don't get that cast wet," Lewis said. He went out to the car to finish getting Taz's things. "Thanks to this, I now have two more weeks at the camp," He said as he walked out the door. Taz sighed and rolled her eyes. Tony turned to Ziva. "Did we get a diagram of the wreck?" He asked.

"Yes. McGee sent it your computer," she said. Tony opened his laptop. He made sure Taz was preoccupied with her hair. He pulled up the accident report. "This can't be right," Tony said. He looked at it. Ziva looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"This says that it was Taz's fault. But there is no way that the car ended up how it was if she had hit the car," Tony said.

"Of course it's all wrong. Because the car hit on her side. We flipped and slid to right there. If we had hit them, we would have probably ended up right there, but not upside down," Emma said. Tony turned around. "I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for," she said.

"I really think you're older than seven," Tony said. Emma shook her head. "I'm seven, but I've been through enough. I like to learn about things so that if I have to go through something else I can at least maybe be informed about something," she said.

"Does that include a very advanced vocabulary?" Ziva asked. Emma nodded. "People never took me seriously. That's why I learn new words," Emma said. Lewis came back in. He put Taz's things in the room. "Are you going to behave?" He asked her when he was finally ready to leave.

"Have you met me?" She asked.

"Yes. We've been married for almost a year now," Lewis said. Taz frowned. "Speaking of which, our anniversary is next week. You're not going to be here for it," she said.

"I might surprise you," he said.

"I doubt that. Your boss was nice enough to let you come here. I doubt he'll let you leave just because it's your wedding anniversary," Taz said.

"You never know," he said. He kissed her. "I want you to behave and stay out of trouble. I'll be back before prom and before your graduation. I won't let you down," Lewis said. Taz didn't look at him. "You've said that before," she said.

"That was a totally different occasion. Besides, I said that I'll never leave you again and you know that I won't," he said. Taz smiled at him. "I know. Just, please be careful," she said.

"I will. I think Charlie's here," he said.

"Tell Charlie that I would like to have a word with him," Taz said. Lewis smiled. He opened the door. A large man stood in the doorway. He had grey hair and a bushy mustache. "Charlie, Taz would like to have a word with you," Lewis said. Charlie stepped in the house. He stood by Taz. She got up, ignoring the glare from Lewis. She approached Charlie. She grabbed his collar. "I know that you're his boss and all, but you had better listen to his wife. You're responsible for him. So, if he dies, it's on you," Taz hissed. Charlie's eyes widened. "Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes," Charlie replied. Taz smiled. She let go of the collar of his shirt and smoothed it out. "Thank you for your time," she said. She turned to Lewis. "And if you die, I'm going to bring you back to kill you for dying," she said.

"I'm going to pretend like that made sense," Lewis smiled. Taz wrapped her arms around Lewis' neck. She kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Lewis said. He helped her back to the couch and made sure she was okay. He and Charlie exited the door. "That was quite a death threat you made," Tony said.

"I don't even know where it came from," Taz said. She sighed and started looking around. "Can I at least have my phone back. I can't do anything else," Taz said.

"Just your phone. You don't get anything else back," Ziva said. Tony handed Taz her phone. "Thank you. And I promise that once I get back on my feet, I'll clean the whole house if you want me to," she said.

"Wasn't that what you were supposed to be doing anyway?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but as you can see, there was a little incident that stopped the progress," she said. "Who's fault was it?" She asked. Her face became serious. "The other person's. We don't know who was driving the car, but we're convinced the culprit is in the group that was arrested a few days ago," Tony said.

"That's a relief. My car was totaled wasn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah," Tony said. Taz sighed. "Oh, well. I can't drive anyway."

"You will be able to again soon," Emma said. Taz smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Emma," she said.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short and it's been a while. I am in a big rush and don't have time. PLease tell me what you think! I love you hear from you. I love you and thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I know it's been a long time. I've had some bad family issues and stuff. I'm really sorry. I'll try to get something up more often, but there are no promises. This is a short chapter... sorry. **

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Tony yelled. Taz shot up in her bed. "What. The. Hell?" She asked.

"Time for school. You've only another month left. We've got prom to worry about, senior night next week, and graduation," Tony said.

"Prom is in three weeks, senior night is next friday, and graduation is in four weeks. I think I'm going to be okay," she said. She grabbed her crutches and stood up. "I have to take a bath, then I'll join you guys for breakfast," she said. Tony shut her door. "She's going to be out in few minutes," he said.

"Emma, you've had your spring break, now go get dressed for school," Ziva said.

"I don't want to go back to school. It's boring," she whined. Tony let Ace out. "Emma, if you don't go get dressed, you're grounded," he said.

"Fine," she mumbled. She stalked up the stairs. Tony smiled at Ziva. "I just thought of something," she said.

"And that was?" Tony asked. He pulled her hair back and kissed her neck. She sighed. "After the twins, and after Emma leaves, do you want more children?" She asked.

"I would honestly like ten kids," he said. Ziva turned her head to look at him. "But that would be a little difficult to handle," he finished.

"A little?" She asked. Tony's hand came to rest on her stomach. "Yeah, a little. I think we could handle it," he said.

"We can barely handle Emma and Taz. They are not even ours," Ziva said. Tony hands slipped under her shirt. "Have you met those two? I don't know how anyone could handle them," Tony said.

"We have managed," Ziva said. She turned around and kissed him. He backed her against the counter. "Whoa! I would like to eat my breakfast without any sex," Taz said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony asked. Taz just gaged and sat down. "Look, I know that being madly in love makes you want to have sex all the time, but you're already pregnant... and I guess that didn't do anything," Taz said when Tony and Ziva continued kissing.

"She's already pregnant, so we don't have to worry about that," Tony said. Ziva pushed him away. "She's trying to eat," she said. Tony kissed her one more time and backed away. "Can't a girl eat in peace once in a while?" Taz asked.

"You're at our house, of course you can't," Tony said. He sat down next to her. "So what are you supposed to be doing in class today?" He asked.

"I think we're watching a movie about the Civil War," Taz said.

"Ugh. I feel bad for you," Tony replied. Ziva smiled. "Actually, we're probably just doing some busy work. Coming back from break is always awful. That's all we do," Taz replied.

"Well, we'd better get going," Tony said.

* * *

The next week, Tony and Ziva stood with Taz on the softball field. "Senior night," Taz said. She sighed and hung her head. "I thought I'd be playing on this night," she said. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay," he said.

"No, Tony. You don't understand. I dreamed of this night since ninth grade," she said.

"Taz, life turns out to be different than what you plan. I never would have thought that I would marry Tony," Ziva said. Taz laughed a bit. "But I knew that from the first day I met him... he was my soul mate. You will know from this point on that softball just was not meant for you," she finished.

"But I love it," Taz said.

"I'm sorry, Taz," Tony said. He gave her a squeeze.

After all seniors had been announced, Taz's team called her to the center of the field. Their coach took the microphone. "We have a very special surprise for our starting catcher. This season has been a good one for her. She was on the road to breaking the record of most home-runs hit. She was one hit away when she was in a horrible accident. Although her chances of playing softball again are slim, we want to give her the chance to reach her goal. Tonight, the other team has kindly agreed to give her a chance to hit a home-run. Her run will not count, but she will still break the record. Give it up for Taz!" She said.

"What?" Taz asked. Emma handed Taz her bat. Gibbs handed her the helmet. "Make it count," he said. Taz smiled. Gibbs kissed her forehead. One of Taz's teammates took the crutches. Taz limped over to the batters' box. She stood in and waited. The first pitch that came, Taz swung and hit one high in the sky. She smiled and watched it sail over the fence. Two of the players from the other team helped Taz around the bases. Her team was smiling and cheering at the plate when she reached it. She took her crutches and balanced herself. "Did you get it on video?" Taz asked.

"Of course," McGee said. He hugged her. "We wouldn't want Lewis to miss it would we?" He asked.

"You sent it to him?" She asked.

"Yes," McGee said. She smiled and thanked everyone.

* * *

**A/N: So, I thought that was a nice touch. That happened to a teammate of mine a few years ago. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
